Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído
by Kurosaki Nunes
Summary: Nessa nova fase da Saga Shinmei os jovens deparam-se com seu maior desafio.Misteriosos assassinatos dos líderes das mais importantes Associações de Magia do mundo levam os shinmeis,leikôs e a Ala Alba a serem alvos de uma vingança há muito planejada.
1. Prólogo de mistérios

_**Estados horas da tarde.**_

Em algum lugar da Amé ser mais preciso em um local onde se encontra um grande complexo de escolas, construídas nos primórdios da Independência do país.

O prédio principal desse complexo era em estilo colonial,e no ultimo andar,encontra-se o escritório do diretor geral do complexo parede algumas fotos de pessoas aparentemente importantes, como se tivessem sido os lideres anteriores móveis eram todos em estilo século XVIII, muito bem conservados e entravam em contraste com os aparelhos atuais como rádio,TV entre outras coisas.

Ali estava um senhor de cabelos grisalhos longos, e barba grisalha aparentando ter uns sessenta e sete anos,lendo atentamente alguns documentos, carimbando alguns e separando usava um terno branco completo, sendo que a camisa social era cor gelo assim como a gravata.O ancião deu uma pausa em sua leitura e apertou o botão do interfone.

-Mary,por favor me traga um café?O trabalho de hoje irá demorar mais do que eu pensei.

-Sim grão-mestre Vallens.-respondeu ela pelo interfone.

Tendo feito seu pedido o velho retornou ao seu um fim de tarde tranquilo naquele lugar que era na verdade a Associação de Magia dos Estados uns cinco minutos para que Mary,uma mulher de cabelos loiros,usando uma roupa social,terno e saia até os joelhos e gravata de cor roxa e blusa branca se dirigisse a sala do diretor Vallens levando uma bandeja com café e alguns biscoitos.

-O mestre Vallens vai tomar o café no escritório?-perguntou uma jovem de cabelos pretos que trabalhava ali cujo uniforme era igual,tirando o fato que ela usava calça em vez de saia .-Isso é raro!

-É que ele está com uns assuntos importantes para passar ao mundo dos magos.-respondeu Mary.

-Acha que ele poderá me atender?-perguntou um homem de trinta e cinco anos,cabelos curtos castanho claros,usando calça jeans e blusa branca, que aguardava em um sofá.

-Eu acredito que sim, mas confirmarei com ele.-respondeu a mulher entrando no escritório.

-Mestre Vallens?-disse ela entrando a porta com um sorriso.-Aqui está o seu ca...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-O que houve?-disse o homem correndo para lá junto da outra jovem,deparando-se com o grão mestre caído no chão.

-Mestre Vallens!-exclamou o homem que aproximou-se do ancião e disse a que chegara com ele.-Vai chama um médico ou um mago branco depressa!

A garota saiu para buscar ajuda.E não demorou muito para que todo o campus fosse tomado pelo alvoroço e pessoas gritando:

-Um médico!Rápido!

-Atacaram o grão-mestre Vallens!

-Tripliquem a guarda!Ninguém entra, ninguém sai!

-Prendam qualquer pessoa que parecer suspeita!

-Cuidem da segurança dos alunos!

Longe dali, em uma planalto de onde se via a crise que se alastrava por todo o complexo,uma jovem aparentando seus quinze anos trajando uma calça preta e um tipo de casaco sem mangas preto, além de usar uma máscara ninja de mesma cor que revelavam apenas seus olhos de tom prateado e longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo observava.A jovem trazia uma espada nas costas e uma pistola presa do lado esquerdo da o alvoroço tomava conta da associação de magia ela pegava o celular em seu bolso esquerdo e fazia uma ligação.E a única palavra que saiu de sua boca abafada pela máscara que usava quando atenderam o telefone foi:

-Feito.

-Bom trabalho.-respondeu uma voz de mulher do outro lado da linha.-Retorne agora.

A jovem desligou o celular e como num passe de mágica desapareceu.

_** horas e quinze da de Janeiro**_

Em uma região afastada do centro da cidade do Rio de Janeiro,num local muito arborizado e bem cuidado,se localizava a Associação de Magia do noite o grão-mestre da mesma,um senhor de quarenta anos de afro descendência,usando uma calça social bege e uma camisa branca (havia deixado o paletó e a gravata de lado devido ao calor) estava em sua sala concluindo um discurso que faria para os alunos no dia seguinte,ao som de uma música de bossa nova que tocava no rádio.

O homem parou por uns instantes refletindo na letra da música,arriscando até a cantar alguns trechos (por sinal não tinha uma voz ruim).Levou mais uns segundos cantando o refrão até que ele fez uma expressão de dor e caiu no chão ser vestido com uma roupa normal,(calça preta e blusa cinza) e uma máscara como aquelas usadas no folclore japonês,apareceu no recinto pouco depois com uma espada desembainhada.

O tal assassino ainda estava de frente para o corpo do homem,quando vira para trás e defende um súbito golpe vindo de uma mulher vestida de ninja sendo sua roupa preta.A mulher deu um salto para trás após ter seu golpe defendido.

-Muito bom.-disse ela.-Conseguiu pressentir minha sua sorte acaba aqui!

O assassino pressente algo de errado e se surpreende ao ver que o corpo do "homem morto" transformou-se em uma ninja de ele usa uma bomba de fumaça afim de ocultar sua fuga.

-Não vai escapar!-disse a ninja de preto ao persegui-lo.A perseguição seguiu por meio de um grande jardim que mais lembrava um labirinto,durando uns cinco minutos, até que o homem viu-se encurralado pela temer a jovem, o assassino firmou a espada em suas mãos, mas um recebeu um golpe certeiro e cortante antes que conseguisse atacá-la.

-Fique tranqüilo.-respondeu a jovem fazendo um movimento com a mão como se tivesse terminado de recolocar a espada na bainha depois de um ataque.-Eu não o atingi em nenhum ponto de você vivo para que responda umas perguntas.

O vilão começou a liberar seu ki fazendo com que vários símbolos japoneses aparecessem em seu corpo.A ninja pressentiu algo errado e tentou reagir, mas o guerreiro explodiu quase que imediatamente.

-Isso foi...

-Uma técnica suicida.-respondeu a segunda ninja aparecendo no local.

-Droga!-reclamou a jovem.-Quando eu o tinha encurralado...e como está o grão-mestre?

-Os magos da segurança estão cuidando dele.-respondeu ela.

-Então ele está tão seguro como banana na mão de um gorila.-comenta a primeira ninja dando uma pequena risada.

-Hã?

-Puxa você nunca entende as minhas piadas.-reclama a ninja de preto..

-Entender eu entendo só me pergunto pra onde que foi a graça nelas.-retrucou a ninja de cinza meio que a provocando.

-Tá dizendo que eu não sou engraçada?-perguntou a ninja de preto enquanto a outra, ignorando-a,prosseguiu:

-Vamos que nos reportar ao grão mestre.

-Ok...-disse a jovem meio desanimada

_**Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído**_

_**Capítulo 1:Prólogo de mistérios**_

Dois dias depois do ocorrido...

çava a tarde de uns dos primeiros dias das férias escolares.E exatamente nesse momento, duas pessoas vinham caminhando pela praça principal afim de se encontrarem com o era Setsuna Sakurazaki, que usava um vestido preto sem mangas cujo comprimento da saia era de três dedos acima do joelho.A outra era o leikô Takuya Sagara usando seu traje habitual ou seja,casaco preto aberto revelando sua camisa branca por baixo e calça preta e seus óculos escuros presos na camisa(dessa vez ele não usava o boné).

-Não acredito que depois de todo o nosso trabalho não conseguimos descobrir nada sobre Night Blade, ou seus objetivos.-comentava Setsuna.

-...

-Sagara?

-Hã?

-Você não me escutou?

-Sim...me desculpe por envolvê-la nisso.

-Não diga idéia dos nossos mestres trabalharmos mais se tratando de Night Blade, seria um problema enfrentá-lo é se ele realmente estiver vivo.

-E depois.-prossegue enquanto checa em seu telefone celular uma mensagem de Konoka.-Estávamos cientes desde o início que seria difícil conseguir uma pista tão facilmente já que ele era o antigo líder da Unidade Especial Leikô.A mestra Azuma disse que se ele quiser permanecer como morto, ficará morto até que ele mesmo "se ressuscite".

-Tem razão...e ela disse que iria investigar os locais onde estivemos.-comentou Takuya.-Se tivermos deixado alguma pista passar, com certeza ela descobrirá.

-Falando nisso, pouco antes de irmos embora,ela te pediu para entregar uma coisa ao diretor geral.-lembrou Setsuna.-O que poderá ser?

-Também gostaria de só disse que era uma informação de suma importância.-respondeu o rapaz tirando um envelope selado de cor parda de dentro do a mestra ela deve ter saído na madrugada para investigar um dos lugares que estivemos e descobriu alguma todo o caso eu vou reportar o que descobrimos sobre as atividades do Grupo Fantasma ao ele nos dirá sobre o tal envelope.

-Eu vou junto com você.

-Não é necessário.-respondeu o rapaz.-Afinal essa missão era originalmente reportarei tudo ao senhor Konoe.

-Sagara me desculpe, mas essa não é uma opçã eu não tendo participado ativamente das investigações sobre Nigth Blade e o Grupo Fantasma até hoje, eu fui convocada para essa missão, e devo me reportar assim como você. E além do mais a Milady me pediu para levá-lo até ela esqueceu?

-A Lady Konoka?

-Não se faça de desentendido!-respondeu Setsuna apontando o dedo para ele.-Você lembra do que prometeu a ela não?No entanto já veio aqui duas vezes e não a visitou!Ela até me mandou uma mensagem agora pedindo para não deixar você ir sem falar com ela!

-Bom eu ando meio ocupado e...

-E depois...-interrompe a shinmei.-Tem algo que a Milady quer pedir a você.

Takuya ficou calado uns segundos e disse:

-Muito bem então...eu irei assim que reportarmos ao diretor-geral.

-Esta bem.E a propósito Sagara...

-Sim?

-Não fique se culpando pelo que aconteceu no combate contra o Grupo ê é um excelente samurai e a prova é a forma como veio protegendo Lady Konoka de forma imperceptível até mesmo para você continuar com esses pensamentos, terá problemas nas missões que virã de nós quer ver você assim, principalmente a Milady e a Asuna.

Setsuna disse isso por que durante a missão ela notou que Takuya se portava como se estivesse com muita preocupação de que tivesse que liberar o selo de magia e que isso o levasse a perder o controle de si.Já fora difícil superar o "segundo surto",quando por pouco não matou a jovem Konoka,e agora então depois de quase ter matado Setsuna ele ainda se culpava,chegando a dizer para sim mesmo que sua presença era uma ameaça para Konoka e as pessoas que ela mais entanto essas palavras da shinmei lhe fizeram lembrar de quando contara a para a jovem Konoe sobre seu passado e do sorriso da mesma lhe agradecendo por ter salvado a vida dela,mesmo que ele não se achasse merecedor de tal gesto.

Um sorriso bem discreto brotou nos lábios do rapaz sem que Setsuna percebesse.E este disse logo depois:

-Tem razão Sakurazaki...eu lamento pelo meu comportamento,de fato se a missão fosse mais complicada eu poderia ter causado problemas a você.

-Não precisa se que seremos parceiros mais vezes então precisamos ter confiança uns nos outros não estou certa?

Takuya faz um sinal com a cabeça concordando e os dois se dirigiram para a sala do grão mestre.

_**Toudai**_

As aulas de Motoko haviam encerrado.A shinmei vestia uma calça de cor gelo e uma blusa azul de mangas com os cabelos soltos e naquele dia resolvera ficar um pouco na biblioteca da faculdade revisando o romance que estava escrevendo,aquele de título "Coração ou Espada".Havia concluído a primeira parte e em sua releitura Motoko deparou com uma frase do ultimo parágrafo de sua história que dizia:

"_Eu não esperava que um dia te encontraria. Nem que você seria parte importante de minha vida.-dizia a jovem com o coração disparado.-E agora depois de tudo que passamos eu eu tenho a minha resposta."_

Motoko chegara até o capitulo final da primeira parte de seu o olhar para o campus da Toudai vendo-o pela janela do seu lado seus olhos se perdiam naquele cenário,sua mente recordava tudo o que ocorrera desde o dia que esbarrara com Junichi Tsurugi nos corredores da Toudai,o reencontro na pensão Hinata,o combate contra o clã amaldiçoado,o encontro e por fim a declaração do rapaz a ela.

A jovem deu um suspiro enquanto mergulhava em seus da declaração do leikô,Motoko,que nunca o tinha notado na Toudai antes do dia em que eles trombaram no corredor,passou a vê-lo com mais freqüê vezes só o via de longe,outra hora esbarrava com ele nos corredores da faculdade,deixando-os meio sem entanto ela ainda não tinha dado a sua resposta.

A shinmei sabia que Junichi não queria pressioná-la, sendo assim ele evitava ao máximo vê para Motoko quanto mais ele a evitava mais ela queria vê que seria isso?Era a pergunta que ela fizera a si mesma durante aquelas um encanto por alguém ter se declarado a ela?

Não,não poderia ser tempos de colegial,Motoko apesar de temida pelos rapazes de sua escola, já havia recebido a proposta de alguns.A shinmei recusava em seu melhor estilo samurai (quase do jeito que fazia com o Keitarô quando se irritava com ele.)Entre os seus pretendentes estava um dos rapazes mais populares da escola,e um dos mais persistentes em conquistá de muitas tentativas frustradas por meio de palavras,ignorar ou até golpes shinmei, por fim o rapaz decidiu desafiá-la com a proposta de que se a vencesse em uma disputa de kendô ela sairia com preciso dizer que Motoko o venceu em dois segundos,o rapaz acabou na enfermaria e ninguém mais teve coragem de pedir para sair com ela.

Por outro lado a shinmei era muito admirada pelas garotas por seu jeito de das tais admiradoras acabavam indo "além da admiração".Motoko chegou até mesmo a receber uma carta de amor de uma e um pedido de namoro de outra,o que na época a deixou meio ela teve o embate com Tsuruko na qual fora obrigada a abandonar a espada mesmo que momentaneamente, a jovem se questionou muito se seria capaz de agir como uma garota e se não estava perdendo sua essência como mulher,apesar dos "olhares nada puritanos" do Keitarô Urashima para a sua pessoa.E mesmo tendo se apaixonado por ele,no fim Motoko não conseguiu conquistar o seu coração.

Mesmo assim a samurai superou essa fase de sua vida.E as coisas mudaram após entrar na Toudai.A jovem já era conhecida por seus romances que faziam sucesso entre os alunos e um ou outro professor e havia conquistado o coração de alguns rapazes por ali,até recebera alguns pedidos de namoro que foram rejeitados (dessa vez com educação) mas nenhum desses havia mexido com o seu coraçãém com Junichi fora ém do rapaz se declarar,ele também mexeu com seu coração.

Mas seria isso amor ou um simples encanto por ele? Ou o seu jeito que lembrava o Keitarô e a fazia ver o próprio Urashima espelhado nele?Essa dúvida assim como outras a acompanhava desde o dia do primeiro encontro dos dois.

-"Finalmente eu tenho a minha resposta..."-repetiu ela a frase que escrevera em seu romances.

Motoko ainda viajava em seus pensamentos quando uma voz feminina a chamou:

-Senhorita Aoyama?

-Yomiko-sensei.-disse a shinmei meio que despertando de seus pensamentos ao ver do seu lado uma mulher de aproximadamente 30 anos de idade,cabelos negros,óculos, saia longa de cor marrom,blusa branca mais um colete marrom,gravata vermelha e um sobretudo por cima.-Desculpe eu estava pensando em umas coisas.

-Tudo bem.-respondeu ela com um sorriso eu costumo me distrair quando leio...-para de repente olhando para o caderno que estava nas mãos da shinmei.-O que você está lendo?

-Ah...-Motoko colocou a mão em cima.-É só uma coisa que venho escrevendo.

-Um de seus romances!Posso ler?Posso?-perguntou a sensei com os olhos brilhando e uma animação mais típica de uma criança empolgada com um brinquedo novo.

-É...claro...mas ainda não está terminada...-disse Motoko com uma gota na nuca e meio sem jeito entregando o romance para a professora que começou a ler com muita atençã Readman trabalhava como professora substituta na Toudai,no lugar de outra professora que estava de licença adorava um bom livro,na verdade nem o trio biblioteca se equiparava a ela quando se tratava o que ninguém sabia é que essa mulher quando não lecionava,trabalhava como uma agente para o serviço secreto britânico com o codinome "The Paper".

Levou aproximadamente uns dez terminou os olhos da professora brilhavam ainda mais.

-E então sensei?-perguntou Motoko ao ver a expressão dela.

-Está muito boa!-respondeu Yomiko feliz.-Eu li umas sete vezes e realmente está ótima!

-Sete vezes?Em tão pouco tempo?

ê consegue expressar muito bem os seus sentimentos e desenvolver seus personagens de forma tem algumas coisas a serem lapidadas mas sua forma de escrever é maravilhosa!

-Obrigada sensei.-agradeceu de maneira polida.

-Mas a propósito...essa sua história pareceu ser muito pessoal...teria alguma ligação com sua vida ou algo do tipo?

-N-N-Não que isso!-responde sem graça.-É apenas ficção,ficção!Eu nunca passei por algo...

-Então é realidade mesmo não é?

-É...mais ou menos...em parte...

-Eu muitos autores que expressam parte de si em seus personagens,como qualidades que gostaria de ter,aflições que passaram na vida ou então expressar atitudes que não tomaram ou nunca tomariam na vida real.

E olhando para Motoko disse com um sorriso.

-Bom, eu não sei o que se passa com você,mas seja o que for você deveria encarar e resolver assim como sua personagem.

-Sensei...

-Só uma coisa.-disse ela pegando um lápis e marcando de leve alguns trechos do texto.-Verifique este parágrafo aqui,este outro aqui e estes dois trechos .E quando terminar de revisá-la,eu quero ler novamente tudo bem?

-Sim sensei, obrigada.

Yomiko se despede da shinmei e retira-se da biblioteca (não antes de escolher uns dez livros para ler).Sozinha novamente, Motoko volta os seus olhares para o seu da uma conferida no relógio, fitando o campus da Toudai pela janela.

-Hoje...finalmente é o dia...

Voltando a Takuya e Setsuna,ambos já estavam na sala do diretor-geral.

-Ho,ho,ho bem-vindos de volta.-disse Konoemon.-Como foi a missão?

-Quanto a Night Blade não descobrimos nada a não ser que o Grupo Fantasma tinha sua base na região ao norte de Kyoto e se preparou lá alguns meses antes de começar a agir.-informou Setsuna.-E foi mais ou menos nessa época que Maya foi contratada por eles.

-Hum...eles foram bem cuidadosos em ocultarem os seus passos.-observou Konoemon.

-A propósito...-disse Takuya entregando-lhe o envelope.-A mestra Azuma pediu que fosse entregue em suas mã que era algo muito importante.

O diretor abriu o envelope tirando o que parecia ser uma carta e umas fotos que o surpreenderam.

-Mas isso é...

-Diretor?-estranharam os dois samurais ao ver sua expressão de surpresa.

Na república estudantil,Konoka relaxava na área de banho.A jovem tinha em suas mãos suas duas cartas de pacto.A de seu pacto com o Negi, e a do pacto com Takuya seu primeiro minister magi.

-Takuya...faz tanto tempo que não o vejo...-pensava ela olhando para a carta deste.-Ele disse que viria nos visitar quando estivesse em Mahora mas desde aquela vez no refúgio da Eva que ele não aparece...

A jovem ainda observava a carta dele com um certo ar de saudade, quando de repente lembrou-se de algo que o Negi lhe tinha ensinado.

- Seria legal se ele estivesse por aqui...-diz ela fechando os olhos como se concentrasse em algo.-Eu poderia teleportá-lo para cá dizendo "Evocemte!"

Nesse exato momento um brilho se vê no local e...SPLASH!-Alguém cai dentro da á o próprio Takuya.

-Caramba...-levantou-se todo molhado.-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?Eu estava falando com o diretor-geral e agora...

-Takuya?

-Lady Konoka?-estranhou o rapaz virando-se para vê-la, mas assim que o fez estacou ficando mais vermelho do que um Konoka além das cartas só trazia uma toalhinha na mão que não ajudava a cobrir muita coisa.

-Lady Konoka?Eu...o que eu...

-Takuya!-disse feliz a jovem que o abraçou por impulso.-Que saudade!

-Mi-Milady!Por favor!Suas roupas!-exclamou totalmente corado o rapaz.

-Ih tem razão!-disse ela dando um cascudo em si mesma,com seu habitual sorriso recuou um metro pra trás,não sabendo se cobria os olhos afim de não vê-la, ou o nariz para não ter um possível sangramento nasal.

-Puxa eu te convoquei sem querer, e tava com tantas saudades suas que até esqueci que estava sem roupas.-disse ela já com a toalha (essa maior que a outra)cobrindo o seu corpo, e mantendo seu sorriso.

-Como pode ter esquecido disso?-exclamou ele,apesar de em seu interior se sentir feliz por alguém se importar com ele fora do clã leikô.

-Konoka?Konoka?-chamava uma voz conhecida entrando no recinto.

-Asuna?

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar aí?-perguntou a baka ranger.-Esqueceu que a Eva queria falar com todos nós hoje?

-Eu já estou terminando.-respondeu Konoka.

-Aliás...não tem mais ninguém aqui com você?-perguntou Asuna novamente.-Eu poderia jurar que você estava falando com alguém.

-Não aqui está tudo dentro do normal.-disse Konoka,sorrindo e de forma calma.O fato é que quando Takuya sentiu a presença da Asuna, tratou de dar um salto usando o seu ki para grudar no teto como um típico não disse nada sobre ele pois sabia muito bem que se sua amiga visse o leikô ali dentro agiria conforme a política do "bata primeiro,ACUSE depois".

Enquanto isso do teto, o Takuya apenas observava Asuna,cuidando-se para não chamar atenção e torcendo para que ela não o visse ali.A jovem ainda conversou mais um minuto e saiu dizendo que tinha que encontrar o Negi,para irem ver Evangeline e estava furiosa pelo sumiço do desceu logo em seguida.

-Uf...foi por pouco.-disse ele aliviado.

-Você ficou nervoso hein Takuya?-sorriu Konoka.

-Bom eu não to muito afim de dar explicações longas para a Kagurazaka e duvido que ela acreditaria em mim.-respondeu o Unidade Especial.-E depois eu tenho que voltar a sala do diretor geral.

-A propósito Takuya em sei que você esta com pressa mas...

-Hum?

-A Set-chan lhe contou sobre o Negi?

-Ela mencionou alguma coisa sobre ele ir ao mundo dos magos procurar pistas sobre o pai...por que?

-É que eu queria que você viesse conosco.

-Eu?

-Sim!-disse ela animada.-Você disse que nunca descobriu nada sobre você certo?Talvez no mundo dos magos nos encontremos pistas sobre sua origem ou uma forma de eliminar aquele seu lado assassino!

-Lady Konoka...

- E depois é seu dever me proteger, afinal você é meu minister magi!

-Mas para isso você tem a Sakurazaki.-Ela é bem mais capaz e...

-Quer dizer que você não quer me proteger?-perguntou a jovem encarando-o bem de perto com uma expressão triste que foi impossível para Takuya não corar levemente e tão pouco de recusar.

-E-eu vou pensar no assunto.-responde desviando o olhar para o lado direito.-Mas isso dependerá do seu avô e do meu mestre.E depois ainda to ocupado com a investigação sobre Kai Amakusa e...

-E se o tal Kai Amakusa estiver no mundo dos magos?-perguntou Konoka interrompendo-o.-Não acha que isso merece uma investigação?Afinal ele pode ter se escondido por lá considerando a sua reputação.E ele não é o tipo de oponente para se enfrentar você for com a gente com certeza vamos conseguir pegá-lo e estou certa que o vovô e o mestre Tsurugi não terão objeções quanto a isso.

-Nossa ela pensou em tudo!-pensou Takuya surpreso.-Parece que não tenho escolha né?

-Exatamente!-respondeu a Konoe com seu típico sorriso.

-Bom depois falaremos eu preciso voltar pra sala do diretor geral antes que...

-Konoka!Anda logo!-disse Asuna impaciente entrando novamente no recinto.-Você já...

Dessa vez Takuya nem teve tempo de se esconder devido a rapidez com que a baka ranger aparecera.A entrada da baka ranger veio seguida de um grande silencio no recinto,mas Takuya já pressentia que algo de pior iria acontecer...com ele.

Um avião havia decolado dos Estados Unidos com destino ao Japão.A essa altura ele estava na ultima parte da uma aeromoça checava cada um dos passageiros da primeira é chegar em um assento onde estava um rapaz de vinte anos de idade,loiro de olhos verdes,e com um metro e setenta e cinco de altura usando uma calça azul e um casaco marrom.

-O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?-perguntou ela.

O rapaz não respondeu.

-Senhor?-perguntou a moça novamente.

-Hã?Desculpe-me,estava distraído.Só me traga um suco por favor.

-Sim senhor.-respondeu ela.

O rapaz lembrava-se que acontecera há um dia atrás na sala principal da associação de magia dos Estados Unidos.

_**Flashback**_

-Eu sei que é muito difícil tratar disso depois da morte do grão-mestre Erick Vallens.-dizia um senhor negro de cabelos pretos de um metro e oitenta e sete de altura.-Mas em uma reunião de emergência o Conselho de Magia indicou um novo grãá a senhora Samantha Vallens,filha do grão-mestre Vallens.

A senhora ruiva de um metro e sessenta e sete de altura,olhos verdes e quarenta e cinco anos de idade entrou no recinto,enquanto se ouvia um burburinho no local de pessoas se perguntando se ela seria capaz de comandar a associação de magia depois da perda do pai.A mulher fez um sinal para que todos ficassem em silencio e discursou em voz alta:

-A perda de meu pai é um terrível acontecimento para a nossa família e para a Associação de Magia Americana.E por mais que eu deseje chorar a sua morte não temos tempo para fazê primeira ordem como grã-mestra será uma total investigação para determinar se alguém do nosso meio possa estar envolvido no assassinato do grão-mestre ém devemos reforçar a segurança e instruir novamente aos responsáveis pela segurança de todo o campus.

-Sim senhora.-responderam os magos que estavam ali.

-Por enquanto é só.Eu peço a todos que trabalhem muito em memória de nosso falecido grão-mestre.

Os magos fizeram uma reverência e se retiraram, ficando apenas a filha dela,uma bela jovem de vinte e um anos de idade,um metro e sessenta e oito de altura, corpo bem escultural,cabelos ruivos que iam até o ombro e olhos azuis,Mary e mais um filha é a primeira a lhe dirigir a palavra.

-O que foi Gwen?-perguntou a mãe.

-A senhora acha que vamos descobrir alguma coisa sobre a morte do vovô?-perguntou ela.-Até o momento nenhum dos peritos da investigação descobriram algo sobre o assassino.

-Não havia digitais, nem rastro de ki ou magia...-comentou a mãe lendo o primeiro relatório sobre o crime entregue a ela por Mary.-Tenho que admitir que é um assassino de alto ní realidade eu poderia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que poderiam fazer algo com tanta...eficiência...

-O que nós vamos fazer?

-Dominique?-chamou ela ao rapaz que estava ali,o mesmo do avião.

-Mãe eu já disse que não gosto de ser chamado assim.-respondeu ele.

-Mas você hein Dominique?-respondeu a irmã em tom de zombaria.-Nós estamos em uma situação delicada e você só preocupado que te chamem de Dominique...que coisa mais feia Dominique!

-Ora sua...-reclamou o rapaz.

-Ei vocês dois!-advertiu Mary.-Não acham que deveriam crescer um pouco e parar com essas tolices?Ainda mais numa hora dessas!Estou certa grã mestra Vallens?

Samantha não respondeu.

-Grã-mestra Vallens?-perguntou a mulher de novo.

-Eu te ouvi da primeira vez.-disse ela.-Só estava me lembrando dos tempos que eles discutiam aqui e o papai apenas assistia com um sorriso.

Ao ouvir tal coisa os dois irmãos ficaram em faziam tanto isso perto do avô que já tinha virado um costume.

-Nick!-chamou novamente a mãe.-O rapaz na verdade só era conhecido assim pelas pessoas, eram muito poucos os que sabiam de seu verdadeiro mãe no entanto só o chamava assim quando a coisa era séria,e sabendo que se travava disso o jovem se aproximou desta.

-Meu filho eu quero te pedir um favor.O vovô tinha um compromisso urgente no Japão amanhã,e eu gostaria que você o substituísse indo até lá.

-O que?Mãe a senhora não acha que esta não é a hora de estarmos fazendo visitinhas?

A mulher respondeu:

-Como eu disse antes, são poucas pessoas que são capazes de assassinarem o papai de forma a não deixar nenhum isso,apesar de ser uma viagem diplomática, quero que vá ao Japão e peça ao diretor-geral informações sobre um certo clã de samurais.

-Acha que esse tal clã pode ser culpado da morte do vovô?-perguntou Gwen.

-É pouco prová são um clã muito honrado,não aceitam nenhum trabalho sem antes pesquisar a natureza do mesmo e do entanto sempre existem aqueles que renegam a filosofia do clã.Pelo que eu sei eles tem boas relações com que você se encontre com o Mestre Supremo deles.

-Certo eu irei imediatamente.-respondeu Nick.

-Também tem mais uma coisa.-completou ela.

-Mais uma coisa?

Samantha pega um pacote como um envelope e entrega a seu filho.

-Entregue esse pacote ao grão-mestre de é de extrema importância.

-Sim senhora.

_**Fim do flashback**_

-Fico pensando do que se trata esse algo tão importante.-pensava Nick olhando para o acho que só saberei quando estiver em Mahora.

_**Colégio Mahora.**_

-Desculpem minha saída repentina...-disse Takuya ao entrar na sala do diretor-geral.

-Para onde você foi tão de repente?-perguntou Setsuna.

-É que...tive uma emergência...-disse ele sem conseguir achar uma explicação melhor.-Setsuna ainda estranhou que Takuya voltara usando os óculos escuros e agia como se quisesse ocultar algo (um olho roxo devido ao tremendo soco que levara de Asuna)

-Bom não nada a sua ausência nos deu tempo para esperar Negi e o Kotarô.-disse Konoemon.

-Há quanto tempo Takuya!-disse Negi com um sorriso.

-Fala ae Takuya, beleza?-cumprimentou Kotarô.

-Negi?Kotarô?Mas o que vocês fazem aqui?

-A verdade é que temos uma emergência.-respondeu o diretor-geral.

-Que tipo de emergência?-perguntou Takuya.

-Ontem as oito horas e quinze da manhã aconteceram vários atentados ao redor do eles contra os grão-mestres das associações de magia mais importantes do planeta.

-Como é que é?-espantaram-se os jovens.

-Foram quatro atentados para ser mais associação de magia da França,da África,nos Estados Unidos e no ultimo foi o único país onde tal atentado foi impedido com sucesso.

-Então tivemos três mortes importantes no mundo da magia?

entanto os únicos lugares com informações vitais sobre tal ocorrido,foi nos Estados momento as duas associações mandaram subordinados de alto nível para cá para nos informarem de tudo o que se ocorre por la.

-Mas por que isso implica a Mahora?-perguntou Takuya.-Acredito que assassinatos desse nível causam grande repercussão mas...

-Parece que a pista deles os levam ao Japão.-explicou o diretor-geral.-E de acordo com o conteúdo do envelope que Kiyone Azuma mandou por você, essas tentativas de assassinatos foram mais do que um simples ato de terrorismo no mundo dos não ficaria surpreso se tivesse ligação com os fatos relacionados ao Grupo Fantasma.

-O senhor sabe quais são os objetivos deles diretor?-perguntou Negi.

-Eu tenho uma boa idéia do que possa explicarei assim que as nossas visitas chegarem hora eu preciso confirmar algumas coisas.

-Ah sim.-lembrou-se o diretor.-Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês quatro.O vôo dos nossos convidados chegará em breve e eu quero que os recepcionem até aqui.

-Bancar a babá deles?-perguntou Kotarô não muito afim.

-Ho,ho,ho quero apenas providenciar uma chegada satisfatória aos nossos amigos.E também...

O diretor diz em um tom mais sério:

-Takuya, que possam ter hostilidades contra os clãs shinmei e leikô.Gostaria que vocês dois os representassem como uma espécie de diplomatas.

E disse mais:

-O vôo dos Estados Unidos chegará as quinze horas.O do Brasil as dezesseis e lá.

-Sim senhor.-disseram todos.

_**Brasil**_

Um avião vinha do país para o Japã um vôo com passageiros normais como em qualquer outro avião se não fosse duas dos passageiros da primeira classe.A primeira,era uma bela morena de cabelos pretos que iam até acima dos ombros e olhos azuis que revelavam sua descendência oriental,aparentando uns quinze anos de idade.A segunda igualmente bela,tinha mais traços orientais que a primeira,seus olhos eram amarelo-vivo e cabelos pretos, lisos, caídos até o meio das costas,usando um óculos de armação forte,parecia ter uns catorze anos.

-Quem diria que eu iria ao Japão mais cedo do que eu pensava...-refletia consigo mesma a primeira.-Só não queria que fosse em tais circunstancias...

-Ei Miriam,por que essa cara de velha com reumatismo?-perguntou a outra e caiu na risada após a piadinha.

-Quem ta com cara de velha com reumatismo?-disse Miriam irritada.

-Ora quem mais?Você!Eu disse Miriam não disse?Pode ser que aquela mulher ali com cara de velha com reumatismo também se chame Miriam, mas acho muito difícil que seja.

-Kotone sua...-disse a jovem que de repente parou reparando em um mangá que estava nas mãos da Michihara.-Está lendo o que?

-É o mangá novo dos Guardiões Dimensionais!-respondeu ela.-Ouvi dizer que o autor estará em um evento de animes em Tokyo!Talvez eu consiga pegar um autógrafo com ele.

-Isso se nós tivermos tempo para lazer.-observou Miriam.-Aliás eu não consigo me acostumar com esse seu visual de óculos.

-As lentes me incomodam demais se eu usá-las muito tempo.-explicou Kotone.

As duas ficaram em silencio por uns instantes até que Miriam perguntou séria:

-Ei Kotone...O que você acha...de tudo isso?

Kotone ficou em silencio por uns instantes.A moça fechou o mangá e tirou delicadamente os óculos enquanto dizia:

-Sinceramente não consegui entender muita coisa.A não ser de que o assunto é bem ê lembra do que o grão-mestre disse não é?

-É eu lembro...

_**Flashback**_

-Então ele se matou.-disse o grão-mestre.

-Minhas sinceras desculpas grão-mestre Souza.-respondeu a ninja de preto.-Não fui capaz de impedir.

-Não precisa se desculpar.-respondeu ele.-Ninguém imaginava que ele fosse capaz de um recurso todo o caso eu devo agradecer a você trabalho Miriam Sawada,Kotone Michihara.

As duas ninjas tiraram a sua mascara.A primeira de preto era Kotone e a de cinza era Miriam.

-É uma pena não termos nenhuma pista deles.-lamentou-se Miriam.

-Eu não diria isso.-respondeu Kotone.

-Você tem alguma pista?-perguntou o grão mestre.

-Aquele método de suicídio é uma técnica que não é usada por qualquer clã.-explicou a jovem.-Na verdade a séculos que não se usa esse tipo de técnica..

-Hum...-o grão mestre começou a andar pelo recinto pensando no que Kotone lhes dissera.E nesse instante um rapaz entra no local.

-Grão Mestre Souza!Acabamos de receber uma notícia terrível pela rede secreta da maginet!

-Do que se trata?

-O grão mestre Vallens da Associação de Magia dos Estados Unidos foi assassinado!

-Como é?-espantou-se ele.-Quando isso aconteceu?

- Dez minutos atrás.

-Mas isso foi quase na mesma hora do ataque daquele cara!-disse Kotone.

-Duas tentativas de assassinato no mesmo está muito suspeito.-comentou Miriam.

-Kotone...sabe onde poderemos encontrar uma pista desse assassino?-perguntou o grão-mestre.

-Se houver pistas só encontraremos no Japão.-respondeu ela.

-No Japão?

-Temos que falar com os mestres do clã shinmei e leikô.

-O mestre do meu clã e o do clã shinmei?-estranhou Sawada.-Mas por que?

-Eu prefiro não dar maiores detalhes para não gerar maus entendidos.-explicou Kotone.-Mas é de suma importância a nossa ida até o Japão.

-Muito bem você também irá.Já que é uma samurai leikô poderá ser uma intermediária com o seu clã.Conto com vocês.

-Sim.-disseram as duas.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-Associações de magia atacadas no mesmo tempo,pessoas que conseguem burlar a mais alta segurança...isso não é normal.-comentou Miriam.

-Zzzzz...

-Ei!Você tá me ouvindo?-reclamou Miriam ao ver Kotone cochilando.A jovem abriu o olho direito e disse:

-Seja lá o que for,tenho a impressão de que quando chegarmos ao Japão não teremos tempo pra relaxar.É melhor aproveitarmos um descanso agora e deixarmos para pensar nisso depois.

-Hm...é...tem razão.É melhor deixar pra quando vermos os mestres.-concordou Miriam.-Posso ler o seu mangá?

-A vontade.

Miriam pegou o mangá de Kotone e a jovem voltou a fechar os ficou uns segundos a observando enquanto recordava o que ela tinha dito sobre a técnica suicida do assassino que atacara a Associação de Magia do Brasil,algo que ninguém ali sabia.

Kotone...eu a conheço já faz dois anos e no entanto,tenho a impressão de que ela é um poço de mistérios...-refletia a jovem.

Kotone virou o rosto para o lado da janela e abriu um olho fitando o horizonte através dela.E pensou com um leve sorriso:

-Mestra Aoyama...O mundo gira,gira e depois de muitas décadas voltamos ao mesmo lugar...

As jovens aproveitavam aquele momento para relaxar,sabendo que quando pousassem não teriam descanso.E pelo andar das coisas ambas tinham mais do que certeza que esta viagem não seria apenas formal.

No quarto que tinha alugado para si, Junichi Tsurugi passava um dia sem compromissos na acontecia uma vez na semana e o rapaz fazia questão de aproveitar ao máximo essa folguinha seguindo um tipo de "roteiro de folgas". Levantava entre oito e nove da manhã,e tomava um café da manhã reforç saía levando uma espada de bambu para treinar em uma região afastada dali como de as doze horas afim de esquentar seu almoço,que preparara um dia não dava para viver o ano inteiro só de lamen e Junichi tinha certa habilidade na cozinha, necessária para quem vivia almoçado o rapaz descansaria lendo um mangá ou alguma HQ, (ele era fã do Homem-Aranha e do Batman)ou então jogaria um pouco de vídeo sairia afim de dar aulas de reforço a Ema,o que representaria uma quase certa emboscada de Kanako Urashima,se ela não tivesse saído sabe-se lá para as aulas terminadas o leikô tomaria um lanche na casa de chá Hinata,e voltaria para casa conversando com Mutsumi.(convém lembrar que Junichi morava no mesmo quarto que o Keitarô alugou anos atrás e que era vizinho ao ás os banheiros dos dois ainda eram conjugados o que vez ou outra proporcionava uma "cena estilo Love Hina".)O jantar era quase sempre acompanhado por ela que por sinal elogiava muito as habilidades culinárias do dois nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de relacionamento, mas eram muito amigos e quando Tsurugi tinha algum problema, ela sempre o do jantar o leikô assistia algum anime na TV (Os Guardiões Dimensionais, seu anime favorito estava chegando na fase final), leria a Bíblia(convém lembrar que o clã leikô é formado em maioria por espadachins cristãos e Junichi é um dos mesmos),e concluiria o seu dia de folga.

Entretanto aquele fora um dia em que o leikô não conseguira fazer absolutamente nada. Havia levantado mais cedo do que o normal em dias de folga (seis e meia da manhã)e vestido seu kimono para o treino mas não quase toda a manhã deitado, olhando para o teto do -se apenas para almoçar (naquele dia foi um rápido miojo) e como não teria que dar aulas de reforço para Ema a tarde,deitou-se no chão fitando o teto.

Seu celular tocou nesse instante.

-Alô, Hayashibara?

-Senpai, como você está?Curtindo a folga?-disse do outro lado da linha Kotori Hayashibara uma bela jovem de cabelos alaranjados que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros,olhos cor de mel e que usava um óculos tipo os da Naru cursava o primeiro ano de história na Toudai.

-Sim de certa forma.-respondeu ele.-E você aproveitando as aulas?

-Não, hoje fomos dispensados.-respondeu e depois disse com entusiasmo.-Senpai!Será que não poderíamos aproveitar hoje para umas aulas extras de kendô?

(Kotori era do clube de kendô da Toudai e uma das melhores.A jovem foi salva por Junichi de um bando de arruaceiros sendo que o rapaz valeu-se apenas de um guarda-chuva para dar cabo então ela grudou no rapaz implorando-o para que ele a treinasse. Junichi acabou concordando em lhe ensinar o básico, mas nunca passou aulas a nível de um leikô.)

-Eu lamento Kotori, mas hoje eu tenho um compromisso inadiável.-respondeu de forma gentil.

-Puxa que pena...-lamentou-se ela.-Vai sair com a namorada?

-É mais ou menos eu acho...-murmurou ele.

-Como?

-Vamos fazer assim.-sugeriu o rapaz tentando mudar de assunto.-No fim de semana se eu não tiver compromisso a gente combina para eu te ensinar ta certo?

-Eba!Legal!-respondeu Kotori feliz.

-Ufa...-pensou Tsurugi.-Do jeito que Kotori é curiosa eu teria que dar muitas explicações a ela.

-Bom então nos vemos outro dia!E senpai...

-Hum?

-Espero que ela diga "sim"!-disse Kotori com um sorriso.

-Como é?

A jovem riu e desligou o telefone.

-Essa Kotori...-sorriu o rapaz e voltou a deitar-se no chão.Não demorou muito para perder-se em seus pensamentos outra algo que o incomodava naquele dia.Não,não era nada sobre o Grupo Fantasma ou Kai Amakusa.E na verdade até o momento o leikô estava alheio aos acontecimentos dentro do mundo da magia ou no seu clã.No momento o que lhe incomodava era algo maravilhoso (ou não) que aconteceria na tarde daquele o dia de seu encontro com Motoko dia anterior a própria Motoko havia lhe telefonado para marcar o dia,alegando já ter a resposta para a sua declaração.

Junichi se corroía por dentro com a se a shinmei o chamou para sair isso significava que ela lhe diria "sim".Ou estaria Motoko lhe dando a chance de ter um encontro com ela apenas como um "prêmio de consolação" ou uma retribuição pelo outro encontro?E no fim ela o beijaria e diria algo como "eu te amo,mas não podemos ficar juntos"?

O leikô pensava dessa forma por que sabia que se o namoro deles se confirmasse,ele teria que enfrentar uma série de inconveniências.E a própria Motoko estava ciente disso por que teria que enfrentar as mesmas coisas.

No clã leikô,uma coisa que não era levada em conta para assumir o posto de Mestre Supremo era o estado passado houve mestres que nunca se havia um certo problema quanto a origem da pessoa com quem o Mestre poderia se casar.

Junichi sabia que a vontade dos mestres que formavam o Conselho Leikô era que ele se casasse com Ayane suas famílias eram as duas mais fortes do clã atual,(e a própria Ayane era apaixonada por ele) alguns presumiam que os descendentes dessa união seriam os que levariam os samurais leikô a um outro ní verdade até a própria Ayane acreditava nisso.Já outros defendiam a união deste com Kiyone Azuma ou ainda reivindicavam para ela o posto como mestra do clã devido a Junichi nunca ter sido muito chegado a opinião do conselho leikô.Não preciso dizer que Azuma jamais aceitaria a posição de Tsurugi.

Mas se tinha algo que o Conselho Leikô era em sua maioria contra,era o casamento de qualquer membro do clã com um ainda mais se este fosse o Mestre Supremo do clã.Embora tenha havido um grande esforço por parte de Mayumi Tomoe e Genzo Tsurugi para aproximarem os dois clãs,e mesmo agora com a ultima missão em conjunto que até ajudou para quebrar certas barreiras,os mestres mais conservadores das duas escolas ainda mantinham uma conduta conservadora quanto ao contato entre elas,ainda mais se isso levasse a um relacionamento amoroso entre seus membros.

O que diria então se soubessem que seus dois Mestres Supremos iriam namorar?Os shinmeis também não aceitariam isso de forma alguma.Já tinham perdido Mayumi Tomoe tragicamente,depois Tsuruko se casou e abandonou a espada.E agora sua mestra se tornaria a esposa de um leikô?Sem falar que tinham samurais entre os shinmeis que defendiam um tipo de "voto de castidade" para Motoko,afim de que ela não se casasse e abandonasse a espada como sua irmã.

Junichi refletia sobre tudo isso,na verdade o leikô pensava nessa situação desde quando se apaixonou por ela e soube que Motoko seria a herdeira do estilo outro problema que o atormentava desde muito tempo era Ayane e sua paixonite por o rapaz a convencesse a desitir,seria tudo mais fácil,mas será que a Ayane desistiria de tentar conquistá-lo e aceitaria o casamento de Junichi e Motoko na boa?

Foi nessa hora que o celular do rapaz que a hora do encontro não tardava Tsurugi tratou logo de se arrumar.

_**Pensão Hinata**_

-Estou em casa!-anunciou Motoko.

-Motoko,bem vinda!-cumprimentou Shinobu usando um avental por cima de uma calça branca e uma blusa bege sem mangas.-Advinha só quem veio nos..

Nem deu tempo de Shinobu completar a frase. Motoko passou por ela como um jato correndo para o seu quarto.

-Por que tanta pressa?-estranhou a jovem.

-Vai ver que ela tem algo importante para fazer.-responde uma voz feminina.

Levou uns vinte minutos para Motoko tomar um banho rápido se arrumar e voltar,vestindo uma saia azul que ia até um dedo acima dos joelhos e uma blusa branca de alças.

-Shinobu, desculpe não ter te dado atenção mas é que...

-Como vai Motoko?-respondeu a mulher de blusa amarela de mangas curtas e uma saia nem longa, nem curta de cor vermelha.

-Naru-senpai!-exclamou a shinmei feliz.-Há quanto tempo!

-Que bom vê-la novamente Motoko!-respondeu Naru.-Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo, mas com tanta coisa em casa para ajeitar...

-Mas se era tanta coisa podia ter nos chamado!-respondeu Shinobu.

-Eu agradeço, mas isso era uma coisa que eu e o Keitarô tínhamos que fazer construir juntos nossos sonhos.

-A propósito Motoko...-perguntou Naru.-Você está linda!Vai se encontrar com alguém?

-É...pode se dizer que sim...

-Não me diga que com o Junichi?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Sim...-respondeu ela com um leve corar.

-Puxa que inveja!Queria eu ter um namorado para sair!

-Mas ele não é meu namorado!-disse a shinmei irritada.

-Então eu posso namorar com ele?-disse Shinobu em um tom de zombaria.

-Claro que não!Quer dizer...

-Motoko finalmente encontrou alguém que ama?Isso é muito bom!-disse Naru com um sorriso enquanto Shinobu caía na zoaçã ficou corada de -se da brincadeira ela decide perguntar algo:

-É Naru-senpai...

-Sim?

-Se uma pessoa tem um grande dever a cumprir e todos contam com ela,mas ela também quer lutar por sua felicidade e isso poderia por em risco o seu dever...o que ela faz?

Shinobu não entendeu nada da pergunta, mas Naru olhou para a shinmei e respondeu com um sorriso:

-Nunca desistir de sempre podemos ter tudo,mas quando podemos alcançar um objetivo,temos que lutar por ele com toda as nossas forç contrário você nunca encontrará a sua felicidade.

E disse mais:

-Ajudar os outros é bom,mas lembre-se que você deve fazer algo por você també a felicidade de seus companheiros de nada vale se eles não te ajudarem a proteger a sua menos é isso o que eu penso.

-Tem razão senpai...obrigada...eu estava com dúvidas mas agora já sei o que devo fazer.

Dizendo isso Motoko saiu.

-E então Shinobu?-perguntou Naru.-Quem é o rapaz que conquistou o coração da Motoko?

Shinobu deu um sorriso e sentou-se para contar.

Eram quatro horas da tarde quando Junichi chegara no lugar combinado (em frente de um cinema).O rapaz usava uma calça preta e uma blusa azul com uma jaqueta jeans sem mangas por Motoko ainda não estava ali,sentou-se em um banco para o celular do bolso,checando umas fotos que tinha tirado já fazia algum tempo.

-Será que tem alguma noticia na maginet?-pensou ele que resolveu acessar o serviço da maginet em seu celular, mas antes que o fizesse fora interrompido.

-Tsurugi...desculpa a demora...

Bom depois de um longo tempo retornei a escrever a fic não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos esta temporada irá ter,mas pretendo fazê-la com a mesma quantidade ou mais do que a primeira saga shinmei.

Resolvi colocar a Yomiko Readman neste capitulo,por ser uma de minhas personagens favoritas do anime Read or Die (onde ela realmente substitui uma professora para dar aula.)Yomiko ainda dará as suas caras em outros capítulos da fic.

Agradecimentos a Mariana Panda e Mazaki,idealizadoras de dois personagens originais (Nick Vallens e Kotone Michihara respectivamente.)


	2. Escolha de samurai,decisão de mulher

Em algum lugar do Japão...

Passos rápidos são ouvidos no meio de uma meio as árvores, um ninja corre em uma velocidade absurda como se fugisse de alguém,até chegar a uma ele deu um salto até uma arvore próxima e prosseguiu seu caminho saltando pelos galhos das á de uns minutos desceu subitamente escondendo-se em um monte de arbustos.

O ninja suspira depois de uns minutos de tranqü se levanta sente uma presença atrás de ele ataca com uma kunai,golpeando o repete o mesmo movimento ao seu redor como se tivesse sendo rodeado por alguém,atacando a sua direita,esquerda e novamente atrás em seguida sua kunai voa de sua mão como se algo a tivesse arrancado e logo depois o próprio ninja vai ao chão.

Quando ele abre os seus olhos,vê a bela samurai leikô Kiyone Azuma a sua frente, usando um traje de ninja de cor verde que se camuflava com o ambiente e trazendo seu arco e espada consigo.O ninja tenta levantar para atacá-la, mas é lançado ao chão novamente por um rápido ataque com a mão esquerda.

-Eu só tenho uma pergunta...-diz a jovem de forma bem calma.-E sugiro que me responda saber se está mentindo, pode ter certeza.

_**Capitulo 2:Escolha de uma samurai,decisão de uma mulher.**_

E segue o encontro de Junichi e Motoko,onde esta acabara de chegar...

-Desculpe a demora.-disse a shinmei.

Junichi demorou uns dois segundos admirando-a, até que caiu em si e respondeu:

-Tudo bem eu acabei de chegar...Você está linda Aoyama.

-Obrigada.-corou levemente.-Dessa vez você conseguiu dizer sem se atrapalhar.

-Não me lembre disso!-reclamou o rapaz e Motoko deu um pequeno sorriso.

-E então podemos ir?-perguntou ela.

-Claro.-respondeu o leikô.-E pra onde vamos?

-Bom primeiro vamos ver o eu quero ir em outros lugares.

-Quais?

-Você vai saber quando chegar a hora.-respondeu a shinmei caminhando uns dois passos a sua frente.-Vamos ?

-Claro.-disse sorrindo.

Enquanto isso no aeroporto,Negi e os demais esperavam os visitantes.O professor-mirim, junto de Kamo,Asuna e Kotarô esperavam Nick no lado lado sul,Setsuna,Konoka e Takuya esperavam por Kotone e Miriam.

-Quem ia imaginar que os dois vôos chegariam quase na mesma hora?-comentou Kotarô.

-Houve um atraso no vôo americano.-lembrou Negi.

-Mana, o que aconteceu?Você ta com uma cara estranha desde cedo.-perguntou Kamo.

-Não é nada.-respondeu Asuna emburrada.

-Tem algo a ver com o Takuya?-perguntou ele novamente querendo tirar um sarro.

-O Fuinha Safada eu já disse que não foi nada deixa de ser intrometida!-e se afasta resmungando.-Não acredito que ele fez isso como pode?Aquele sem-vergonha aproveitador...

-Então foi isso...-disse consigo mesmo o arminho com um brilho sacana no olhar.

-Kamo é melhor deixar a Asuna quieta.-alertou Negi com uma gota atrás da nuca.

-O que foi! vai querer perguntar bancar o intrometido também o pirralho!-perguntou ela irritada para Negi.

-Não Asuna na verdade eu...

Nesse instante é anunciado no aeroporto:

_Vôo 345 de Nova York desembarcando pelo portão 5._

-É o vôo dele, Negi.-avisou Kotarô.

Asuna esqueceu do nervosismo e voltou-se para o portão de desembarque.Não demorou muito para que alguém se aproximasse até eles e perguntasse:

-Com licença...vocês são minha recepção e escolta até Mahora?

-Você é...?-perguntou Negi.

-Nick Vallens da Associação de Magia Americana.

-Negi Springfield.-estende a mão para cumprimentar o rapaz.-Esses são Kotaro Inugami,Asuna Kagurazaka e Kamo.

-Um grande prazer conhecê-los.-disse Nick cumprimentando a todos educadamente.-Presumo que sairemos agora.

-Receio que teremos que esperar mais um pouco.-respondeu Negi.-Temos mais convidados chegando com o mesmo objetivo que o seu.

-Mesmo objetivo?-estranhou o americano.

Enquanto isso no lado sul...

-Será que elas já chegaram?-perguntou Konoka.

-Ouvimos o anúncio agora pouco devem estar nos esperando.-respondeu Takuya.

-Aliás Sagara,o que houve entre você e a Asuna?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Na-Nada absolutamente nada!-respondeu ele de uma forma que deixou Setsuna definitivamente não agia daquela sorriu ao ver a expressão do já havia curado o olho do leikô,mas ele permanecia com os óculos escuros.

-Devem ser elas.-avisou Konoka ao ver duas jovens paradas mais a frente.E todos se dirigiram para lá.

-Com licença, mas você é a Miriam Sawada?-perguntou a maga branca ao ver uma jovem com um boné que trazia a bandeira do Brasil na frente.

-Sim sou eu mesma.-respondeu ela.(Miriam havia colocado o boné na descida do avião)-E você?

-Eu sou Konoka aqui são Setsuna Sakurazaki e Takuya acompanhá-las até Mahora.

-Ah, então você é a neta do grão mestre Konoemon Konoe!Prazer conhecê-la!-respondeu a brasileira.

-Sim.O prazer é meu.-responde sorrindo.

-E você deve ser o meu irmão de clã.-disse para Sagara.

-Irmão?

-Um gatinho desse é seu irmão?-perguntou Kotone.-To vendo que a maçã caiu bem longe da árvore.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-disse Sawada irritada.-E eu não disse que ele era irmão de sangue e sim um companheiro leikô!

-Então você é uma leikô?

-Sou uma das alunas que Mestra Tomoyo fez em sua passagem pelo que eu o vi deduzi logo que era um leikô, e da Unidade Especial, estou certa?

-Você é muito boa.-elogiou Sagara.-De fato eu já tinha ouvido falar da escola leikô brasileira, mas não imaginava que vocês tivessem contato com a associação de magia de lá.

-Sim, pode-se dizer que eu sou a mediadora entre o nosso clã e os magos.

-Interessante.-respondeu o rapaz.-Os mediadores costumam ser pessoas de um nível considerável.E se você foi aluna da Mestra Tomoyo então é sem dúvida a mais preparada para o cargo.

Miriam apenas fundo ela estava interessada em comparar suas habilidades com os de um Unidade Especial Leikô do Japã fazer isso assim que a missão fosse concluída.

-Ei!Vai ficar nessa de "intercambio leikô" e não vai me apresentar não?-disse Kotone.

-E desde quando eu sou sua relações públicas?-perguntou Miriam.

-Ah fala sério não custa nada...e depois você é a mais velha aqui,nasceu no século passado,é a líder!

-Quem foi que nasceu no século passado?E depois eu sou apenas um ano mais velha que você!

Os três observam o conversa das duas com uma gota na cabeç percebe ,dá uma pequena pigarreada e apresenta a jovem.

-Esta pastel aqui é minha amiga e parceira em minhas missões,Kotone Michihara.

-Oi!-respondeu ela.-Peraí!Pastel?

-Você também é uma samurai?-perguntou Setsuna rapidamente,querendo evitar outra discussão das duas.

-Sim.-responde Kotone.- E você deve ser uma shinmei.

-Como sabe disso?Não me diga que tem samurais shinmeis no Brasil?

-Sim e não.-responde ela.-Digamos que eu tenho um sexto sentido pra isso.

Setsuna não entende a resposta, mas ignora e faz outra pergunta:

-E qual é o seu estilo?

-_Estilo dos Quatro Ventos Sagrados_.-diz em português.

-Estranho...nunca ouvi falar de vocês...-comenta Takuya.

-Somos uma escola pouco conhecida.-responde a brasileira sem entrar em detalhes.

-Entendo...

-Bom,podemos ir agora?-pergunta Miriam.

-Sim,mas antes vamos nos encontrar com nossos amigos.-explica Konoka.-Eles estão aguardando outra visita que irá se encontrar com o vovô.Provavelmente ele já deve ter chegado.

As brasileiras saem junto com Takuya e fica um pouco pra trás observando a postura de Kotone.A resposta da brasileira fora simples demais para a seu íntimo ela se perguntava sobre a tal escola de samurais da qual Kotone Setsuna a jovem Michihara escondia alguma coisa.

-Set-chan!Vamos logo.-avisa Konoka já passos a frente.

-Sim Milady!-responde a samurai como se despertasse de seus pensamentos.

Voltando a Junichi e Motoko, ambos acabavam de sair do cinema.

-Foi um filme muito bom.-comentou a shinmei.

-Sim.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Não é a toa que foi aclamado como o melhor do ano.

-Ao menos uma dica da Kitsune não foi furada...-comenta baixinho consigo mesma em tom de alívio.

-Disse algo?

-Não nada.-respondeu Motoko.-Que tal continuarmos?

-Sim!

(Só pra constar,Motoko há dois dias atrás havia perguntado algumas coisas a Kitsune sobre bons locais para encontros e depois dela ter indicado uma série de lugares "nada puritanos" para irritação da samurai,resolveu lhe dar umas boas a shinmei ficou meio receosa de que alguma dica fosse furada e não teve tempo de conferir todas.)

Saindo dali os dois resolveram caminhar um pouco enquanto é que uma grande loja chamou a atenção uma loja de roupas muito famosa,especializada em roupas de festa e casamentos.A loja estava em semana de aniversário e estava então se aproximou da vitrine onde tinha um lindo vestido.

-Esse vestido...

-O que foi?-perguntou Motoko ao ver Junichi encarando o vestido e ficou totalmente corada ao ver que Junichi estava observando um vestido de noiva.

-Esse vestido me lembra o da Naru...-comenta ele indiferente a reação da shinmei.

-O vestido de noiva dela?-Motoko logo reparou que se não fosse por alguns detalhes o vestido seria idêntico ao de sua senpai.-Você viu as fotos do casamento?

-A Mutsumi e o Seta me mostraram as fotos que eles tiraram.-explicou.-Não são parecidos?

-Sim bastante.

Os dois já iam sair dali quando ouviram a vendedora os cumprimentarem:

-Sejam bem vindos!Veio escolher o seu vestido de noiva?-perguntou a vendedora a Motoko.

-N-não!-respondeu Motoko de forma educada.-Nós só estamos de passagem...

Quase como num tele-transporte apareceu o gerente olhando-a atentamente o que deu um susto nos estalou os dedos e uma outra mulher apareceu do nada com uma fita métrica tirando as medidas de Motoko e da medição ela fez um sinal de ok para o gerente e este disse:

-Esplêndido!Escutem vocês não se importariam em nos dar uma ajuda?

-Ajuda?

-Estamos com grandes problemas!Precisamos de modelos para divulgar nossas novas roupas de casamento e o casal que viria hoje não pode comparecer.-explicou ele.-Vocês dois tem o tamanho certo das roupas e sem falar do clima que existe entre vocês.O que acham?

-Clima entre a gente?-disseram os dois corados.

-Como recompensa vocês terão trinta por cento de desconto em suas próprias roupas de casamento!E nossas roupas são as melhores e as mais belas de toda essa região!

-Mas nós não somos noivos,muito menos modelos.-contestou Motoko.

-Ora detalhes, vocês se casarem, levem o tempo que levar o desconto permanecerá.É uma oferta excelente não?

-Mas já dissemos que...

-Perfeito!Vamos venham, venham!-interrompeu o gerente levando eles para a sala de trás da um instante as costureiras ajeitavam as roupas dos dois e antes que eles pudessem dizer que não queriam estar ali,já estavam prontos para as fotos.

-Onde estão os noivos?-perguntava impaciente a fotógrafa para o gerente que entrava no recinto.

-Ali estão eles!-disse o mesmo apresentando os dois samurais que entraram logo em um belo vestido branco de véu e grinalda com rosas brancas nas alças,enquanto Junichi usava um terno preto,e camisa social branca muito elegante.O coração de Junichi disparou como um trem-bala ao ver Motoko vestida de noiva.A shinmei por outro lado também ficou muito corada ao se ver vestida daquele sua mente se passava o casamento de sua irmã e o de Naru.E ao ver Junichi de noivo, aí que o coração dela bateu mais rápido.

-PERFEITO!-exclamou a fotógrafa.-O clima a emoção...era isso que eu queria!

Rapidamente ele começou a tirar as fotos dos dois,enquanto os funcionários da loja e até os clientes observavam admirados.Vários deles,(entre eles alguns casais de noivos) decidiram por comprar suas roupas ali mesmo.

-Muito obrigado!Obrigado mesmo!-disse o gerente.-Vocês salvaram o nosso dia!

-É...não foi nada...-respondeu Motoko.

-Foi excelente!Vocês foram os melhores casais com quem eu já trabalhei!-disse a fotógrafa explodindo de felicidade.-A atmosfera entre vocês foi perfeita!Aqui!Meu cartão!-entrega a Tsurugi.-Quando se casarem eu faço questão de fotografá-los por um bom preço!

-Sim, é foi um prazer,senhorita Ogura.-disse Junichi ainda perdido no meio de tudo o que ocorrera.

Os dois se despediram e seguiram seu caminho.

-Eu não acredito que passamos por isso.-comentou Motoko envergonhada.

-Nem eu...eles nos deram cópias das fotos e ainda do a galera da faculdade ver isso...

-Por outro lado você estava bem elegante.-elogiou Motoko.

-Acha mesmo?Você é que estava eu estivesse sozinho as fotos sairiam horríveis!

Os dois pararam um instante se hora passa um carro anunciando uma inauguração de uma lanchonete o que deu um pequeno susto nos dois.

-Você está com sede?-disse Tsurugi sem graça.-Eu vou comprar um refrigerante espera aí!-e saiu rapidamente antes que ela dissesse do que queria.

A shinmei sentou-se em um banco que ficava de frente para uma loja de eletroeletrônicos onde as TVs exibiam um tokusatsu recente,uma série de Kamen Rider para ser mais especí isso, Motoko dava uma olhada nas fotos que haviam tirado e no panfleto de divulgação que trazia os dois na quando a shinmei lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com sua irmã uns três dias antes.

_**Flashback **_

-Bem vinda Motoko! Não achei que a veria tão cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Tsuruko sentada em um sofá na sala de sua casa.

-Minha irmã,eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.-diz de forma bem polida.

-Sobre o Junichi?-pergunta sorrindo.

-Não!-cora.-Quer dizer sim...na verdade...como é o Tsurugi?

-Você me perguntou isso antes por telefone e eu já te é um excelente rapaz,esforçado e um bom líder para o clã leikô.Meio teimoso as vezes, mas muito fiel as suas convicções.

-Hum...-Motoko ficou pensativa.

-Está gostando dele não é?-pergunta Tsuruko.

-Eu?Não!Eu só estava curiosa se...

-Você não pode enganar sua irmã mais velha.-responde Tsuruko.-Eu sei que você gosta não fosse assim não se daria ao trabalho de vir até Kyoto me fazer uma pergunta que poderia ter feito pelo te conheço muito bem Motoko.

Tsuruko uma espada que estava na parede como decoração e enquanto a examinava continuou as perguntas:

-Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo, afinal sou sua irmã mais sincera comigo, o que você sente por ele?

A jovem disse com um ar de preocupação:

-Eu não sei é uns anos atrás eu não me importava com o amor nem ao menos permitia uma declaração de entanto quando conheci o Urashima eu aprendi o verdadeiro significado de se usar uma espada e de se amar alguéém agora...

-Agora você tem medo.-interrompe a irmã.

-Eu?

de amar e ser ê se declarou para o Urashima por que sabia que ele não sentia nada por você.Era um amor não correspondido e no fundo você queria que ele ficasse com a caso de Junichi é sempre amou você e convenhamos mesmo que você tenha uma "rival",Junichi nunca se interessou por ela em toda a sua vida.

-Irmã eu...

-Você tem medo do que virá a frente não é?

-Se eu disser sim, ele será meu primeiro namorado e Tsurugi com certeza já...

-Não.

-Não?

-Ele nunca namorou antes.

-Mas nem ficar ele ficou?

-Ele diz que ficar é perda de tempo ,e não pode sair beijando uma pessoa só por atração fí verdade desde o dia que ele te viu treinando na cachoeira ele decidiu que não olharia para mais ninguém a não ser você.E quer saber?Eu conheço muito bem o Junichi e teve garotas fora do clã leikô que se declararam a eram muito belas,mas ele nunca se deixou até a fazer piadinhas com ele por causa disso e mesmo assim ele não cedeu a pressão.

Motoko ia dizer uma coisa, mas Tsuruko a interrompeu dizendo:

-Sabe Motoko,quando eu conheci meu esposo eu nem imaginava como nunca tinha amado alguém antes ,e sabia que as coisas não seriam fá nós passamos por tudo e hoje veja só!Aqui estou carregando em meu ventre o nosso primeiro bebê.

-Eu não vou te jogar para cima do Junichi,muito menos exigir que você case.-continuou ela.-Se você gosta mesmo dele deveria lutar por esse se você tem medo de um relacionamento ou não gosta do rapaz, então deixe-o seguir com sua vida.É o melhor que pode fazer.

_**Fim do flashback**_

Motoko olhava para a foto enquanto as palavras de sua irmã ecoavam em sua é que Junichi volta com um refrigerante e a entrega.

-Obrigada.-disse ela abrindo a um gole no refrigerante e ia dar o segundo, mas parou olhando a TV.

-O que foi?

-Esse estilo de luta...

Motoko observava o Kamen Rider,cujo traje era preto com um tipo de proteção azul e branca no peito além de proteções no punho e pernas de mesma cor,a máscara tinha olhos vermelhos e seu formato da lembrava um pouco a do RX.O herói enfrentava bravamente dois monstros,um similar a um robô e outro com forma humanóide e que usava uma espada,até que levou um corte de espada do monstro humanóide seguido de uma rajada de energia do robô jogando-o a três metros de distancia.

-Você não pode conosco e nós pouparemos a vida de sua amiga.-disse o monstro humanóide.

O herói levantou-se lentamente dizendo:

-Não vou ser destruído aqui!Eu vou salvar a Yume com minhas próprias mãos!

O kingstone do herói começou a brilhar e seu traje mudou de cor,ficando vermelho com a parte da proteção do peito,punhos e pernas dourada com detalhes de disso ele partiu contra os dois vilões desviando-se habilmente dos golpes de energia disparados por eles e aplicando um chute no monstro humanóide que o lançou a cinco metros de distancia.

-Isso foi...-disse Motoko.

-Isso foi o que?-perguntou Junichi estranhamente nervoso.

-Magma Blade.-disse o herói após pegar uma espécie de sabre Jedi em sua perna,e uma voz computadorizada repetia:_-Magma Blade,Flame Mode._

Valendo-se da espada o Kamen Rider acertou um golpe em cheio com a espada no peito do robô que incendiou o mesmo e o destruiu ós isso sua espada foi atingida por um raio disparado pelo humanóide.O herói não se intimidou e partiu contra ele esquivando-se do golpe de espada do mesmo e atingindo seu peito com uma seqüência rápida e poderosa de socos,sendo que o ultimo o lançou a dois metros de finalizou dando um salto e girando no ar criando um redemoinho de chamas em torno de si atingiu o vilão no peito com um Rider Kick tipo o do RX, pondo fim ao oponente.

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-Motoko exclamou enquanto o Kamen Rider se destransformava.-Aquele é você!

-Eu?-disse Tsurugi fazendo uma piadinha forçada.-Bom ele parece ter a minha altura mas o corte de cabelo é diferente e o cabelo é mais claro que o meu...

-Não to falando disso!To falando dos movimentos dele!São os mesmos movimentos que você usa!

Vendo que várias pessoas começaram a olhar em sua direção Junichi faz um sinal com a mão para Motoko fazer silêncio e que lhe contaria tudo com calma em outro dois se retiram dali e em um lugar mais calmo ele conta a verdade.

-Então você foi o dublê das cenas de ação?

-Sim.

-E como conseguiu isso?

-Já ouviu falar do dojo Kawazoe?

-Sim já não me engano a filha do mestre do dojo foi a campeã do torneio juvenil interescolar do Japã que o nome dela é Tamaki...

-Exatamente.O pai dela é um velho conhecido de meu avô e a falecida mãe da Tamaki chegou a treinar em nossa escola por uns tempos.O fato é que um dos amigos do pai da Kawazoe foi o diretor responsável pela produção do Kamen Rider Zeta .Eles queriam um tipo de ação nos moldes de Kamen Rider Black RX e estavam procurando por novos dublês. Aí o senhor Kawazoe me indicou para o diretor afim de que eu fizesse uma ponta no eu fiz os testes, ele gostou tanto que acabei sendo dublê do herói.

-Então você trabalha como dublê nas horas vagas.

-Mais ou menos...eu não gosto de depender do dinheiro dos meus pais, então procuro me virar como eu posso.

-Hmm...

-O que foi?

-Nada, só que é estranho ver você como um herói de imaginando o que o pessoal do seu clã achou.

-Bom alguns não disseram criticaram eu usar as habilidades leikô para ganhar dinheiro, quando na verdade eu só usei o meu estilo normal de lutar.

-Não usou nada de suas habilidades leikô?

-Não.

-Mesmo?-da uma encarada no rapaz.

-Talvez um pouquinho.-sorri sem graça.-Em todo o caso eu usei um nome artístico o que evita um pouco de ficarem me procurando por aí.

-Se bem me lembro eu tinha ouvido alguns alunos shinmeis falarem sobre este que é a melhor série de Kamen Rider desde o Black e Black RX.

-Os produtores estão planejando um filme.E parece que vou ser chamado para trabalhar.

-Espero que vamos prosseguir? Ainda temos tempo para ir em outros lugares.

-Desde que não seja compras.

-Bom eu tava pensando em comprar novos equipamentos para o clube de kendô e...

-Vai querer que eu carregue tudo?-exclamou Tsurugi.

-Relaxa é só brincadeira.-respondeu a shinmei.

-Você hein?

Ambos riram e continuaram seu encontro.

Em Mahora ,todos já haviam retornado trazendo os convidados estrangeiros.

-Ho,ho,ho bem vindos vocês.-saudou o diretor-geral a Nick,Miriam e Kotone.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo grão-mestre.-disse Nick de forma bem formal.

-Também é um prazer para nós conhecê-lo grão-mestre... "Papai Noel..."

-Papai Noel!-estranhou Miriam.-Que tipo de saudação foi essa Kotone?-As duas haviam dito a saudação ao mesmo tempo tirando a parte do "Papai Noel".

-Ora quem mais fica falando "ho,ho,ho"?

-Você e suas piadas ...

Os demais observavam a cena.*gota*

-Essa garota...-pensou Takuya.

-É bem estranha...-completava Setsuna.

O diretor geral sorriu e prosseguiu:

-Ho,ho,ho então você é a jovem Michihara.É um prazer finalmente conhecer uma descendente dessa honrada família.

-O prazer é meu senhor.-disse Kotone de forma tão polida e ao mesmo tempo ignorando a bronca de palavaras de Konoemon logicamente não deixaram de ser bem observadas por Setsuna e Takuya.

-Bom, já que estão todos aqui eu gostaria que me informassem sobre tudo.-pediu o grão-mestre de Kanto.

Sendo assim os jovens começando pelas meninas e terminando com Nick,revelam todos os fatos que aconteceram em seus respectivos países.

lamento muito pela perda de seu avô, jovem Vallens.

O rapaz ficou uns segundos em silê a tristeza e prosseguiu:

-Infelizmente agora não temos tempo para chorar a morte de meu avô.Não sabemos quem o matou e nem como isso foi feito.

-É praticamente inacreditável.-comentou Kotarô.-Não importa o país,os guardas dos grão-mestres sempre foram guerreiros de elite com um nível muito que nenhum deles viu o assassino é algo surpreendente.

vocês duas viram o assassino não é?-perguntou Nick as brasileiras.

-Para ser sincero quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu acho que foi proposital.-comentou Kotone.

-Então você também acha isso?

-Sim Miriam.

-Espera um pouco!-disse Kotarô novamente.-Você está dizendo que o cara tentou assassinar o grão-mestre brasileiro queria que vocês o vissem?E depois se matou a troco de nada?

-Pode parecer estranho, mas de acordo com o que Nick relatou,se comparar o homem que enfrentamos com o assassino do grão-mestre Vallens o nível é totalmente diferente.-explicou Miriam.-No nosso caso teve indícios de entrada suspeita no campus o que nos ajudou a impedir o crime,já nos EUA nenhuma pista foi encontrada.É como se o próprio assassino tivesse sido mandado pra uma missão a qual não estava a altura.-conclui.

-Mas o fato de ambos serem do mesmo contratador não pode ser descartado.-observou Setsuna.

-Exatamente.-respondeu Sawada.

-Tá bom eu não to entendendo nada, mas por que um cara aceitaria um trabalho que ele não pode fazer?-perguntou Asuna.-Não seria idiotice demais?Ou então ele tava doido pra conseguir uma grana extra ou coisa do tipo?

-Mana,deveria pensar antes de fazer uma pergunta dessas.-observou Kamo.

-Não,ela tocou num ponto importante.-comentou Nick.-Por que mandar um assassino de nível inferior a uma escola de magia com o mesmo propósito do que matou meu avô?Provavelmente tem algum mistério em tudo isso.

Todos ficam refletindo na questão até que Negi lembra-se de uma coisa:

-A propósito diretor sobre o que o senhor queria nos falar antes?-pergunta.

-Ah a respeito do relatório da Mestra Azuma.

-Ela descobriu algo sobre Kai Amakusa?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Ela não o encontrou, mas descobriu algo bem isso.

O diretor mostra uma foto de um rubi do tamanho de um ovo de galinha.

-Um rubi?Ele queria roubar um rubi?-perguntou Asuna.

-Não é um rubi qualquer.É uma das pedras sagradas milenares.

-Pedra Milenar?-perguntam todos.

-Vocês nunca ouviram falar disso por que apenas os grão-mestres sabem a respeito.

O diretor levantou-se e caminhou em direção a janela do seu escritório enquanto começava seu relato:

-Muitos séculos atrás, o mundo dos magos e este mundo enfrentaram sua maior ameaç homem dotado de poderes mágicos incomensuráveis e habilidades de combate muito acima do nível homem organizando um exército poderoso,repleto de homens e youkais e toda sorte de criaturas mágicas,iniciou sua marcha para a dominação do mundo começando pelo Japão.

Todos escutavam atentamente e o diretor prosseguiu:

-Além de seu próprio poder,o mago trazia uma pedra misteriosa pedra lhe concedia muito mais poderes e habilidades,além de fortalecer ainda mais o seu exército,o que tornava a luta muito desigual para seus eram todas as esperanças exauridas,os magos e os samurais coordenaram um ultimo ataque desesperado contra as duas principais forças do quando três raios de esperança apareceram em nosso mundo.

-Três raios de esperança?-indagou Negi.

-Sim.São chamados pela história de Sacred Sacred Warriors são sete seres poderosos do mais alto nível,detentores de um senso inigualável de justiça e poderes acima do nível de um mago ou guerreiro honrados que há muito fizeram um juramento de protegerem esse mundo das sombras,aparecendo somente em ocasiões em que a humanidade está a beira da extinção.

-Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso...-comentou Nick.-Parece coisa de anime...

-Mas a história é bem real.-prosseguiu Konoemon.-E foi ainda por que em toda a história nunca ouviu-se falar da aparição de dois Sacred Warriors em uma mesma são tão poderosos que apenas um era o ém o perigo representado por esse mago foi tão grande que três dos Sacred vieram ao mundo conhecido para enfrentá-lo.

-E eles venceram, certo?-perguntou Asuna.

-Sim.E tão misteriosamente quanto apareceram eles desapareceram.A pedra misteriosa foi partida em vários pedaços durante a -se então de alquimia os magos transformaram esses pedaços em várias pedras preciosas diferentes e as dividiram entre os grão-mestres de todo o mundo,para que ninguém usasse seus poderes a guarda dessas pedras foram passadas de geração a geração.

-Então o assassinato do grão-mestre Vallens está relacionado a essas pedras?-perguntou Takuya.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas.-respondeu o diretor-geral.-As pedras estão escondidas em um lugar que apenas os grão-mestres entanto,uma vez que o grão-mestre morre, a barreira que mantêm a pedra escondida desaparece,tornando-a visível até que outro assume o posto de grã o relatório da Mestra Azuma,o grupo Fantasma,para ser mais preciso Kai Amakusa, estava investigando o paradeiro de todas essas pedras.

-Então eles querem reunir todas as pedras para usar os seus poderes...-comentou Negi.

-Isso é que não faz sentido.-observou Konoemon.-O fato é que o poder que está escondido nessas pedras só poderá ser usado se a pedra original for os Sacred Warriors levaram algumas delas consigo,e como ninguém nunca descobriu o paradeiro deles seria impossível mesmo para o lendário Kai Amakusa encontrá-los.

-Kai Amakusa...então foi ele que matou meu avô...-disse Nick cerrando os punhos com ódio.

-Eu não estou tão certa.-comentou Setsuna.-As pistas que nos levaram a investigar seu paradeiro demonstravam que se ele estiver vivo com certeza ainda está no Japão.

-Se esse é o caso com certeza ele deve estar trabalhando com mais alguém...só não sabemos quem é.-disse Negi com a mão no queixo como se tivesse pensando.

-Tem uma coisa que não entendi.-perguntou Kotone.-O que levou os Sacred Warriors a não levarem todas as pedras consigo?Por que deixaram algumas sobre a guarda dos magos?

-Eu não sei dizer ao certo.-respondeu o diretor-geral.-Provavelmente eles tinham os seus motivos.

-Isso não nos leva a lugar nenhum.-comentou Takuya.-Sabemos que tem algo que eles estão atrás,e sabemos que eles PODEM desconhecemos quem são,seus objetivos e mesmo onde eles estão.E provavelmente Kai Amakusa é a chave para tudo isso.

-Sobre Kai...-comentou Nick.-Eu preciso falar com o seu mestre.-informa a Takuya.

-O meu mestre?

-Sim é de muita importâ vez que Night Blade era do seu clã.

-Está dizendo que o meu clã está envolvido?-perguntou Takuya sem sair do sério.

-Não estou dizendo nada,apenas quero fazer umas perguntas ao seu mestre.

Takuya olhou fixamente para o rapaz e julgando que ele estava sendo sincero disse:

-Está o levarei até lá amanhã cedo.

-Nós também vamos.-disse Sawada.

-Vocês também?-perguntou Nick.

-Eu preciso me reportar ao mestre Tsurugi.-explicou a leikô.-E também temos que verificar umas coisas.

-Muito bem então vamos todos nós.

-Eu também gostaria de acompanhá-los.-disse Setsuna.-Gostaria de informar a mestra Aoyama sobre isso que os nossos clãs terão que se envolver em outra grande batalha.

-Concordo com você Sakurazaki.-disse Takuya.-Mas isso dependerá do diretor-geral.

-Sim vocês podem pedi ao professor Takahata para ir a Kansai informá-los do que está que ter muito cuidado daqui pra hora vocês estão dispensados.

-Sim senhor!-disseram eles.

-Negi poderia esperar um minuto?-pediu Konoemon enquanto todos se retiraram.

-Sim?

-Negi eu temo que os inimigos que enfrentaremos agora não se comparam ao Grupo Fantasma ou a qualquer outra coisa com a qual você lidou.A magia a qual o tal mago usara no passado era tão poderosa que nem o seu pai e a Evangeline ousariam evocá assim você pretende ir em frente?

O mago-mirim respirou fundo e disse:

-Se eu tiver que lutar lutarei.Não por que quero superar o meu pai ou deixar a mestra farei o que for preciso para proteger meus amigos de qualquer coisa!

-Ho,ho,ho,esse é o espí sorte meu filho.

Sendo assim Negi se retira deixando apenas o diretor-geral fica em silencio por alguns segundos e diz consigo mesmo:

-Seja lá quem tiver fazendo isso conhece muito dos segredos dos vez a batalha será difícil.

Enquanto isso,em Kyoto, Kiyone chegava a entrada de uma gruta nas profundezas da muita cautela,a Azuma entrou no cheiro de éter vindo do fundo da caverna chamou sua atenção.A jovem caminhou por mais uns metros até que chegou ao lugar de onde vinha o odor...

-Mas o que é isso?-pensava surpresa.-Por que um laboratório nesse fim de mundo?

A samurai começou a examinar o a conclusão de que o laboratório tinha sido reativado após muitos anos sem uso,para alguma experiência nem um pouco ortodoxa.

-Eu esperava encontrar pistas sobre Kai Amakusa,-pensava.-Mas ao invés disso eu descobri que...

Nesse momento Kiyone é cercada por vinte ninjas.

-Ora,ora o que temos aqui?-disse um deles que parecia ser o lider.-Uma linda jovem perdida!Entrar no esconderijo dos outros sem permissão é feio sabia?

-Essa garota parece ser uma das Unidades Especiais leikô.-comenta um deles.

-Então os leikôs já estão como o mestre disse que aconteceria.

-Então vamos acabar com...urgh!-antes que um dos ninjas terminasse a frase já fora golpeado por Kiyone valendo-se de sua espada curta.

O líder mal pensa em fazer algo e vê todos os outros caírem no chã que imediatamente após perceber o ocorrido ele sente uma espada próxima ao seu pescoço.

não morreram.E se você quiser que eles continuem vivos, me diga o que estavam fazendo encobrindo as pistas do Grupo Fantasma?

-E-eu não sei do que você está falando.

-Não vou perguntar uma segunda sei que vocês trabalham para Night Blade.E sei que ele está envolvido em algo maior.

-Não há necessidade de eu responder.-disse o líder ninja.-Afinal você não pertence mais ao mundo dos vivos.

-Como é?

-Neste instante todos os ninjas desmaiados,incluindo ele começam a agarrou o braço de Kiyone com força e um segundo depois, uma grande explosão aconteceu no local.

Estava no comecinho da noite quando Motoko e Junichi chegavam a uma praça com um belo chafariz no uns minutos e as luzes do local seriam acesas e o chafariz não sabia, mas antes de ligar marcando o encontro,a shinmei andou por todos os lados procurando por si só um lugar mais apropriado para aquele é que achara esta pracinha que expressava tudo o que queria , que caminhava ao lado de Junichi ,começou a diminuir lentamente os seus passos ficando mais atrás enquanto o leikô seguia em direção ao nem percebera o diminuir dos passos da deslumbrado com o local escolhido para o fim de seu encontro.

Motoko por sua vez tinha o seu coração tomado pelo contar as batidas aceleradas deste que a medida que o momento crucial se aproximava, acelerava ainda se preparado muito para aquele momento,mas agora a jovem não sabia se dizia algo ou se bancava a Shinobu de anos atrás e saia correndo dali.

Junichi não estava em situação a viu mais cedo a primeira coisa que quis foi perguntar de cara se ela tinha a de muita força de vontade para segurar a língua.A vontade de saber a resposta lhe corroia por dentro até aquela hora,mas, depois de terem sido "modelos de noivos" ,se ele ouvisse um não,não saberia o que fazer.

Motoko começou a lembrar da primeira vez que disse que amava alguém. A shinmei estava no meio de uma luta com a irmã quando se declarou para o Keitarô.E por mais que seus sentimentos por ele fossem verdadeiros naquela época,Motoko ainda sonhava com uma declaração "normal" sem batalhas,sem combates,apenas ela e a pessoa amada.

-Tsurugi...

-Aoyama...

-Aqui é um lindo lugar não é mesmo?-perguntou ela tentando quebrar o clima que a incomodava na hora.

-Sim realmente.-respondeu ele curtamente,não conseguia pensar mais em nenhum comentário longo para estender o silêncio de alguns poucos e ao mesmo tempo longos segundos se fez por ali.

-Tivemos um dia bem divertido não foi?-lembrou a shinmei.

-Verdade.-respondeu ele com um sorriso enquanto lembrava-se de tudo o que ocorrera naquele fato fora bem tranqüilo,sem pessoas o desafiando,sem confusões,apenas um encontro bem normal.

Mais um silêncio se fez presente no lábios de Motoko começam a tremer de ansiedade,e por fim a jovem deixa a coragem abraçá-la e tornar audível a voz de seu coração.

-Tsurugi...não...Junichi.-dizer o primeiro nome do leikô fez o coração do rapaz dar uma palpitada tão forte que Motoko só não escutou por estar muito nervosa.-Sabe eu...

O palco estava pronto.Não tinha mais de fechar os olhos como se escutasse o seu próprio coração que lhe repassava cada uma das palavras que tinha guardada consigo, a shinmei prosseguiu:

-Eu fui criada como uma que eu só deveria viver para a espada e que o amor não era para mim.E mesmo depois de tudo o que eu passei em minha vida,mesmo aceitando que eu posso amar e ser amada,ainda tive um grande temor de nunca ser correspondida.

-Mas você...despertou algo em sentimento totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu senti antes e tão especial como o de um primeiro sei que como mestres supremos de nosso clã teremos represália de muitos mas...

Motoko cala-se por uns instantes e se aproxima de Junichi ficando a poucos centímetros de distancia do corações batiam na mesma respirações estavam quase que sincronizadas.

-Mas mesmo assim...eu quero quero ter a minha shinmei não vou desistir da espada,foi o caminho que eu escolhi para mim.E como mulher não vou desistir de amar e ser não vou desistir da minha felicidade.E a minha felicidade é estar com você ainda não entendo muito desse sentimento maravilhoso que eu tenho. Mas há uma coisa em que tenho te amo muito...e quero ficar com você...de hoje...para todo sempre...

Enfim Motoko disse o que sentia.E a própria estava surpresa com o que acabara de por sua vez ficou imóvel por um breve eu seu melhor sonho tinha imaginado um momento tão especial como pode ouvir as palavras com as quais sonhara desde o dia em que se apaixonou enquanto das sombras observava o treinamento da jovem na floresta em para isso que ele havia estudado como louco para entrar na para isso que ele veio morar nas proximidades da pensão Hinata,contrariar o conselho quanto a quem ele deveria se isso ele levava a fama de "o mestre mais insubordinável".

Motoko agora esperava a reação de ela falado algo errado já que o rapaz não se mexia?Antes que conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação sentiu os dedos da mão direita do rapaz tocarem levemente o seu rosto enquanto um sorriso apaixonado se fazia presente em sua que era correspondido pela shinmei, que olhava fixa em seus olhos sem piscar.

Junichi ainda se perguntava dentro de si se tudo aquilo era um sonho até que sentiu os dedos da mão direita de Motoko deslizarem pelos seus lábios.O rapaz segurou carinhosamente as mãos da jovem enquanto seus lábios se aproximaram do dela como em câmera lenta.

Um leve e suave isso que acontecera.Não era algo como um beijo apaixonado de como um selinho de um recheado da mais pura inocência: o começo de um grande amor.

Bom mais um capitulo concluí estava pronto a um certo tempo mas demorei um pouco para revisar umas a parte do Kamen Rider Zeta,é uma outra fic que venho desenvolvendo,mas não sei ainda se postarei ela por ao dojo Kawazoe e a Tamaki,resolvi fazer uma menção baseado no anime/mangá Bamboo Blade,mas não tenho planos de colocar algum dos personagens em minha fic.

Até a próxima!


	3. Sonhos,pesadelos,ilusão e realidade

Passos acelerados se ouviam por dentro da escuridão que assolava aquela bela jovem, ofegante,usava todas as forças que tinha a cada passo de sua corrida por dentro do corredor dos dormitórios do 3-A.O sorriso que sempre trazia,habitual de sua personalidade tinha sido esmagado por uma expressão forte de preocupação,um mal pressentimento que a consumia por dentro.A jovem,Konoka Konoe chega enfim ao seu objetivo,a porta de seu dormitório,onde para,receosa antes de fundo,a Konoe reúne coragem para abrir a porta e mal dá dois passos a dentro, avista Negi,Asuna,Nodoka e Yue caídos no chão,bem como as outras alunas integrantes da Ala Alba.A jovem abaixa-se afim de ver como eles estavam, mas algo aterrorizante acontecera:Todos estavam mortos.

-Não pode ser...-dizia tomada pela visão tão assombrosa,e logo seus ouvidos lhe anunciam alguém caindo na entrada de seu quarto.A jovem vira-se e vê Setsuna,muito ferida,com sua espada quebrada e uma das asas despedaçadas.

-Set-chan!Set-chan!-gritava a maga branca que correu até ela em um desespero absoluto e pegando-a em seus braços tentava reanimá-la.A jovem ainda valeu-se de sua magia mas sua carta estava inutilizada.E mesmo que não estivesse assim, já era tarde demais.

Antes que caísse em prantos pela morte de seus amigos,Konoka desaba sentindo algo cortante em seu levantava-se lentamente tentando reunir forças em meio a todo aquele choque,uma pessoa parece em sua sombras do lugar só revelavam a arma do crime,uma espada que brilhava muito e mesmo no meio das sombras o individuo lhe dirige um olhar tão frio e assassino que congela Konoka de lado dele uma pessoa aparece com um olhar ainda mais frio feixe de luz entrando pela janela revela os ombros da primeira pessoa e parte de seus cabelos longos e negros,bem como um lado da face da segunda pessoa o que deixa a jovem pessoa saca de sua espada e quando aplicaria o golpe final...

-!

Konoka acorda subitamente.

_**Capítulo ,pesadelos,ilusão e realidade.**_

Na cozinha que ficava no refúgio de Evangeline,o único som que se escutava era de um copo sendo cheio com água Konoka, usando um pijama rosa com desenhos de ursos,cuja mente tinha sido tomada por preocupação após aquele pesadelo, além da insônia que viera como completar a jovem não tinha com quem conversar sobre o ,Nodoka,Ku Fei,Kaede,Asuna e Yue dormiam estava sabe-se onde naquele refúgio e Negi e Setsuna estavam fora como anfitriões de Nick,Miriam e Kotone.

Konoka decidiu ir até a praia do refú a brisa do mar e o barulho das ondas lhe uma blusa verde bem leve e uma saia branca acima dos joelhos e seguiu para lá.Ao chegar caminhou tranquilamente pela margem,lutando para manter a mente a sua frente uma concha na areia,a jovem erguer os olhos mais a frente a jovem avista Takuya usando uma calça azul tipo aquelas do Bruce Lee e uma camiseta branca,concentrado enquanto a água tocava os seus pés.O leikô estava com sua espada na mão direita,os olhos fixos no horizonte,e com os pensamentos mais longe ainda.

-Takuya...o que ele...-pensava a Konoe.

-Então o pervertido não consegue dormir?

Ao escutar a voz Konoka decide se esconder em um rochedo que estava mais a sua direita.

-Kagurazaka...-respondeu o leikô de forma bem apática.A jovem usava uma bermuda verde e uma blusa amarela de alças.-Eu já disse que aquilo não foi culpa...

-Eu sei.

-Hã?

- Na verdade eu gostaria de me desculpar.-respondeu ela.-Konoka me explicou tudo o que iria imaginar que ela te tele-transportaria por engano?

-É...ainda bem que eu não estava no banho ou coisa parecida...-comentou o rapaz.

-Bom, tomara que ela seja mais cuidadosa daqui pra frente.

-A propósito o que você está fazendo acordada até essa hora?-pergunta o leikô.

-Nada,acordei com sede e perdi o sono.E você?

-Tive um pesadelo.

-Pesadelo?

-O Takuya também?-pensava Konoka.

-Eu ia perguntar a Evangeline a respeito,mas não consegui encontrá-la.-respondeu ele aproximando-se da baka ranger.

-Que tipo de pesadelo é esse pra te preocupar tanto?Tem a ver com o seu passado?

-Eu não sei ao certo...

-Se é assim por que não me conta?-pergunta a ruiva.

-Você?

-Tá eu sei que não sou a melhor escolha e não serei de grande ajuda como a Eva, mas ao menos eu posso te nada você se sentirá melhor desabafando não é?

-Eu agradeço, mas não há necessidade disso.

-Se você não contar eu digo pra Konoka o que aconteceu viu?-diz com um sorriso.-Você não vai querer ela preocupada com você vai?

-Está bem eu conto.-diz respirando fundo como quem não tem escolha a não ser fazer algo que não queria.-Lembra do sonho que eu tenho de minha infância?

-Aquele da garotinha que se separa de você?

vez o sonho que eu tive foi eu estou com a idade que tenho agora e encontro a garotinha no mesmo lugar do outro entanto, dessa vez eu a vejo ser levada bem na minha frente, e tento impedir sacando de minha espada para golpear os caras de que a levam, mas não consigo atingi-los,como se eles fossem fantasmas.E assim como no meu primeiro sonho,a garotinha desaparece sendo levada por depois, atrás de mim apareceu uma jovem de sua não vi o rosto dela, mas algo me diz que tem a mesma idade que você ou a Lady fala umas palavras que não consigo decifrar,e de repente eu sinto uma presença maligna no local.A expressão no rosto da garota muda pra algo mais sombrio e aí eu acordo.

-Nossa que sonho estranho.-disse Asuna.-E você sabe quem é essa garota que aparece?Seria por acaso a chefe dos que levaram a garotinha?

-Eu acho que não.A mulher que age como mandante é outra.Só que...

-Só que?

-Só que eu sinto algo de familiar nela.Não sei bem o que é, mas é como se já a algum detalhe no meu sonho que não está claro, mas eu não consigo dizer o que é.

-Ah, desencana com isso!-disse Asuna dando-lhe um forte tapa nas costas.

-Kagurazaka?

-Primeiro:Eu já disse pra me chamar de :Seja lá quem for essa pessoa você descobrirá na hora não tenho lembranças de minha infância antes de conhecer o professor Takahata ou dos meus pais,mas se eu fosse ficar preocupada com isso...

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer Kagura...er no meu caso é sinto que se eu descobrir o significado desse sonho eu posso entender o que aconteceu comigo e posso descobrir como destruir de vez aquele instinto assassino.

-Mas a magia da Evangeline não ajuda a restringir isso?

-Sim, e é mais um motivo pelo qual eu não quero depender não sou tão forte a ponto de não ter de usar toda a minha força em lutas mais extremas.E sempre que tenho que fazer isso,quanto mais prolongada a luta se tornar,mais eu corro o risco desse lado assassino surgir e eu por vidas em perigo como foi com a Sakurazaki.E eu não posso me permitir deixar isso acontecer novamente!

-Então treine oras!

-Asuna?

-Treine mais,fortaleça o seu corpo,enfim faz o que pode para suprimir essa coisa ou então fique mais forte pra não depender de usar todo o seu , aquelas coisas de samurai que aparece nos filmes antigos e nos animes.O que você não pode fazer é desistir ou desanimar!

-Asuna...obrigado...pelo apoio.-respondeu ele com um sorriso leve.

-Não precisa agradecer.E então o que acha de fazermos um pequeno treino?-convida a baka ranger.-Eu já perdi o sono ver se minha força chega perto da de um Unidade Especial Leikô.

-Está certo como você quiser.-respondeu Takuya.

Konoka permaneceu observando-os até que...

-Você espionando?Isso parece coisa que as tampinhas Narutaki fariam!

-Evangeline?

-Hm...parece que Takuya teve algum problema, mas Asuna conseguiu ajudá-lo.-observa a vampira usando um vestido preto, de tecido leve bem ao seu estilo.-Aquela tonta as vezes tem alguma utilidade.-palavras que foram seguidas de um espirro da baka red.

-Asuna...

-E você, Konoka Konoe o que a perturba?-perguntou Evangeline.

-Bom, Eva é que na verdade...

Konoka relata o seu sonho para a jovem não lembrava do rosto de seu "executor".

-Um sonho não deve se preocupar com isso.

-Não?

-Foi apenas um ê não devia ter comido demais antes de , se você tiver outro sonho desses me hora é melhor que você descanse,logo vai amanhecer e mesmo aqui sendo a sede da Ala Alba eu não quero que vocês fiquem alugando o meu refúgio por tempo integral!

noite Eva,e obrigada, agora me sinto melhor.-Konoka despede-se com um sorriso.

Assim que a Konoe se retira Evangeline fala consigo mesma:

-Não imaginava que Konoka tivesse essa habilidade de sonhos.E se esse sonho dela estiver certo,só pode se referir a...

A vampira tira do decote de seu vestido a carta de pacto do Takuya.

-Para a magia de selamento que eu usei nele,era necessário uma carta de pacto.E uma magia dessas não pode ser quebrada apenas o cretino do Thousand Master seria capaz de consegui-lo...hum...parece que dessa vez as coisas vão ficar bem interessantes por aqui.-conclui com um sorriso típico.

Mais um dia amanhecia na pensão como de costume levantara cedo pra ém, nesse dia a mestra shinmei trazia uma expressão diferente em sua face.E não era para Motoko estava amando e sendo começara a sua vida noite de seu primeiro beijo (não um beijo roubado como fizera com o Keitarô e sim um beijo de verdade) fora a mais feliz de sua vida.O casal de samurais apaixonados ficaram mais uns trinta minutos naquela praça antes de voltarem para só não a levou até a entrada da pensão a pedido da própria Motoko (queria evitar muitas perguntas pelo menos naquele dia), e ambos se despediram na frente da escadaria (não sem mais um longo beijo).A felicidade da shinmei não passou desapercebida por Kitsune, mas naquela hora ela estava mais preocupada em curar a sua ressaca que nem se tocou do que se tratava.

Tudo parecia diferente para Motoko naquele treinamento passou como em segundos,a inspiração para os seus romances fluía em sua mente como nunca,enfim Motoko curtia o ós o treino ela até aproveitara o clima para repassar o ultimo romance que estava escrevendo,revisando as partes que Yomiko-sensei tinha assinalado nele.

E por volta das nove da manhã,a própria Yomiko subia a escadaria da pensão sua mão direita trazia um livro que descansava junto ao peito e na esquerda trazia uma valise cinza com rodinhas.A professora subia puxando-a, até que a mesma emperrou com a rodinha presa em uma parte da esforço para tirar do lugar a atrapalhada Yomiko acabou levando um tombo, caindo sentada no chão e enquanto passava a mão onde havia "sentido a queda",um robô apareceu atrás o Mecha Tama Thirty-Nine que mal a viu, começou seu diagnóstico.

_ALERTA DE INTRUSO!ERRADICAÇÃO INICIADA!_

-HÃ?-Yomiko não entendeu o que acontecia até que o robô deu um soco poderoso que teria a atingido se ela não tivesse saído da frente deste com um pulo desengonçado.

-Mas o que é isso!-perguntou-se sem entender nada.-O Mecha Tama continuou atacando-a com socos e mais socos,destruindo a escadaria enquanto Yomiko corria para se salvar.

-Mas que confusão é essa?-estranhou Shinobu indo até a entrada da pensão até que deparou com o que acontecia.-Essa não!Kaolla!O Mecha Tama está atacando uma mulher!

-Uma mulher?-Kaolla aparece subitamente do lado de Shinobu lhe assustando,seguida por Sara.

-O que está havendo?-disse Motoko que veio correndo de seu quarto,seguida por Ema.

-O Mecha Tama está atacando aquela mulher!-disse Shinobu novamente.

-Aquela é...Yomiko-sensei!Kaolla!Por que seu robô ta atacando a minha professora?

-Deve ser por que ela não disse a senha.-respondeu a morena.

-A senha?

-Sim a senha pra ele não atacar.-explica Sara.

-Mas como uma pessoa que nunca veio aqui antes vai saber a senha, Kaolla?-exclamou Shinobu.

-Ops...esqueci disso.-disse sorrindo.

Motoko lançou-se logo ao local afim de salvar Yomiko.

-Kaolla!-disse Ema assustada.-Você tem que parar o Mecha Tama antes que ele a...

BUM!

-Essa não ele disparou o mega míssil!-exclamou Sara.

-Que espécie de robô de vigilância é esse!-bradou Shinobu.-Ele matou ela!

Motoko não conseguiu chegar a a samurai entrou na nuvem de fumaça gerada pela explosão afim de procurar sua professora.E assim que a nuvem se dissipou,um papel passou voando por Motoko e as lugar onde Yomiko estava,sua mala estava aberta e havia um tipo de esfera de papel que a mesma tinha usado para defender-se tipo a defesa do Gaara do anime/mangá Naruto.

-E-ela defendeu o golpe com papel?-surpreenderam-se todas.

Antes que o robô atacasse novamente, Yomiko fez todos os papéis se espalharem e atacarem o robô como lâminas super menos que dez segundos para que eles fizessem um rombo na carapaça do Mecha-Tama onde Yomiko em seguida lançou um avião de papel, fazendo o robô entrar em curto e cair inutilizado.

A professora respirou aliviada,enquanto Motoko correu até ela.

-Sensei!Sensei!A senhora está bem?

-Ah Motoko...Bom dia!-responde sorrindo.

-Bom dia...quer dizer,bom dia não!Como a senhora,como conseguiu...que tipo de habilidade...

-Esse robô tartaruga me atacou e eu tive que me não é seu é?Espero que ninguém fique chateado por eu ter feito isso...

-Na verdade ele é meu.-diz Kaolla chegando até ela curiosa.-Mas como você o derrotou?Que tipo de papel é esse que destrói metal?

-Hum parece papel normal pra mim.-diz Sara pegando um deles.

-Vamos levar ele pra análise Sara!

-Certo!

As duas saem para o laboratório de Kaolla levando o papel deixando Motoko,Shinobu e Yomiko ali.A shinmei acompanha-a até a sala enquanto Shinobu foi preparar o chá.

-Desculpe lhe trazer tantos inconvenientes sensei.

-Não se preocupe com isso.Já estou meio que acostumada.

-Mas como a senhora derrotou aquele robô usando apenas papel?Foi alguma magia ou coisa parecida?

-Bom é meio complicado de explicar...-diz coçando a cabeça.-Ah sim!Eu vim trazer uma coisa para você.

-Pra mim?

-Sim.-entrega um livro.

-Esse livro...

-Foi um dos maiores Best Sellers, escritos por uma amiga minha a Nenene Sumiregawa.-explica The Paper.

-Sumiregawa-sensei?-Motoko surpreendeu-se.-A senhora conhece a Sumiregawa-sensei?

-Sim ela foi uma aluna minha anos atrás.

-Puxa...mas por que está me dando este livro?

-Esse livro foi a primeira obra dela e fez muito sucesso como você livrarias venderam todos os exemplares e tiveram que produzir mais devido a procura.E ele mostra exatamente os sentimentos da Nenene quando o que ele será útil a você,e te servirá de inspiração para quando produzir o seu próprio livro.

-Meu próprio livro?

.Daqui a algumas semanas eu vou me encontrar com o responsável pela publicação do livro da que você não vem comigo?Se tiver um bom material ele pode até se interessar em publicar.

-Eu...escrevendo um livro...

-E então o que acha?É uma boa idéia não é?

-Yomiko-sensei...mas por que a senhora está fazendo tudo isso por mim?Tem outras pessoas na Toudai que escrevem muito bem.

-Sim eu sei por que seus romances fazem mais sucesso que os deles?

-É...sei lá...eu não sei dizer.

-Você não escreve de forma mecânica ou para agradar alguém.-diz enquanto olha a revisão que Motoko fizera conforme ela sugeriu.-Escreve por que ama escrever e escreve o que sente eu seu coração.A a prova disso está nesse posso ser um pouco atrapalhada, mas reconheço um bom livro quando leio um e olha que já li milhares!Tenho certeza que se seus romances virarem livros, farão um grande sucesso.

-Sensei...obrigada!

Yomiko sorriu e pediu a Motoko se poderia ver outros de seus romances.A shinmei concordou e mostrou a ela os que tinha escrito antes ainda conversaram por uma meia hora.

E foi exatamente meia hora depois da confusão com o Mecha Tama que Junichi Tsurugi chega ao local.O dia anterior tinha sido maravilhoso para o tinha seu amor correspondido e essa seria a primeira vez que ele a visitaria como se lembrava daquela manhã quando acordara.O dia estava perfeito e nada de anormal tinha acontecido (tirando ir pro banheiro escovar os dentes e encontrar Mutsumi nua e desmaiada lá.)Depois de cuidar dela até a mesma recobrar os sentidos e ter certeza de que estava bem,o rapaz agora suiba as escadarias da pensão Hinata,trazendo um buquê de rosas consigo e se perguntando se ela gostaria do quando ele reparou nos mechas-tamas que reparavam a escadaria mais a sua frente.

-Os mecha-tamas construtores da Kaolla?-pensou.-Isso parece uma zona de guerra,o que teria acontecido?

Indiferente ao que acontecera,(ou melhor se tratando de mecha-tama ele nem queria saber para não virar alvo), o leikô seguiu o seu rumo até que uma voz disse:

-Não é do seu feitio, dar as costas a um oponente , Tsurugi!

-Então finalmente se mostrou Kanako?Bem que eu achei um desses mecha-tamas um tanto mal encarado...

-Pelo jeito eu não consegui te enganar.-respondeu ela tirando o disfarce.

-Pretende me enfrentar de novo?

-Sim,mas não de chegar de meu treinamento e antes de mais nada quero checar como estão indo as coisas na pensão.

-O trabalho em primeiro lugar...entendo...

-A propósito por que esse buquê em suas mãos?-perguntou a Urashima.

-Esse aqui?-cora levemente.-Bom é que...sabe...enfim, você vai descobrir daqui a pouco.

-Daqui a pouco?-Kanako estranhou a reação do rapaz a sua pergunta.

-Bom eu tenho que dar aula para a licença...

-Não esqueça Tsurugi!Vamos lutar em breve então não quero que pegue leve dessa vez!

O leikô sorriu e se retirou pensando sobre as habilidades de Kanako.O fato é que ele não tinha percebido a presença de Kanako dessa vez,embora suspeitasse de sua presença no ele fingiu ter notado-a o que aparentemente outro lado não ter sentido-a significava que a Urashima tinha feito grandes progressos em seu podia contar nos dedos as pessoas que conseguiam se aproximar dele sem que percebesse.O leikô manteve esse pensamento até chegar a porta da pensã fundo e entrou.

-Com licença,desculpe o incomodo.-disse ele não escondendo a surpresa por não ser alvo de um Mecha-Tama.

-Oi Junichi bom dia!-saudou-lhe Shinobu.

-Bom dia Shinobu.-respondeu ele.-Ema,Kitsune...(esta já estava melhor da ressaca)

Pouco depois Motoko entrou no recinto (tinha ouvido sua voz).Um clima de silêncio se fez no local até que Junichi lhe disse:

-Aoyama...bom dia...

-Bom dia Ju...digo Tsurugi...

-Bom dia...-responde de novo e se toca de que havia a cumprimentado respira fundo e lhe entrega o buquê.-São pra você...não sei se gosta mas...

-São lindas...diz a shinmei com um sorriso.-Obrigada...

-Hã?-Shinobu e Ema não entenderam e Sara que até então estavam no quarto da morena apareceram do nada esperando a reação dos dois.

-Então vocês...-disse Kitsune que fora interrompida por Kanako que entrara logo depois.

-Vocês estão namorando?-perguntou a Urashima.

-Kanako bem vinda.-saudou Shinobu.A ninja apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e perguntou de novo.

-E aí estão ou não estão?

-Então o Junichi é seu namorado Motoko?-pergunta Yomiko ao entrar no recinto.

-Yomiko-sensei?

-Oi Junichi!-responde com um sorriso.-Nem imaginava que vocês eram comprometidos.

-Bom começamos a namorar ontem.-respondeu Junichi meio corado.

-Nossa que legal parabéns!-disse Shinobu,seguida de Yomiko e Kitsune, que deu um tapa nas costas do e Sara pulavam dizendo coisas como "Motoko não vai ficar pra titia" e Kitsune já queria dar dicas de "hotéis bem baratinhos"(he,he,he).Kanako por sua vez apenas retirou-se do local indo para o seu quarto,não sem antes olhar para o rapaz de forma bem séria (sem ele ver, lógico).

Enquanto isso em um trem vindo de Kyoto,a leikô Ayane Imamori se dirigia ao encontro de Junichi.A leikô usava uma calça jeans desbotada,blusa vermelha com um leve decote e uma arco branco no cabelo.A jovem samurai lembrava da ordem que lhe fora dada por alguns dos membros do conselho.

_**Flash back**_

-E isso é tudo mestra Ayane.-disse Milia,uma das mestras que faziam parte do conselho Leikô (tinham três deles mas o mestre Genzo no local),uma velha mestra de cabelos meio grisalhos curtos e usava um quimono samurai como o de Motoko.-Espero que cuide disso imediatamente.

-...

-Mestra Ayane?

-Hã...sim,deixe comigo.

-Ayane sabemos que você é a que mais sofre com essa situação, mas quero que saiba que nós apoiamos você.O destino da nova geração do clã leikô está na mão de vocês dois e não podemos permitir que ele seja menos grandioso.

-Destino do clã leikô?-diz uma voz feminina que pega todos de sombras ao fundo sai a jovem Kiyone Azuma.-Então todos deveriam concordar com isso não é?

-Mestra Azuma...-diz uma voz masculina pensando em como ela conseguia ocultar sua presença até dos grandes mestres a única que conseguia isso.-é bom vê-la voltar em segurança.

-Ne-san...-disse Ayane.

-Está indo ver o Junichi?-perguntou Azuma.-Nesse caso eu vou junto.

-Pelo visto conseguiu alguma coisa eu sua missão estou certa?Descobriu o paradeiro de Nigth Blade?-perguntou uma voz de mulher.

-Se fosse apenas isso eu não me encontraria com o mestre supremo do clã.-respondeu ela.-Descobri algo pior.

-A jovem pega um envelope e lança até eles.

-O relatório dirá por si só.Não tenho tempo para mais Ayane.

-Espere!-disse um parou,virou o rosto levemente para a direita e disse:

-Sinceramente eu não gosto do rumo que as coisas tão sendo tomadas mandei um relatório anterior falando sobre os planos de Kai Amakusa, mas pelo jeito alguns membros do conselho só se interessam por assuntos extremamente é assim eu também não preciso dar um relatório em alta voz sobre um assunto crucial a não ser que todo o conselho esteja licença.-retira-se dali com Ayane.

-Mas que garota petulante!-disse um dos mestres.

-Seja como for ela tem razão em no que disse.-comenta Genzo.

-Como assim?

-Eu vou me encontrar com a mestra Tsuruko.-informou ele sem entrar em explicações.

-Com uma shinmei?Mas por que?-perguntou Milia.

-Por que se a jovem Azuma estiver certa,e sabemos que ela não é de cometer erros...teremos um desafio muito maior pela frente.E depois ela conseguiu algumas informações que dizem respeito aos nossos dois clãs.-explicou deixando o relatório com Milia,tinha dado uma rápida olhada nele.-Preciso averiguar isso o quanto antes e ver se os shinmeis dispõem de alguma informaçã assim vamos acreditar em nossas melhores alunas.

Genzo disse isso por que sabia que as duas estavam do lado de fora escutando o fim da conversa.

-Mestre Genzo,qual a sua opinião sobre o futuro de nosso clã?-perguntou Milia novamente.-O senhor está de acordo com isso.

-Só posso dizer que os dois mestres supremos do clã leikô,mesmo sendo jovens já sabem o que fazer pelo futuro dos leikô.E que vocês deveriam orientá-los e não forçá-los a fazer algo que eles não queiram.

-Mas a Mestra Ayane está de acordo com nossos planos!

-Acreditam mesmo nisso?E mesmo que ela esteja acham que Junichi acatará as suas ordens?

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-Você está bem Ayane?-perguntou Kiyone sentada ao seu lado.A leikô usava uma saia longa preta e uma blusa de mangas curtas branca.

-Hã?

-Parece que tem algo a incomodando.

-Estou bem ne-san,apenas um pouco ansiosa.

-Tem a ver com o Junichi né?

-É...

Fora um dia normal em Kyoto quando Ayane chegara da faculdade e deparou-se com o conhecimento dela e de Junichi, a velha mestra tinha pedido a Kaolla que monitorasse os passos do rapaz quando voltassem para casa,em especial seu relacionamento com concordou achando divertido tentar espionar os dois samurais sem eles saberem (ela ignorava o real motivo disso).A mestra entregou-lhe um dossiê em vídeo mandado por Kaolla sobre os passos de Junichi principalmente no que dizia respeito a Motoko,tendo relatado o encontro deles quando foram ao festival de não concordou com a idéia de espionar seu amado, mas não podia negar que estava curiosa para saber sobre ele e a assim precisou de muita coragem para ver o dvd,( traduza em tempo e veja semanas).E foi com muita angústia que viu Tsurugi declarar-se para coração partiu-se em ele fizera aquilo?Como aquele para o qual ela dera seu coração e amor a trairia dessa forma?

Foi quando a mente de Ayane se viu bombardeada com o que Junichi sempre dizia:que não era apaixonado por ditas muitas vezes que ela ignorava ou fingia não era tola,sabia que Junichi era apaixonado por isso assim que o viu com ela antes da luta contra Ayane nunca considerou essa uma batalha uma Imamori, uma das mais poderosas da nova geração de leikôs,a vice líder do clã.Não perderia pra outra pessoa, nem como samurai e muito menos como entanto os rumores sobre um possível namoro entre um leikô e uma shinmei já se avizinhavam e ao saberem do conteúdo do dossiê,alguns dos mestres do conselho leikô decidiram haveria retaliação igual pelos shinmeis.E Ayane estava decidida a resolver aquela situação assim que encontrasse com Junichi.Não por causa dos mestres,mas sim por si mesma e pelo que sentia.

-Ayane?

-Não se preocupe...aliás ne-san,-disse querendo fugir do assunto.-como foi a sua missão?

-Bem esclarecedora.-responde a leikô cega.-Só não queria que estivéssemos mediante a algo tão terrível.

-Terrível?Pior do que aquilo que você informou a Mahora?

-Eu te direi na hora que eu ver Junichi e Motoko.

-Aquela mulher também?-pergunta com um ar de desâmino.

-Vamos precisar de toda ajuda que vez a coisa é bem pior do que Onishadow.

A Imamori para um pouco refletindo sobre aquilo e pergunta:

-Pelo jeito sua missão teve algumas complicações não é?

-Bom...

_**Flashback**_

O líder ninja evocou sua técnica suicida liberando também a dos seus subordinados.E fez isso olhando para a leikô com uma risada bem demoní sabia que tinha menos de um segundo para se a jovem manipulou o ar em volta de seu braço que estava preso pelo ninja afim de criar uma pressão forte o bastante para que no instante em que as moléculas do vilão explodissem,ela conseguisse soltar seu braç sucesso,a Azuma usa os milésimos de segundos que tinha para escapar da explosão sem nenhum arranhão, usando do falso teleporte de forma extrema para fugir da caverna.A Unidade Especial ainda ficaria uns segundos assistindo ao desmoronar da entrada da caverna resultado do abalo gerado pela explosão,antes de desaparecer dali.

_**Fim do flashback**_

-Nada que não pudesse ser remediado.-respondeu com um leve sorriso.-Em todo o caso,o conselho parece mais preocupado com casamentos do que outra coisa.-comenta.

-Aquela cretina...

-Hã?

-Eu sei que como você disse,outro trabalho em cooperação com os shinmeis é inevitá quando isso acabar...ela vai se arrepender!-diz socando a palma da mão esquerda com a mão direita.-Eu não vou entregar o Junichi para ela!Não vou!

-Olha eu vou ser sincera com você.-revela Kiyone.-Eu não gosto de como as coisas estão ser franca,Junichi tem que ser feliz com quem ele escolher e não cabe ao Conselho Leikô decidir ê é uma boa garota e o faria muito feliz, mas a felicidade é uma via de duas mã gostaria que vocês terminassem juntos, mas se isso não acontecer,seja quem Junichi escolher eu vou apoiá-lo,e não permitirei o Conselho ou mesmo você atrapalhar!

-Ne-san...

-Bom isso é o que eu eu voltar tenho coisas a tratar com todos os grandes mestres em especial os que guardam rancor dos agora vamos aproveitar esse momento para relaxar um breve teremos coisas mais importantes para cuidar do que namoros e casamentos.

Ayane apenas faz um sinal com a cabeça concordando e depois vira para a janela onde reflete uma expressão triste e preocupada em seu rosto.

-Junichi...

Na pensão Hinata,Junichi ensinava Ema no terraç checava minuciosamente as condições da pensão,enquanto na sala as demais Hinata-girls e Yomiko-sensei interrogavam a Motoko sobre como tinha sido o encontro e tudo o pouco depois,alguém toca a campainha na entrada.

-Já vai.-responde Shinobu e ao abrir a porta tem uma surpresa.

-Mutsumi?Por que não entrou?

-Bom, na verdade eu trouxe visitas.-responde apresentando Takuya,Setsuna,Miriam,Kotone e Nick.

-Você é a aluna de Motoko certo?-pergunta Shinobu.

incomodar.-diz Setsuna de forma bem polida.-Mas minha mestra e o mestre Tsurugi se encontram?

E no terraço...

-Hum...a questão está certa parabé assim e o vestibular será moleza.

-Obrigada Junichi-senpai.-responde Ema com um sorriso.

-Não precisa agradecer.-diz sorrindo.-Você está indo bem,deveria se orgulhar.

-Tsurugi?-chama Motoko nesse instante ao entrar pela porta do terraço.O leikô não deixa de corar ao ouvir a sua voz mas assim que olha para ela pressente algo de diferente.

-Aoyama o que houve?

-Temos problemas.

O leikô desce com ela até a sala onde encontra Takuya e os demais os esperando.

-Takuya e a Sakurazaki?Isso é inusitado!Como estão vocês?

-Estamos bem mestre.-responde Takuya com uma saudação bem polida.-Permita-me apresentá-los esta aqui é...

-Miriam Sawada.-diz a brasileira com uma reverencia.-Estou honrada em finalmente conhecer o líder do clã leikô.

-Então você é a aluna brasileira da mestra Tomoyo...-lembrou-se ele.-A mestra me falou muito de você e que é uma das melhores samurais que ela já ensinou.

-Fico grata pela mestra Tomoyo ter falado isso a meu respeito, mas na verdade eu ainda tenho muito a aprender e...

-Todos temos Miriam.-responde interrompendo-a com um sorriso.-Fico muito feliz em finalmente conhecê-la.

E disse mais:

-Ainda tem dois rostos desconhecidos para mim.

-Esta aqui é Kotone Michihara.-apresenta Setsuna.-Uma samurai brasileira assim como Miriam.

-Prazer conhecer os dois grandes mestres!-diz com uma reverência bem ao seu estilo.

-Uma leikô?-pensou Motoko.-Não...ela se porta diferente...

-E ele é...-Setsuna ia apresentar mas o rapaz a interrompe dizendo:

-Sou Nick -me a rudez de minha parte mas tenho uma questão quanto a uma possível acusação de um assassinato, cuja culpa poderá cair sobre o clã leikô.

-Como é?Do que você está falando?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-O assassinato de meu avô, Erick Vallens.

Bom aqui termina mais um capíço desculpas a todos pela extrema demora devido aos estudos e problemas com minha net.

Só pra esclarecimento Nenene Sumiregawa,é uma outra personagem de Read or apesar de ter sido feito menção a ela, não pretendo colocá-la na fic.

Até a próxima!


	4. Quem são os verdadeiros inimigos Parte 1

_**Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído**_

_**Capítulo 4:Quem são os verdadeiros inimigos? (parte 1)**_

_**(**_Aqueles que estranharam a remoçao desse capítulo eu fiz a reedição do mesmo acrescentando mais cenas mudando alguns detalhes e com isso dividi o capitulo em é a primeira parte)

-Como é que é?

-Assassinato?-estranhou Motoko.

-Vallens eu achei que você não faria acusações tão absurdas!-disse Takuya.

-Eu lamento Sagara, mas infelizmente a situação é inevitável.

-Muito no terraço.-sugere a mestra shinmei.

Lá se reuniram apenas os cinco visitantes, mais Motoko e Tsurugi (Emah a pedido deste ficou estudando em seu quarto). Nick contou em detalhes tudo sobre a morte de seu avô enquanto as brasileiras relataram sobre o incidente no Brasil.

-Entendo...eu lamento muito sua perda Vallens.-disse o mestre leikô.-E compreendo a acusação formal.

-Ainda não entendi. -perguntou Kotone.-Por que o clã leikô seria culpado do crime de assassinato?

-O fato é que a forma de assassinato lembra técnicas usadas por um Unidade Especial o que implicaria Night Blade.-explicou Motoko.-E tanto no clã shinmei como no clã leikô, é seguida uma regra: Se um dos nossos tender para o caminho das trevas,cabe ao seu clã de origem cuidar crime cometido pela pessoa em questão, pode cair sobre o próprio clã,sobre a acusação de incompetência ou negligência em cuidar do criminoso.

-Por essa razão a senpai, digo a mestra Azuma está encarregada de cuidar de Night Blade.-respondeu Junichi.-Infelizmente ele conhece todos os métodos de rastreamento que usamos o que torna um tanto difícil achá-lo mesmo para alguém do nível dela.

-E isso acabou resultando na morte do meu avô.-disse Nick.

-Você está culpando o clã leikô pela morte de seu avô?-perguntou Takuya meio irritado. Eu e a Sakurazaki estivemos investigando o paradeiro de Kai Amakusa e ele com certeza está no Japão!

-Investigando, investigando! Se suas investigações tivessem ajudado a prisão de Night Blade, nada disso teria acontecido! Mesmo que ele não tenha sido o autor direto do crime,com certeza treinou alguém a altura da missão!

-Então tá bem espertinho, por que motivo Kai Amakusa mandaria um monte de assassinos por todo o mundo,para reunir algumas pedras inúteis?Qual o seu objetivo?-perguntou Miriam incomodada com a atitude do sempre teve um perfil calmo (exceto quando falam seu primeiro nome),mas podia-se ver claramente o quanto ele estava nervoso com Tsurugi e os leikôs presentes ali.O rapaz ia responder quando uma voz conhecida disse:

-Sinceramente eu não acredito que os assassinos sejam discípulos desse Kai Amakusa.

-Kanako?-disse Motoko.

A ninja entrou no local tendo a atenção de todos principalmente a de Nick que esperava a explicação dela para tal afirmação.

-Se o clã leikô for como o shinmei, então suas técnicas mais efetivas não podem ser ensinadas assim tão facilmente de uma hora para outra.-diz a Urashima.-Mesmo esse garoto que está aí,-aponta para Takuya.-apesar de treinado pelo Tsurugi, deve ter levado um bom tempo antes de usar uma técnica de nível apurado. Levando em consideração a forma como tudo foi orquestrado eu não duvidaria se esses assassinos que atacaram os grão-mestres sejam de uma organização que trabalha com Kai Amakusa.

-O problema em sua afirmação senhorita ,-responde Nick.-é que Night Blade esteve desaparecido a muito tempo.Não sabemos o que ele fez nesse perí sua afirmação sobre ter uma organização apoiando o assassino,não é inédita aos meus ouvidos,na verdade até mandamos unidades de investigação a vários clãs suspeitos de atividades ilícitas e não descobrimos nada sobre eles.E antes de vir pra cá eu mesmo chequei com minha mãe,digo a atual Grã-Mestra e ela disse que a investigação não está levando a lugar nenhum.

-Então isso quer dizer que a associação de magia dos Estados Unidos é incompetente.-responde ela de forma fria meio que para provocá-lo.-É difícil acreditar que um grão-mestre como Erick Vallens tenha tido pessoas tão inúteis do seu lado.

-Talvez sejamos inúteis e incompetentes. Porém, mesmo com essa incompetência e inutilidade faremos o máximo para descobrir os responsáveis por esse crime.-respondeu firme.

-Seja quem forem eles suas ações são muito estranhas. -comentou Motoko.

-Como assim mestra?-perguntou Setsuna.

-O assassinato do Mestre Vallens não deixou pista. Contudo a tentativa de assassinato do grão-mestre do Brasil foi totalmente o contrário. O tal criminoso se suicidou e a pedra milenar que se encontra no Brasil não foi se existe uma por lá.

-O grão mestre de Mahora ia perguntar isso ao grão-mestre Souza.-respondeu Miriam.-Mas saímos antes de obter resposta.

-Todos esses ataques são desordenados de propósito para atrasar nas investigações. -comenta Kanako.-Se querem saber, acho que até mesmo a culpa sobre Kai Amakusa pode estar sendo usada como vantagem para eles.

-É você tem razão.- comentou Tsurugi.-Na verdade vendo as fotos da cena do crime e ouvindo o relato de vocês,tenho quase total certeza de que não é um crime feito por alguém com treinamento leikô. Estou achando limpo demais para ser obra de um Unidade Especial, mesmo alguém como Night Blade. Não há dúvidas que esse crime foi feito por um especialista de um nível bem diferente.

-Está admitindo que o seu clã não seria capaz disso?-perguntou Kanako.

-Estou um mestre de um clã de renome a pior coisa que tem é admitir...perdoe-me a palavra para essa hora...inferioridade perante outro clã.Mas como um mestre leikô eu posso dizer que não foi um Unidade Especial que assassinou Vallens. Nem mesmo alguém como Night Blade.

-Mas e se Kai Amakusa estiver escondendo suas verdadeiras habilidades até agora?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Essa é uma boa questão. -reforçou Takuya.-Ele ficou um bom tempo "desaparecido" poderia ter se tornado muito mais poderoso do que na época que lutou ao lado do Thousand Master.

-Isso é um ponto que não pode deixar de ser levado em consideração. -respondeu Junichi.-Mas vocês mesmos disseram que sua investigação prova que ele está em algum lugar do Japão certo?

-Sim mas...

-Nunca duvidem de seu julgamento se examinaram todas as possibilidades. -respondeu Motoko.-Se ainda dúvidas, é porque não deram o máximo de si nas investigações e não as esclareçam antes de dar o trabalho como conhecendo vocês dois,estou certo de que não fizeram isso não é?

-Sim mestra. -responderam Takuya e Setsuna.

-Então tudo o que podemos ter certeza é que tem uma organização poderosa por trás disso.-comentou Miriam.-E que a possibilidade de Kai Amakusa estar envolvido com essa organização ou mesmo ser o líder é o que for é certo que eles não são pessoas quaisquer.

-Estamos de cara com uma nova ameaça e muitos mistérios. -observou Setsuna.

Takuya então passou o olhar rapidamente em uma das fotos, que estava nas mãos de Kotone.

-Espera!-disse como se tivesse tido um estalo.

-O que foi?-perguntou ela.

-Michihara, posso ver esta foto que está em suas mãos?

-Sim,claro...

-Descobriu alguma coisa Sagara?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Não é bem isso mas...esse estilo...esse cenário...é como se eu já tivesse visto...

-Tá falando sério?-perguntou Nick.

-Sim...quer dizer...não...eu sei lá mas é como se...

O rapaz tem um lampejo de memó rápido flash ele vê uma espada e uma pessoa caída no chão e uma voz de mulher que dava instruções de como instante o rapaz perde o equilíbrio levando o joelho direito ao chão,com a mão esquerda na fronte.

-Takuya! Tudo bem?-perguntou Kotone preocupada.

-Algum lampejo de memória?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Sim...estranho...eu me lembro do que vi...não faz sentido mas...

-Como assim se lembra?-perguntou Miriam.

-Takuya de vez em quando tem uns lampejos de memória. -explica o mestre leikô.-O que você viu?

O Unidade Especial, sendo ajudado por Kotone e Sawada levanta e relata o viu além de fazer um breve resumo de seu passado.

-Isso é deveras intrigante. -comenta Nick. -Acha que esses assassinatos tem alguma ligação com algum fato do seu passado?

-Não sei...não faço idéia...mas a cena do crime limpa...sem vestígios...-leva a mão na cabeça.-Droga se eu conseguisse me lembrar...

-Não se esforce demais. -alertou Junichi.-Mesmo que seja algo do seu passado não podemos contar com isso como pista crucial no momento.-volta-se para o americano.-Nick eu quero cooperar o máximo que puder com você e a grã-mestra Vallens. Tem um mestre da Unidade Especial nos Estados pedir a ele que auxilie as investigações. E se Night Blade for o culpado da morte do Mestre Vallens eu aceitarei a acusação sem protestos.

-Eu agradeço.E peço desculpas a vocês por meu mais estando na casa da mestra Aoyama.

-Não se preocupe com isso. -respondeu Motoko.-Eu alertarei ao clã shinmei para ajudarem no que for necessário.

-Bom sendo assim eu retornarei para Mahora imediatamente. -disse o americano.

-Imediatamente?-estranhou Junichi.

-Eu tenho que estar a par de tudo que é investigado em Mahora e em breve retornarei ao meu paí descobrir o assassino e vingar pessoalmente a morte do meu avô, mas antes quero ter certeza de que minha família estará segura.

-Muito avisarei se descobrirem algo. -respondeu Junichi.

-Mestre com sua licença eu retornarei para Mahora com Vallens.-informou Takuya. Eu fui instruído a acompanha-lo durante sua vinda aqui e eu também tenho que velar pela guarda da Lady Konoka.

-Vai fazer a guarda pessoal da Konoe?-estranhou Motoko.

-É que eu ficarei por aqui mais um pouco mestra. -explicou Setsuna.-A Sawada pretende falar com Mestre Tsurugi e eu preciso perguntar algo a senhora.

-Bom se é assim...

Todos se preparam para voltar aos seus compromissos, menos Kanako que chamou a Nick.

-Em que posso ajudar?-perguntou ele.

-Sobre o grão-mestre...sei que é impróprio perguntar mas como ele vinha vivendo?

-Muito bem.-respondeu Nick.-Nunca arredou o pé do trabalho mesmo com minha mãe insistindo que ele deveria descansar mais.

-Bom esse era o jeito dele.-responde a Urashima.

-Você o conhecia?-pergunta o americano.

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ambos ficam em silêncio por uns instantes.

-Espero que consiga...vingar a morte de seu avô.-diz a ninja.

-Eu farei isso pode ter certeza.-respondeu o rapaz de forma séria.

Com tudo decidido Junichi passou uns pequenos exercícios a Ema enquanto Sawada o esperava terminar. Takuya voltou imediatamente pra Mahora com Nick e Setsuna saiu com Motoko para a parte de trás da pensão (depois desta terminar a conversa com Yomiko-sensei, que ainda ficou mais um pouco por ali a pedido de Shinobu) e Kotone...bom ela tinha seus próprios planos.

Kanako por sua vez voltou para o seu quarto. Sentou-se no meio do mesmo em pose de meditação. A Urashima sempre foi bem reclusa,entretanto, nesse momento ela não conseguia encobrir uma certa tristeza.

Ercik Vallens era um velho amigo da família Urashima, mais precisamente da vovó Hina. Kanako o conhecia ha muito tempo e tinha um certo apreço pela pessoa de Vallens. Ela planejava vê-lo assim que resolvesse seus assuntos com Tsurugi mas agora...

-Ás vezes tem coisas que precisamos fazer o quanto antes,não é?-disse ela para si mesma.

Enquanto isso Motoko e Setsuna estavam treinando na parte de trás da pensão Hinata. Ambas usavam espadas de bambu.

-Muito bem. Faça. -disse Motoko.

Ao ouvir isso Setsuna concentrou seu ki e aplicou um Shin Raikouken com todas as forças contra Motoko que anulou o golpe com extrema habilidade.

-Você melhorou,-disse a mestra shinmei.-porém precisa controlar mais o seu ki. Esse Shin Raikouken estava um tanto "selvagem".Bom, isso pode ser resultado da parte do treinamento que a Touko lhe passou.

-Se ela ouvisse a senhora agora ficaria furiosa. -disse Setsuna com um sorriso.

-Eu disse a Touko para treinar você adequadamente depois que você precisou ficar mais fixa em Mahora, mas as vezes ela é muito com aquela história toda de marido e tal...

-Mestra...

-Sim?

-É impossível para mim? Dominar aquelas técnicas?

-Você é uma das mais poderosas shinmeis da nova geração e consegue usar técnicas que na sua idade eu não conseguiria dúvida um dia ficará mais forte que ém mesmo com sua habilidade existe uma grande diferença nas técnicas que você usa para as técnicas do nível Infinity. Isso requer uma perícia e domínio completo do ki que você ainda não possui.

-Mas quando estava sobre domínio de Galbor eu consegui usar o Infinity Shin Raikouken. Por que agora eu não consigo?

-Naquela hora quando o seu lado youkai foi liberado devido a influência da energia do sukuna, seu poder latente também foi totalmente fez com que você conseguisse usar as técnicas Infinity.

-Então se eu treinar liberando meu poder youkai existe a chance de eu poder usar essas técnicas...-comentou Setsuna.

-Se você somar suas habilidades de youkai a energia mágica de seu pacto com o Negi seria até possível, porém focar apenas nas técnicas Infinity poderia ocasionar no exaurimento de seu ki e força mágicas. E além do mais existirão ocasiões onde você não poderá se valer de suas habilidades como youkai ou da energia má quiser realmente dominar essas técnicas,então fortaleça ao máximo suas habilidades lutando do jeito que está e aprendendo a ter um controle maior de seu verdade a única pessoa que conseguiu usar as técnicas Infinity com plena perícia foi a mestra Mayumi Tomoe. Nem mesmo a minha irmã conseguiu se igualar a ela nisso.

-Mestra Mayumi Tomoe...-disse Setsuna.-Deve ter sido uma guerreira e tanto.

-Ela foi a melhor de nó não quer dizer que sua força é inalcançá como eu treino para superá-la acredito que um dia você poderá superar a mim e a ela.

-Eu humildemente agradeço por suas palavras mestra. -respondeu Setsuna de forma polida. -Farei o máximo para corresponder as suas expectativas.

-Então prosseguiremos no antes...temos uma curiosa.

Logo após Motoko dizer isso Kotone sai de trás de uma pedra.

-He,He,He...foi mal é que eu me perdi procurando o banheiro e...

-Não perca seu tempo com desculpas esfarrapadas. -disse Motoko interrompendo-a. -Sei que está aí desde que o treinamento começou.

-Ela estava desde cedo?-espantou-se Setsuna, não tinha sentido a presença da samurai. Kotone coçou a cabeça dando um sorriso sem graça.

-É eu estava escondida,feito roupa em liquidação mal sucedida!-diz com uma risada que deixam as shinmeis sem entender tal piada infame e com uma "gota" atrás da nuca.

-Er...Como você não parece ser uma pessoa ruim deixarei essa passar.-diz a mestra shinmei.-Entretanto quero que faça uma coisa.-joga uma espada de bambu para a brasileira.-Por que não treina com a Setsuna?

-Eu posso?-perguntou ela feliz.

-Sim eu gostaria de ver suas habilidades. Setsuna...

-Como desejar mestra Aoyama.-responde respeitosamente a shinmei da Ala Alba.

As jovens se cumprimentam. Setsuna assume a sua postura de luta habitual na frente de Kotone. Esta por sua vez sorri e usa uma postura estranha de combate que não deixa de ser notada por a mão direita segurando a espada apontada para Setsuna, e a mão esquerda livre um pouco menos esticada na direção da mesma.

Setsuna faz o primeiro movimento com um ataque rápido visando o lado direito de percebe logo e defende-se girando a espada para baixo na direção do golpe. A shinmei não se intimida com o movimento, aplicando mais um golpe de espada pelo lado contrário. E outra vez o golpe é defendido pela ém se faz notável que Kotone defende-se dos golpes de Setsuna de uma forma meio que "desengonçada". Depois de mais uns sete golpes defendidos e outros evitados,a brasileira gira a espada na mão de forma que direciona um dos ataques de Setsuna para baixo e vendo que a shinmei estava com a guarda aberta a jovem tenta atacá-la imediatamente. A meio-youkai percebe o perigo e se esquiva do ataque e quando mal o faz já pressente algo de errado,tendo que se esquivar de outro golpe que passa a poucos centímetros de seu corpo,não escondendo a surpresa pelo ataque em seu rosto. Kotone persiste com o mesmo estilo de luta estranho contra a shinmei que continua se esquivando. Em um ataque, Setsuna ,em vez de esquivar, aplica um golpe de espada que ao Kotone defender o impacto jogo seu braço para trás abrindo a sua a oportunidade a shinmei prepara uma investida contra a brasileira e a faz aparentemente com sucesso.

Isso se não fosse por um grande detalhe.A espada da shinmei não conseguiu acertar Kotone. Na verdade as duas permaneceram com as espadas na altura do pescoço uma da se surpreende, e quando olha para Kotone vê que a expressão descontraída dela havia mudado para uma expressão que misturava um ar sério com surpresa.

-Bom eu acho que é o suficiente. -diz Motoko.

-Mais já?-diz a brasileira com um ar de desapontamento.

-Eu não poderia abusar mais do seu tempo.-responde a shinmei.-Você é nossa convidada e deve ter suas próprias ocupações.

-É verdade eu tenho que ir mesmo falar com a Miriam. Mestra Aoyama obrigada por me deixar treinar com a Sakurazaki eu precisava "esquentar os ossos".-entrega a espada com um sorriso.-E obrigada por treinar comigo Sakurazaki.

-O prazer foi meu Michihara.-responde ela.

-Bom se me dão licença...-retira-se do local naturalmente.

-E então o que achou dela?-perguntou Motoko.

-Difícil descrever. -responde Setsuna.-O estilo dela é totalmente estranho mas não é difícil de se ém houve um segundo onde eu não pude prever seus ataques,como se ela tivesse mudado seu estilo de luta.Não sei dizer se ela estava me testando ou lutando a sério.

-Sem dúvida ela não estava te estilo peculiar pode parecer ser uma técnica de um gozador mas na verdade é um estilo muito ela usou esse estilo por se adaptar mais ao seu modo de ser ou então,o mais provável, encobrir suas verdadeiras habilidades.

-Ela disse que é do Estilo dos Quatro Ventos Sagrados...-pensou consigo mesma.- Mas aquela ultima postura...

Kotone se retira dali pensando.

-O clã shinmei é ainda mais forte do que eu as habilidades de Setsuna estão naquele nível o que dirá da Mestra Motoko. Vai ser uma estadia bem interessante.-sorri.

Enquanto isso Junichi, que já tinha terminado a aula da Emah,e Miriam estavam em uma outra parte mais ao sul da pensã com espadas de bambu.

-Pronta?-disse o leikô.-Venha!

Miriam partiu para cima de Tsurugi com uma sequência de movimentos rápidos com a espada de bambu que o leikô se esquivou habilmente. Até que ela da um ataque que o rapaz bloqueia com a que não obtivera êxito, Miriam dá um salto para trás coloca a espada na bainha do lado direito,estica o braço esquerdo a frente do corpo e o direito deixa mais abaixado,próximo ao corpo num ângulo de noventa o ki a brasileira parte contra Tsurugi em alta velocidade e então...

-Estilo Leikô!Cem Punhos da Fúria Leikô!- ao dizer esse nome vê-se a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Tsurugi. A brasileira rapidamente já aparece em sua frente atacando numa velocidade frenética que o rapaz esquiva-se com extrema ultimo golpe da leikô, Junichi usa a mão direita pra deter o soco direito de Miriam.A mesma já preparava uma manipulação do ar com a palma da mão esquerda mas é arremessada por Junichi cinco metros para trá ela gira o corpo no ar para tentar um contra ataque, o leikô aparece atrás dela e a brasileira cai no chão sem saber o que a atingiu.

-Tudo bem?-perguntou ele pegando-a pela mão e ajudando-a a levantar.

-Sim...-respondeu Sawada.-É incrível! Com razão dizem que o senhor é o mais forte depois do mestre Genzo! Defendeu meus ataques e me contra-atacou com perfeição!

-Você também é muito isso quando usou os Cem Punhos da Fúria Leikô.Quem ensinou essa técnica a você?

-Eu mesma desenvolvi!-respondeu com um sorriso.

-Hm interessante.O Punho da Fúria Leikô é um golpe de impacto extremo que requer uma certa postura e direcionamento do ki para ser usado o vêem como um técnica básica do clã leikô, porém sua complexidade em princípios torna difícil mesmo para um mestre experiente aplicar mais de um golpe desses com a mesma velocidade e intensidade.

-Entretanto.-começa a liberar o ki.-Estendendo-se a liberação do ki para um pouco acima do punho e posicionando o corpo de forma correta liberando o ki em determinados lugares dos músculos...-e aplica o Cem Punhos da Fúria no ar deixando a brasileira boquiaberta.

-Em termos de impacto um único soco desses torna-se de dez a quinze por cento mais fraco que um Punho da Fúria normal, mas eu não iria querer ser alvo de cem golpes desse nível.-sorri.

-Não acredito...o senhor deteve o meu golpe e só de ver meus movimentos foi capaz de copiar minha técnica com tanta precisão?Eu tinha ouvido falar de sua capacidade aprender técnicas apenas de olhar, mas não pensava que era assim!

-Mesmo com essa habilidade eu não tinha conseguido desenvolver uma forma tão eficaz de usar o Punho da Fúria Leikô.-responde Tsurugi.-Vejo que os leikôs do Brasil são bem habilidosos.

-É...mestre...

-Sim?

-O que acha de nos fazer uma visita?Digo ao nosso clã?

-Uma visita ao Brasil?-perguntou ele.

-Sim. -respondeu Sawada.-Como o senhor sabe nossa escola foi formada pela mestra Tomoyo Imamori em uma de suas visitas ao paíém são muitos os que dizem que não somos uma escola legítima por não termos uma visita de um mestre conceituado no clã leikô desde a partida da enfrentando alguns problemas e se não fosse o grão- mestre Souza...por isso eu gostaria de pedir ao senhor se poderia visitar a nossa visita do mestre supremo do clã ajudaria em muito a nossa escola.

-Hm... eu não sei se a minha visita poderá ajudar em alguma coisa.Há muitos por aí que dizem que eu não deveria ser o mestre do clã por ser meio ausente de lá.Por outro lado eu gostaria de ir ao Brasil e conhecer o trabalho de vocês.

-Então o senhor irá?

-Bom não posso garantir que irei imediatamente,mas quando toda essa situação acabar nós iremos até o conselho leikô e definiremos esse assunto.

-Verdade?Obrigada Mestre Tsurugi!

-Não precisa agradecer.- respondeu. -Vamos treinar mais um pouco?Me mostre o que mais sabe fazer.

-Sim senhor!

Enquanto isso distante dali, uma mulher com cabelos prateados, mais ou menos do tamanho do de Kitsune e olhos cor de âmbar,em uma espécie de laboratório observava atentamente uma pedra de cor avermelhada de dez centímetros em forma de cá sorriso sinistro apareceu em sua face.

-Vejo que descobriu alguma coisa. -disse Kai Amakusa aparecendo de súbito do lado dela.

-Apesar de ser o lendário Night Blade, suas habilidades não me impressionam.-respondeu ela.

-Se te impressionassem eu não estaria trabalhando com você para começo de conversa.-retrucou o renegado.

A mulher sorriu e prosseguiu:

-Respondendo a sua pergunta eu descobri algo na hora hora...

Um estalar de dedos e surge um grupo de vinte guerreiros,todos vestidos como ninja.

-Já tem suas instruções.-diz ela e os ninjas se retiram.

-Então vai começar a bagunçar as coisas?-perguntou Kai.

-Exatamente.-responde enquanto olha para o lado direito no qual aparece uma ninja,a mesma que estava nos Estados Unidos.A mulher apenas balança a cabeça e a ninja desaparece.

-E ela onde foi?-perguntou Kai.

-Visitar o "filho pródigo".-respondeu a mulher.

-Nesse caso...acho que vou relembrar o passado. -respondeu o leikô renegado desaparecendo em seguida.

[continua]


	5. Quem são os verdadeiros inimigos Parte 2

_**Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído.**_

_**Capítulo 5:Quem são os verdadeiros inimigos? (parte 2)**_

**_(_**A todos que acompanham meu fanfic e leram o capitulo 4 a meses atrás eu removi o mesmo acrescentando mais cenas e modificando alguns detalhes,com isso o capitulo 4 ficou dividido em duas a relerem o capitulo 4 antes de prosseguirem com a leitura deste capítulo_**)**_

Já havia passado da hora do almoço quando Takuya e Nick chegaram a dois foram imediatamente para a sala do diretor geral onde deram seu relatório sobre a ida a pensão Hinata.

-Então seja quem for o criminoso, as escolas leikô e shinmei não tem conhecimento sobre o autor dos crimes...-refletia Konoemom.

-Sim senhor.-disse Nick.-Mas o mestre Tsurugi concordou em colaborar com a investigação o máximo que puder.

-Ho,ho isso é muito você ficará conosco mais um pouco?

-Sim, mais uns dois dias se não se importar.

-Ho,ho,ho eu não me o tempo que quiser.

-Eu agradeço a sua hospitalidade,grão-mestre.-responde de forma polida o rapaz.

Depois disso Takuya e Nick se retiraram dois voltam caminhando em silêncio até chegar ao local onde se encontrava o Chao Bao Z. Como ambos não tinham comido nada desde cedo,resolveram fazer um lanche que logo é servido pela Satsuki. O silêncio ainda impera por alguns instantes até que...

-Sagara. -chama o americano.

-Sim?

-Eu queria me acusando o seu clã de assassinato sem ao menos pensar que estaria insultando você ,o mestre Tsurugi e a Sawada.

-Tudo bem.-responde o leikô.-Eu também deveria ser mais compreensível com tudo o que você está passando.

Mais uns segundos de silêncio reinam no local até que Takuya o quebra com uma pergunta:

-Seu avô...como ele era?

-Era uma boa pessoa.-responde Nick em um tom bem saudosista.-Eu perdi meu pai ainda garoto, então o vovô foi uma espécie de pai pra gentil quando tinha que ser gentil...e rigoroso quando tinha que ser rigoroso. Era respeitado por todos na associação de magia dos Estados Unidos,tanto que foi o grão-mestre da mesma quando ainda tinha quinze anos de me aconselhou muito e mesmo com todas as responsabilidades sobre suas costas não perdia o bom humor.

-Sem dúvidas foi um grande homem. -comentou Takuya.

Nick apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e depois perguntou:

-Me diz uma coisa, você não tem a mínima idéia de quem são seus pais?-perguntou.-Mesmo com os flashs de memória?

-Não. -responde Takuya.-Como eu mencionei antes eu só lembro da garotinha e nada mais que isso.

-E nunca descobriram nada?Nem mesmo com a Unidade Especial Leikô e as investigações de Mahora?

Takuya apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça dizendo que não.

-Entendo...lamento muito por isso.

Os dois terminam o seu lanche. Takuya consulta seu relógio, já era hora de ir cuidar da proteção de Konoka, que a essa altura já deveria ter saído do refúgio de Evangeline. Pagou a Satsuki e levantou-se após despedir-se de Nick com a tradicional antes de sair disse:

-Vamos achar quem matou seu avô.E impedir que ele mate outras pessoas.

-Obrigado.E você também irá recuperar a sua memória e encontrar a tal garotinha e seus pais.

Takuya dá um leve sorriso como se agradecesse as palavras de apoio e segue o seu caminho.

Foi nesse meio tempo que Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Kotarô, Kamo o trio biblioteca e Chisame voltavam do refúgio de Evangeline. A turma vinha conversando sobre o treinamento, a viagem ao reino dos magos e é claro os últimos incidentes nas associações de magia. Entretanto, Konoka não participava da ós receber uma mensagem de Setsuna, a Konoe ligou imediatamente para um determinado número e conversava já por uns dez minutos com uma pessoa.

-Então o senhor virá?-perguntava ela no telefone.

-Sim claro.-respondeu uma voz masculina bem conhecida.-Eu não poderia deixar de atender um pedido de uma amiga da Motoko-chan.

-Mas não estamos incomodando o senhor?Afinal é uma palestra nas férias e para poucas pessoas...

-Claro que não é incomodo!-respondeu o homem.-E depois eu já tinha umas pesquisas para entregar ao seu avô ,mas eu não pude fazê-lo antes do meu casamento. Eu irei a Mahora na quinta feira da próxima semana para vê-lo então posso fazer as duas coisas no mesmo dia tudo bem?

-Sim!Obrigada!-responde a jovem com seu típico sorriso desligando o telefone em seguida.

-Por que esse sorriso?-perguntou Asuna ao ver a jovem toda feliz.

-Bom é que eu consegui falar com "ele"!-respondeu Konoka.

-Espera!-disse Haruna entrando no meio da conversa.-Quando você diz "ele" quer dizer...

-Sim!-respondeu ela.-Na quinta-feira da semana que vem ele virá a Mahora!

-Puxa é uma grande notícia!-respondeu Yue.-dizem que ele é o melhor aluno do Professor Noriyasu Seta!

-Só não entendo uma coisa. -perguntou Asuna.-Por que chamar um arqueólogo para uma palestra?

-Ele não é apenas um arqueólogo é um grande pesquisador. -explica Yue.-Nós não sabemos onde estarão as pistas sobre o pai do Negi, então se tivermos que fazer escavações temos que estar preparadas para identificar boas pistas.

-Hum então faz sentido chamar o...qual o nome dele mesmo?-perguntou a baka red novamente.

-Keitarô Urashima.-respondeu Konoka.

-Parece que me atrasei.-diz uma voz ao chegar no local.

-Sagara?-disse Negi.

-Takuya!-disse Konoka abraçando Takuya de imediato o que fez o rapaz ter um leve corar.

-É quando a Setsuna não está por perto...-comentou Haruna com um ar malicioso.

-Como assim?O que tem a garota shinmei?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Não é nada não Kotarô!-disse a baka black interrompendo uma possível explicação mentirosa e nada puritana da mangáka.

-A Set-chan disse que você e o Nick tinham voltado para cá. -comenta a Konoe.

-E então Takuya como foi a reunião?-perguntou Negi.

-Bom a verdade é que...

Nick chegou em seu quarto uns vinte minutos depois de sair do Chao Bao ós uma ducha rápida o rapaz analisava tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a morte de seu avô até sua chegada em Mahora tentando encontrar algumas pistas sobre o assassino de seu avô,mas em vã disso o rapaz não desistia de repassar tudo o que tinha sido investigado e o que ele mesmo tinha descoberto ao estar em um desses momentos que seu celular tocou.

-Alô?

-Oi Dominique!-sua irmã ao telefone.

-Gwen!Quer parar com isso!-reclamou ele ao telefone.

-Ora Dominique o seu nome é tão lindo Dominique,por que mais eu chamaria você de Dominique se seu nome não fosse esse, Dominique?

-Eu juro que vou mudar meu nome quando tiver a chance.-disse o rapaz.

-Então você será um ex-Dominique?

-ESCUTA AQUI SUA...

-Já descobriu alguma coisa sobre a morte do vovô?-pergunta séria que faz o rapaz esquecer a brincadeira por um momento.

-Nada ainda a não ser que o clãs leikô e shinmei tem investigando sobre o paradeiro de Nigth Blade. Entretanto o mestre supremo do clã leikô afirmou que o assassinato não é obra do leikô renegado. Mas para não deixar dúvidas ele mandará uma pessoa do clã que se encontra nos Estados Unidos para lá investigar.

-Isso é bom.

-E como a mamãe está?

-Ela está á cuidando das coisas como grã-mestra,mesmo com a dor da perda do vovô.

-Entendo.

-Nick,cuide-se aí no Japão que eu me cuidarei das coisas por aqui.E por favor não se meta em encrenca ok?

-Pode deixar.-disse o rapaz não sem demonstrar uma estranha expressão no rosto.

Dito isso a sua irmã desligou o telefone.

-Gwen...você só me chama de Nick quando está muito preocupada com alguma coisa...-pensava ele.

Nick e sua irmã se davam razoavelmente bem,tirando as vezes que ela o irritava chamando-o pelo nome ou quando vivia explorando o rapaz pra fazer as coisas pra ela (algo que sua mãe também fazia como a viagem a Mahora por exemplo).Para Nick, a pessoa mais adequada para aquela missão era sua irmã Gwen, que era bem mais centrada do que ele e a pessoa ideal para as investigações sobre a morte de seu avô.

Nick deitou em sua cama,mexendo no celular.Lá estavam as fotos da família e por sinal uma foto que ele tinha tirado com o seu avô no dia do seu aniversário ( a três semanas atrás).Ele lembrou-se de como fora aquele dia,onde várias pessoas estavam em sua festa,entretanto uma delas mexia com o rapaz.

Tratava-se de uma linda jovem maga, velha conhecida do anos antes na sua festa de aniversário,a jovem havia se interessado por ele chegando até mesmo a se declarar. Naquela ocasião Nick, de forma gentil, recusou seus sentimentos.

O nome Vallens sempre foi um dos que tinha mais peso no mundo da magia.E como eram netos do grão-mestre Vallens, Nick e sua irmã eram muito assediados por famílias de magos influentes que queriam torná-los parte da família por laços de casamento. Gwen era a mais assediada, ainda mais por ser a mais velha e a primeira na linha de sucessã a jovem nunca cedeu a pressão,tanto que seu namorado atual nem era um mago e sim um aluno regular.Já Nick por sua vez não tinha o mesmo "tato" de sua irmã pra essas coisas e quando a garota se declarou para ele,o rapaz a dispensou não escondendo seu nervorsismo.

Anos mais tarde no dia de sua festa de aniversário, lá estava ela de braços dados com um outro rapaz,também mago.A verdade é que os sentimentos de Nick por ela tinham aparecido ha pouco tempo mas o rapaz não tinha conseguido a chance de se dizer no dia de seu aniversário mas ao vê-la chegar com outro ele -se para um canto,triste e cabisbaixo.

Não demorou muito para o seu avô aparecer próximo a ele e mandá-lo sair daquela situaçã do que se tratava seu avô lhe deu um conselho,uma frase que ficou para sempre gravada em seu coração: "Nunca lamente por escolhas definem o seu futuro,escolha certo e terás o futuro que desejas."

-Vovô...eu prometo que vou vingá-lo.-disse a si mesmo fechando o punho.

Já estava anoitecendo.E no quarto de Asuna,Negi e Konoka,os três já citados juntamente com os demais que tinham vindo do refúgio de Evangeline conversavam sobre tudo o que Takuya tinham lhe dito. O leikô por sua vez não estava mais ali após conversar com eles retirou-se afim de patrulhar os arredores e proteger a Konoka um pouco mais distante do pessoal.

-O que você acha Kamo?-perguntou Negi ao arminho.

-Olha mano,com certeza vamos ter uma treta das grandes e muito pior do que o grupo ê ouviu o que o mano Sagara falou sobre a conversa que ele e os demais tiveram com os mestres samurais.

-São pessoas terríveis. -comentou Konoka.

-Pra mim eles são bem estranhos. -comentou Kotarô.-Sabemos que são fortes pelo que fizeram ao grão mestre americano,mas quem viu o que fizeram no Brasil diriam que são bem fracos.

-Hm...

-O que foi Asuna?-perguntou Konoka ao ver a garota pensativa.

-Ai chega!-disse ela.-Quanto mais eu penso nisso mais eu não consigo entender nada!Esse negócio de assassinato de um lado e suicídio do outro só serve pra torrar minha cabeça!

-E se tudo for realmente isso?-perguntou Chisame.-Apenas uma forma de torrar nossa cabeça?

-Chisame?

-Pensem perdemos um tempo precioso discutindo sobre tudo o que eles fizeram ou o que vão fazer,os mesmos dão um passo a frente.

-E não podemos traçar um plano de ação sem saber como e onde agir. -observou Kamo.

-Por outro lado os mestres dos clãs samurais já devem ter pensado nisso. -comenta Asakura.-Talvez a melhor estratégia deva ser preparar um contra ataque imediato caso algo de ruim aconteça.

-É você tem razão. -comentou Negi.-Ainda mais se tratando de pessoas que não são detectados pela barreira mágica presente em todas as associações de magia.Não há garantias que a de Mahora funcione.

A turma ponderou mais um bom tempo sobre a tal situação,até chegar a hora de descansar. Takuya permanecia nos arredores observando Konoka até esse isso retirou-se para uma patrulha pelo local como costumava fazer enquanto todos os demais voltaram aos seus respectivos quartos.

E falando em quarto ,Junichi usando uma calça moletom azul e blusa branca, estava em seu apartamento terminando sua leitura da Bíblia para uns trinta minutos que ele tinha falado com Motoko no toda aquela situação de antes os dois não tinham tido tempo para namorar e resolveram marcar para sair no dia seguinte, depois que as visitas da pensão Hinata retornassem a Mahora. Motoko por sua vez estava em seu quarto,usando um short branco não muito curto e uma camiseta amarela,relendo alguns de seus tinha combinado com Yomiko-sensei em ir com ela conhecer o responsável pelo lançamento do livro de Nenene Sumiregawa, mas antes se encontraria com a própria autora. Então a shinmei revisava os romances afim de escolher os melhores para mostrar a ela. Quanto a Setsuna, Miriam e Kotone, as três dormiam em um quarto na pensão Hinata, (apesar de Kotone ter protestado ao saber que dormiriam no mesmo quarto alegando que sua compatriota roncava).Kanako já dormia tranquilamente, assim como as demais Hinata Girls.

Em Mahora,Takuya voltava de sua ronda em uma noite bem limpa com uma lua cheia novamente a segurança do quarto de sua parceira maga,decidiu ir para um quarto de hóspedes nas proximidades dali afim de descansar. (Com Setsuna fora, Takuya preferiu não ir para a casa do Takamichi onde ficava hospedado sempre que vinha pra Mahora).Nick por sua vez descansava em seu quarto ou ao menos tentava dormir.

Voltando ao apartamento de Tsurugi, o rapaz já tinha preparado a sua nos locais que levaria Motoko no dia seguinte, decidiu ir a geladeira tomar um pouco de água. Nessa hora uma flecha quebra o vidro da janela indo em direção a ele que consegue segurá-la com a mão direita. O mestre leikô não tem tempo de pensar ou de localizar o atirador da mesma, pois é logo alvo de um ataque de espada por cima deste o que o faz pular pela janela anteriormente quebrada pela flecha indo aterrissar no chão.O ninja que o atacara dentro de seu quarto aparece na sua frente sacando de sua espada.

Já na pensão Hinata, no telhado para ser mais exato, Setsuna, Kotone e Miriam se vêem cercadas por três guerreiros.

-Quem pensaria que seríamos atacadas aqui?-comenta Miriam.

-Se não fosse a Sakurazaki ter o sono mais leve que uma pulga já estaríamos na fila de espera do cemitério!-observa Kotone com um pequeno sorriso.

-Você sempre com essas piadas sem graça.-respondeu a compatriota.-Deixando isso de lado onde está a Mestra Aoyama? Não sinto o ki dela dentro da pensão.

-Provavelmente está lutando em algum lugar. -respondeu Setsuna.-Cabe a nós proteger os moradores daqui.-E pensa consigo mesma.-Primeiro tentativas de assassinato agora isso...quem são esses caras?

Enquanto as jovens se deparavam com seus misteriosos oponentes, Motoko perseguia um ki que estava em seu quarto quando uma rajada de energia vinda pela janela foi em sua direção,sendo bloqueada por ela com a mão direita de onde vinha o ki, a mestra shinmei perseguiu a energia que a levou ao mesmo lugar onde mais cedo treinava com Setsuna.

-Quem é você!Apareça!

-Conseguiu prever o meu ataque e ainda me rastreou até ,realmente você pode se tornar a maior shinmei de todos os tempos.-responde uma voz oculta nas sombras.

-Como é?

-Permita-me que eu me aquele que recebeu o lendário título de Night Blade. Kai Amakusa,ao seu dispor.

-Kai Amakusa?

Enquanto isso em Mahora,Takuya seguia por seu caminho em direção a sua casa,pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo entre elas a foto que estava com como que subitamente o rapaz leva a mão a cabeça sentindo fortes de seu passado passavam como em um slide em alta velocidade.E quando esse lampejo de memória passou o rapaz pressente algo de errado no prédio principal de Mahora e meio que por instinto sai correndo em direção ao local.

Chegando lá,mais precisamente próximo a sala do diretor-geral, dois magos, que faziam a sua ronda noturna,caem na entrada de repente. Takuya corre até eles, abaixando-se afim de ver como estavam.E em um reflexo rápido,ele saca de sua espada e defende um depois ele vai ao chão,como se tivesse sido atingido nas costas por um objeto cortante.

O rapaz se recompõe a tempo de ver uma sombra de uma ainda gira no chão para esquivar-se de um ataque e quando levanta sente um corte no um movimento e Takuya, usando a velocidade, defende-se de um golpe que teria acertado em cheio o seu pescoço, mas ainda assim não consegue defender totalmente pois o golpe acabou cortando levemente do lado direito.O leikô não acredita no acontecido,levando a mão ao ponto cortado que começava a momento,uma mulher, a ninja misteriosa, aparece na sua frente.

-Você não mudou nada em todos esses anos...Takuya oni-chan.-diz a ninja.

-Oni-chan?-Takuya estranha ter sido chamado assim, mas aquela voz e a forma de falar lhe lembrava alguém.

-Você fugiu de seu objetivo,fugiu de sua missão,de mim...jogou tudo para o alto e tornou-se um leikô...

-Quem é você?-perguntou Takuya com raiva.-Fale!

-Pelo jeito terei que te me revelar para você.-diz enquanto leva a mão ao peito puxando a roupa como se fosse arrancá-la. Takuya fica apreensivo a cada segundo que passa até que...

-Eu vim levá-lo para casa...Oni-chan...

[continua]


	6. O passado vem a tona

_**Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um clã decaído.**_

_**Capítulo 6:O passado vem a tona.**_

-Eu vim levá-lo para casa...Oni-chan...

A jovem, com a mão direita, e no melhor estilo ninja, retira a roupa que vestia em um lance só,revelando por baixo um uniforme escolar estilo marinheiro, com saia branca e blusa preta com gravatinha vermelha.

-Não pode ser...você é...

Antes de terminar de falar, Takuya leva subitamente a mão a cabeça.A dor intensa o faz perder o equilíbrio do corpo que o leva a colocar o joelho direito no chão.Vários flashs de memória, como em um show de slides em alta velocidade passavam pela sua mente,até que um deles para em uma imagem de um lindo sorriso de uma repente uma lembrança veio ao rapaz como num estalo e ele consegue dizer com muita dificuldade:

-Você é...Keiko...Soijiro.

A luz da lua que lentamente entrava por uma das janelas revelava aos poucos a face da bela jovem de 14 anos de idade, cujos cabelos agora estavam soltos, e qualquer um que a visse de relance diria que estava vendo Konoka Konoe, excetuando que a cor do seu cabelo era preto, e seus olhos tinham uma peculiar cor prateada,frios como gelo.

-Então lembrou-se de mim, Takuya oni-chan.

-Eu...nunca esqueci...mesmo não lembrando de seu nome...eu sempre me lembrei da doce garotinha que me chamava de oni-chan quando éramos crianças...

E prosseguiu com uma certa dificuldade como se os pedaços de sua memória começassem a se juntar e fazer sentido:

-Nós...vivíamos em um orfanato certo? Haviam mais conosco...sua roupa favorita era igual a essa...vivíamos felizes mas depois que fomos separados...eu...

-Eu chorei muito naquele dia...-disse ela interrompendo-o.-Gritei muitas vezes por você.Onde estava o meu gentil oni-chan que nunca vinha me buscar?Teria ele se esquecido de mim?

-Keiko...eu...

-Não se preocupe.-respondeu ela interrompendo-o novamente.-Eu sei que você fugiu e perdeu sua memóém sei que esteve tentando me encontrar esse tempo todo e que se tornou um leikô com esse objetivo.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?-perguntou Takuya.

-Eu também estive te procurando oni-chan.-sorriu a jovem.-E hoje... finalmente te encontrei.

-Keiko...acredite em mim,eu te procurei por muito tempo...se eu soubesse onde você estava...eu já teria ido até você!-afirmou o Unidade Especial.

-Eu fico feliz em saber disso, oni-chan.-responde enquanto se aproxima lentamente do jovem leikô.A jovem estende a mão para Takuya ajudando-o a levantar e tão logo ele faz isso ela o abraça dizendo:

-Meu querido oni-chan...senti saudades suas...

-Keiko...finalmente...

-Venha...-disse ela.-Vamos voltar para nossos amigos,nossa família,estão nos esperando.

-Nossa família?

-Sim.A nossa família do sentem sua falta e aguardam a sua nos encontrar com eles, Takuya oni-chan.

-Espera!-disse Takuya subitamente.

-Oni-chan?

-Keiko...eu estou muito feliz em encontrá-la...-diz com as mãos nos ombros da moça.-Mas mesmo assim...isso não explica o porque de ter me atacado.E o porque de atacar esses homens!

- Eles?-responde olhando para os dois magos caídos como se não desse importância ao que fizera.- Não passavam de um incomodo. Não queria que me atrapalhassem enquanto eu testava suas habilidades queria comprovar se o treinamento inadequado dos leikô não tirou o seu dom nato. Mesmo com Night Blade tendo dito que sua verdadeira natureza se encontra adormecida eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos.

-Night Blade? Você está com Kai Amakusa?

-E se eu responder que sim?

Takuya tira as mãos dos ombros afasta uns três passos e diz:

-Kai Amakusa é um criminoso procurado pelo meu clã!Me diga onde ele está!

A jovem não respondeu.

-Você não ouviu?Eu disse que ele é um criminoso procurado pelo meu clã!

-Seu clã?-perguntou ela.-Está chamando aquilo de seu clã?Você esqueceu até mesmo a sua verdadeira origem oni-chan? Esqueceu o que te ensinaram no dia de sua convocação?

-No dia de minha convocação?-Takuya não entendeu.

-No dia em que fomos separados para algo maior.Não lembra do clã ao qual você pertence?Do sangue que corre em suas veias?

-Meu clã?Mas de que droga você está falando?Primeiro você diz o quanto estava sofrendo quando desapareci e agora diz que fomos convocados?-Takuya perguntava, mas não deixava de olhar para onde os magos estavam caí não havia tido tempo de checar as condições de um deles.

-Não se preocupe.-respondeu ela.-Esse infelizes não estão não mato aqueles que não são meus alvos. Por isso que o grão-mestre americano foi morto.

-Como é?Então quem matou Erick Vallens...

-Ele era forte...-comenta ela com um sorriso frio. -De longe eu podia sentir sua energia mágica. Mesmo contida era assustadora, ainda que se tratasse de um velho. Porém ele nem percebeu quando eu o assassinei.

-Keiko!Isso é verdade?

-Por que tanto escândalo oni-chan?-responde ela de forma fria.-Não é nada mais do que o nosso e seu.

-Meu trabalho?

-Sim.O meu era matar Erick Vallens.E o seu era assassinar toda a família Konoe.

Enquanto isso na área de treinamento próxima a pensão Hinata,Motoko defrontava-se com Kai Amakusa.

-Então você é o mestre renegado da Unidade Especial Leikô,Kai Amakusa!

-Exatamente.-responde ele tranquilamente.

-Hina!-Motoko chama a espada até si.

-Ho...o que pretende fazer com essa espada, garota?

-Kai Amakusa!-diz firmando a espada nas mãos.-Você é culpado de traição e de se juntar a um grupo criminoso!E suspeito do crime de assassinato da mestra Mayumi Tomoe e do grão-mestre Erick Vallens!Como mestra suprema do estilo Shinmei é meu dever levá-lo sobre custódia!

-Falou como uma verdadeira mestra shinmei.-aplaude Motoko de forma irônica.-Entretanto está errada em uma coisa.

-O que?

-Eu não matei Erick Vallens nem ao menos fui cúmplice de seu assassinato.Já quanto a Mayumi Tomoe...

E conclui com um ar bem natural:

-Sim, eu matei a mestra shinmei Mayumi Tomoe.

-Seu maldito!-disse a jovem mestra shinmei.

-Hum...apesar do insulto, você realmente é uma pessoa fosse outro teria partido contra mim no mesmo instante de minha confissão,mas você manteve a mesma postura.Não esperava menos da irmã de Tsuruko.

-Eu não sou uma samurai tão inexperiente para agir por impulso. Entretanto você só tem duas opções:vir comigo por bem ou a força.

-Que tal a terceira opção?-responde tirando lentamente a espada da bainha.-Eu a deixo em pedaços e te enterro na mesma sepultura de Tomoe?

-Veremos isso!-respondeu a shinmei.

Diante da expressão determinada de Motoko,Kai apenas sorri e desaparece de sua vista por um instante. A shinmei se mantém concentrada e em um minuto ela movimenta habilmente a espada, defendendo um golpe do lado movimento rápido de Kai e dessa vez Motoko defende um golpe a sua esquerda. Uma sequência de golpes rápidos e aleatórios são usados por Kai contra a shinmei, que defende-se com firmeza. Notava-se em seu rosto a segurança e determinação com que defendia os ataques do mestre renegado,visando encontrar uma brecha para um contra ataque. Night Blade então parte em sua direção na linha reta. Motoko percebe um golpe vindo pela retaguarda e concluindo que aquele "Kai" na sua frente era uma ilusão,gira a espada para contra atacar o "verdadeiro Kai" atrás de si. Entretanto o alvo de sua espada revelou-se uma ilusão, para surpresa de Aoyama que é logo surpreendida pelo golpe do leikô renegado que vem a sua frente.

-Estilo Leikô...Fake Ilusion Atack.-diz de forma bem seca enquanto aplica um soco que atinge em cheio o estômago da samurai e em seguida um golpe de espada que teria sido fatal, se a shinmei não recobrasse rápido do golpe recebido e em seguida concentrando seu ki habilmente para liberar o sente o efeito do golpe da shinmei e recua uns dois metros.

(O Fake Ilusion Atack é uma técnica de nível extremo do clã leikô. Essa técnica consiste em disfarçar o próprio ki enquanto ataca o adversário fazendo com que sua presença seja inexistente como a de uma ilusão e tornando a ilusão uma "presença real". Assim, a vítima pensa que está sendo almejada por um golpe ilusório e que o verdadeiro ataque virá em seguida quando é exatamente o contrário.)

-Então você usou o "Defesa Raimeiken".-analisou Kai.-Concentra o poder do raimeiken na espada e o irradia pelo corpo usando-o como defesa. Meus parabéns essa não é uma técnica que pode ser usada sem uma extrema precisão.

-Eu já tinha visto Tsurugi usar o Fake Ilusion Atack...-pensava Motoko ainda mantendo a espada irradiando o poder do Raimeiken pelo seu corpo.-Mas a forma como Kai usa...é bem diferente, como se fosse algo natural para ele...

A shinmei agora assume uma postura úne a energia do Raimeiken irradiada em seu corpo na espada, e a lança contra o leikô renegado que defende a técnica com tranquilidade valendo-se de sua ele faz isso, Motoko já aparece a sua frente atacando-o com extrema velocidade. Agora a shinmei toma iniciativa com técnicas rápidas e precisas contra Night Blade que defendia alguns ataques e esquivava-se de um devido golpe de espada aplicado contra ele, Motoko aplica em seguida um Zantetsusen.O golpe pega de raspão no rosto de Kai, que age como não se importasse e aplica depois um Corte Veloz com tanto impacto que lança a shinmei a cinco metros de Corte Gelado do Ar vem em direção a Aoyama que reage rápido usando um Zankusen Dispersivo para defender o ataque.

-Uma defesa um tanto eficiente, embora não possa dizer o mesmo de seus ataques.É assim que pretende comandar o clã shinmei?

-Falou aquele que foi rejeitado como mestre supremo do clã leikô.-respondeu Motoko com um leve sorriso.

-Genzo é um idiota que não sabe reconhecer o valor de um samurai. -retruca Kai Amakusa.-E sua visão limitada para os leikôs nunca deixou-os alcançar o seu verdadeiro potencial.

-O verdadeiro potencial?

-Sim.E em breve darei a Genzo e seu neto idiota uma amostra do que um leikô de verdade é capaz de fazer!

Ao ouvir isso Motoko firmou Hina nas mãos,decidida a derrotar o leikô renegado. Tendo sentido as outras presenças hostis que estavam na pensão Hinata,a mestra shinmei se perguntava como estavam as meninas na pensão e se Junichi teria sido atacado também.

E nesse momento o jovem mestre leikô enfrentava dois oponentes, sendo que um se ocultava nas sombras o mirando com arco e ele consegue defender a espada do ninja com as mãos nuas,uma flecha é lançada em sua direçã chuta o ninja e salta para trás um seis metros.A flecha atinge o chão criando uma cratera de dois metros.

-Mas que droga foi essa?-pensou o leikô visto que essa flecha era diferente da que fora lançada contra ele enquanto estava no os pés de Tsurugi atingem o chão, pressente alguém vindo de cima pronto para cravar uma espada em sua direção.O golpe é defendido com uma certa dificuldade por ele usando a espada Hikari que apareceu de súbito em suas mãos. Depois do ataque, o guerreiro da um mortal para trás e Tsurugi permanece na mesma posição.

-Foi uma defesa excelente para um que sua espada vem em seu auxilio instintivamente.-comenta o guerreiro que o cabelos ruivos,olhos azuis e usava uma calça preta e camisa vermelha sem mangas.

-Quem é você?-pergunta o leikô.

-Yoshimitsu Dragon.-responde indo em direção a Tsurugi com extrema violência.

_**Mahora.**_

-Assassinar a família Konoe?Do que você está falando?-perguntou mesmo instante ele percebe algo estranho no ar.

-Infelizmente sua perda de memória não lhe permitiu cumprir a sua missão.-responde ela.-Pelo contrário, você até se tornou minister da Konoka Konoe. Mas não se ajudarei você a realizar a sua missãá uma forma de redenção ao seu verdadeiro clã.

-Não me venha com essa de verdadeiro clã!Eu sou um samurai do clã leikô!Devo a minha vida ao grão-mestre de Mahora!Jamais faria tal coisa contra ele ou o grão-mestre de Kansai e muito menos com Lady Konoka!

-Deve a sua vida?Acredita mesmo nisso?

-Keiko...eu não sei o que aconteceu com você,mas não posso deixar que continue com isso.

-Então pretende me atacar?

-Se for necessário sim.-diz com a espada em mãos.-Não permitirei que continue machucando as pessoas.

-Vai mesmo me atacar e deixar sua missão prioritária de lado?

-Minha missão?

-Nesse momento sua adorável Konoka Konoe,bem como os seus amigos da Ala Alba estão com alguns inconvenientes como você já deve ter breve eles porão um fim nela e você terá falhado em sua missão como leikô.

E de fato naquele momento na república estudantil, mais precisamente no corredor, Negi,Kamo,Konoka e Asuna, essas duas usando um pijama azul e um rosa respectivamente e Negi usando a calça azul de seu paletó e uma blusa social branca com as mangas arregaçadas com Kamo em seu ombro, estavam de frente a vários inimigos.

-Konoka!Você está bem?-perguntou Negi.

-Sim Negi, apenas um leve arranhão. -respondeu ela.

-Mas de onde vieram esses caras?-perguntava Asuna com sua espada em mãos.

-Eu não faço idéia...-respondeu o professor-mirim enquanto pensava.-Esse ki sinistro que eles emanam...nenhuma pessoa consegue entrar em Mahora sem ser notado ainda mais com um ki desses...Como eles entraram aqui com tanta facilidade?

(O fato é que depois deles discutirem sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Asuna e Konoka foram dormir enquanto Negi ainda ficou acordado por mais um tempo fazendo umas pesquisas sobre o assunto na maginet. No fim das contas o professor-mirim acabou cochilando ali onde estava mesmo. Foi quando alguém entrou no quarto com uma adaga pronta para assassinar Konoka. Quando estava próximo de conseguir seu objetivo, o vilão foi atingido por uma cotovelada no estômago, adicionado a uma magia de vento usada por Negi, que por sorte estava com o sono leve. Porém ao fazê-lo, ele percebeu que aquele vilão na verdade era um tipo de sombra que desapareceu com o e Konoka acordaram logo depois disso e uns dez segundos depois o jovem mago sentiu o ki de vários intrusos no por muito pouco que os três escaparam de um tipo de rajada de ki de um outro oponente que tinha aparecido no quarto sem eles perceberem.)

-Ei Negi!-disse Asuna despertando-o de seus pensamentos.-Pare de ficar aí viajando nós temos que expulsar esses caras daqui antes que eles ataquem as outras meninas!

-Não creio que eles farão isso Asuna.-respondeu Negi.-Pelo que vejo eles não tem atenção de atacar outras pessoas, acho que nós somos os alvos deles desde o inicio.

-Hum...

-Konoka?O que foi?-perguntou Asuna.

-Eu sinto que Takuya está com problemas. Está enfrentando alguém muito perigoso... e ao mesmo tempo algo está abalando-o.

-Consegue sentir o Takuya?

-Provavelmente é a ligação que eles tem como magister e minister magi, mana.-explicou Kamo .

-Takuya precisa de nossa ajuda. -disse Konoka preocupada. -Temos que chegar até ele logo!

-Acham mesmo que poderão sair daqui vivos?-diz uma voz masculina saindo da sombra projetada pelos um homem com a cabeça raspada num corte militar e usava uma calça de exército e blusa preta.

-Quem é você?-perguntou Asuna.

-O meu nome não é importante. E sim o fato de que vocês não irão passar por nós não importa o que tentem morte será neste lugar.

-Pois nós discordamos de você!-disse outra voz.

-Kotarô?Ku Lao Su?-disse Negi.

-Nós sentimos o ki desses sujeitos e viemos logo para cá.-respondeu Kotarô.

-E então _honolável _discípulo o que acha de darmos uma lição a esses convencidos?-perguntou Ku Fei estalando os dedos.

-Sim mestra!-respondeu o professor-mirim.-Konoka fique você...

-Nem vem com essa de me esconder também pirralho!-respondeu ela.-Estamos nessa juntos!

-Crianças tolas...-respondeu o homem.-Mas se desejam tanto a morte...venham...

-Não precisa dizer duas vezes!-gritou Asuna partindo pra cima deles juntamente com Negi,Kotarô e Ku Fei.

Takuya sente que a luta tinha começado. Embora tivesse sentido a presença de Negi,Asuna,Kotarô e Ku Fei no local,o jovem leikô não deixa de se preocupar com Konoka, afinal protege-la na ausência de Setsuna era sua maior prioridade. Sendo assim, ele não pensa duas vezes em sair correndo em direção a uma janela. Mas na hora que saltava por ela, um ataque de espada lançado por Keiko vem em sua direçã no ar o rapaz consegue impulsionar o corpo em um tipo de "pulo duplo" esquivando-se. Porém logo que aterrissa em uma parte do telhado se vê obrigado a defender mais um golpe rápido que o lança ao chão do pátio do complexo de Mahora. Takuya ainda consegue cair em pé,mas logo que faz isso sente algo no peito. Um dos golpes de Keiko rasgou o seu casaco e blusa revelando um leve sangramento no local.

-Keiko!O que você está fazendo?-grita ele para a jovem que agora se encontrava de pé na janela.

-Você não entendeu Takuya oni-chan?Eu disse que você deve voltar comigo para o seu clã de clã!

-Mas do que você está falando?Nós estávamos em um orfanato até sermos separados!Nunca fizemos parte de clã algum!

-Acredita mesmo que nunca fizemos parte de um clã oni-chan?Acha mesmo que o pouco do que você se lembra é realidade?Que realmente conhece algo sobre a sua origem?

-Minha origem?Está falando dos meus pais?

-Seus pais?Hu...como você é ingênuo oni-chan...-responde Keiko.

-Ingênuo?

-Estou vendo que terei que te mostrar um pouco de sua origem...em primeira mão.

Com a espada nas mãos a garota concentra seu sente algo de estranho naquela energia e ao mesmo tempo familiar.É nessa hora que a jovem desaparece rapidamente da janela.O leikô fica surpreso por que ao desaparecer ele não consegue sentir o ki de Keiko até ela já estar a sua frente com um ataque relâmpago de cor negra poderoso contra Takuya, que por instinto usa a Defesa da Lua Nova para bloquear o ataque.A técnica de defesa não é totalmente eficaz, tanto que o leikô é atingido por parte do ataque de é lançado ao ar sem entender como não tinha conseguido defender o golpe e nem mesmo sentir a presença dela se aproximando. O leikô tenta girar no alto afim de localizar sua oponente e sente outro ataque igual o primeiro vindo em sua direçã vez ele prepara um contra ataque certeiro com a Espada Incendiária o que poderia não só anular o golpe dela como feri-la ,mas a lembrança de Keiko quando criança, sorrindo para ele o faz parar no ultimo isso o golpe da jovem o atinge em cheio, lançando-o ao chão.

-Está vendo Takuya oni-chan? Essa é uma pequena amostra da verdadeira força de nosso clã,o poder que você deveria usar, mas que suprimiu com a ajuda do Evangelho Negro.

-Como é?-diz o leikô levantando-se com dificuldade.-Não me diga que...

-Até quando continuará lutando dessa forma oni-chan?Por que não retira o selamento que aquela vampira colocou em você?

-Como sabe?Como sabe disso?

-Night Blade observou bem a sua luta contra a shinmei Setsuna Sakurazaki.E viu quando o seu eu verdadeiro apareceu.

-O que?

-Chega de ê virá comigo oni-chan, nem que eu tenha que machucá-lo um pouco!

Keiko salta em direção de Takuya pronta para um ataque direto. O leikô ainda tenta firmar alguma defesa,mas os machucados recebidos pelo ataque anterior o impediam de uma reação ráém, antes que ela o atacasse, fica paralisada no braços e pernas ficam esticados e em cada um deles aparece um tipo feixe de luz,que logo em seguida toma a forma de uma corrente prendendo-os.

-Caiu na minha armadilha.-responde uma voz masculina.

Voltando a pensão Hinata,Setsuna,Miriam e Kotone enfrentavam seus três samurais enfrentavam com extrema habilidade três lutadores sendo que dois deles eram mulheres.

-Estilo Leikô!Corte Único da Luz!

-Estilo Shinmei!Zankusen!

Os dois ataques de Setsuna e Miriam são evitados pelas duas oponentes.

-É, eles são bons!-comenta Miriam.

-Sim,mas não o suficientes para nós.-retruca Setsuna.-Entretanto você sentiu, não sentiu?

-Sim eu não estão sós.

-Ei!-gritou Kotone enquanto enfrentava seu oponente.-Por que vocês não param com essa dedução do óbvio e percebam de uma vez que a situação está mais complicada do que parece?

É nesse instante que mais treze guerreiros aparecem cercando-os.

-Nossa eu nem os percebi.-estranhou Miriam.-De onde vieram?

-Nos perguntamos sobre isso depois.-disse Setsuna.-Temos que vencê-los e impedir que causem algum mal aos moradores da pensão!

Nesse instante...

-Já é tarde demais.-respondeu uma voz feminina.

-Quem é?-pergunta a shinmei.

Atrás dos treze guerreiros aparecem mais três escondidos pelas sombras.E do meio deles sai uma mulher de cabelos curtos pretos e de pele bronzeada usando um short curto jeans e um top roxo.

-Hu,hu,hu...Nesse momento já mandei dois de meus homens cuidarem das moças que dormem na pensão.

As três guerreiras viram-se para ir até a pensão, mas estavam cercadas.

-Se quiserem ir até lá...terão que passar por eles primeiro.E ainda que conseguissem teriam que nos enfrentar depois.

-Droga!Quem é você afinal?-pergunta Setsuna.

-Aquela que acabará com vocês.-responde a mulher.

Naquele instante Setsuna começou a avaliar todas as opções que tinha, e foi quando Miriam lhe sussurrou um plano.

-Sakurazaki... eu a Kotone vamos detê-los aqui. Quando abrirmos uma brecha você vai em direção a janela da pensão.

-Vocês conseguem segurá-los?

-Nós não somos pão com manteiga, mas formamos uma boa combinação!-disse Kotone sorrindo. -Vai em frente que a gente lida com eles!

-Está com vocês duas!

E justo nesse instante...

-Estilo Urashima!Presas de Tigre!

Todos param ao ouvir a voz de Kanako e ao verem um guerreiro ser lançado do ar e atingir dois dos oponentes que cercavam as três samurais.

-Urashima-san?-diz Setsuna ao ver a ninja aparecer no ar chutando o outro vilão que tinha entrado na pensão.

-Eis que surge a cavalaria de uma mulher só!-diz Kotone!-Mas não tem cavalo aqui,então por que não veio voando na tartaruga?-e dá uma pequena risada.

-Esse lugar é uma pensão feminina.-diz Kanako após aterrissar no telhado onde elas estavam.-E como sua gerente é meu dever zelar pela segurança de minhas hóspedes.

-Não pense que você está sozinha!-disse outra voz, a de Kaolla, que aparece usando uma espécie de lança misseis portátil nos braços e pernas como aqueles que tem em mechas.

-Kaolla?-estranhou Setsuna.

-He,he,he...qualquer pessoa que consiga burlar meu "sistema de segurança moral" merece a honra de me enfrentar. -sorriu a morena.

-"Sistema de segurança moral?"-indagaram as gota apareceu na cabeça de Kanako,afinal Kaolla queria dizer "sistema de segurança mortal".

-Então a pensão Hinata tem sua própria força de defesa...e entre elas uma ninja do clã Urashima...não imaginava que ainda existissem...-comentou a mulher.

-O que sabe sobre o clã Urashima?-perguntou a ninja.

-Falaremos disso em outra oportunidade. -responde a mulher fazendo um sinal com os dedos e todos os que cercavam as moças desaparecem ficando apenas ela e as três sombras.

-Na próxima vez que nos virmos,será a ultima vez que vocês lutarão contra alguém.

Dizendo isso todos desaparecem.

-Não sinto mais o ki deles. -comentou Setsuna.

-Afinal quem eram esses caras?-perguntou Miriam.

-O que mais?Encrenca das grandes. -respondeu Kotone.

-Hum..onde está a Motoko?-perguntou Kaolla.

-Parece que ela está lutando perto daqui.-respondeu Kanako olhando em direção de onde a luta se seguia.

-Não seria melhor irmos até lá?-perguntou Kaolla.

-Não há necessidade.-responde a Urashima.- Motoko pode cuidar disso sozinha. -e diz em pensamento.-Apesar desse ki ser ameaçador...

Enquanto isso Motoko lutava ferozmente contra Night Blade. Assumindo totalmente a ofensiva a mestra shinmei não deixava espaço para um contra ataque, desferindo golpes um determinado momento, Night Blade baixa a guarda e Motoko tenta um Zankusen.O golpe atinge uma ilusão do leikô renegado que aparece ao lado direito de Motoko com um golpe poderoso com a pressente o golpe, defende-se habilmente,afasta-se um metro e concentra o ki para aplicar um zanganken. Entretanto Night Blade muda rapidamente de estilo e quando Motoko percebe, já está caída no chão sem entender o que aconteceu.

-Mas...o que foi isso...-pensou ela levantando-se.

-Garota tola!-respondeu ele.-Achei que seria mais competente,mas não chega nem aos pés da Tomoe.

E aproxima-se dela dizendo:

-Pelo visto meu Silent Slash foi demais para você.Mas não se ê poderá dizer a Mayumi Tomoe no outro mundo o quanto falhou como shinmei!

Dito isto aplica um ataque que Motoko defende seguida a shinmei contra ataca com um ataque na diagonal esquerda do qual Kai Amakusa esquiva-se facilmente.

É nesse instante que a expressão no rosto de Motoko muda como se pressentisse que fez uma tremenda sorriso aparece no rosto de Night Blade,prestes a dar um golpe certeiro na shinmei, mas dura pouco, pois logo em seguida uma flecha acerta a sua espada.O som do impacto da flecha acertando o metal da espada ainda se fazia audível,quando um vulto aparece do lado esquerdo do leikô seguida Kai sente uma espada vir na sua direção a qual evita por uma fração de o vulto termina de aplicar o primeiro ataque, usa a mão direita para apoiar-se no chão e levantar as duas pernas dando um chute com a esquerda que Kai bloqueia outra por sua vez assiste toda a cena mantendo uma postura que lhe permitia atacar ou defender de algum golpe.E nesse momento o vulto que atacara Night Blade torna-se visí dá um salto para trás e sente que o primeiro golpe de espada o tinha atingido no braço esquerdo,ao contrário do que pensara.

-Só existe uma pessoa capaz de fazer isso...-conclui ele.-Há quanto tempo...Kyone...

Por um segundo o rosto da leikô cega demonstra uma expressão de descontentamento antes de dizer:

-Você não tem mais o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome...Kai Amakusa.

-É assim que se fala com o seu antigo mestre?Eu poderia esperar isso do neto do velho Genzo, mas não de você.

-Azuma...aqui?-estranhou Motoko.

-Kai Amakusa, você traiu o clã leikô,assassinou uma mestra shinmei, e se aliou a uma organização terrorista que deveria estar morta e enterrada há séculos.E não estou falando do Grupo muito bem que você os estava usando.

-Oh...então você descobriu?

-Qual o seu objetivo?O seu real objetivo?

-Se quer mesmo saber...reúna os melhores entre os shinmeis e leikô,e também o grupo do filho do Thousand para Kyoto e vejam com seus próprios olhos que a Guerra dos Três Grandes ainda não acabou!

-Acha que vai fugir de nós?-disse Motoko correndo até ele, mas Kiyone a detém dizendo.

-Não já fugiu.-E logo depois o Kai na frente delas desaparece.

-Como?Vai me dizer que esse Kai...

ele defendeu meu golpe o fez de forma que eu não pudesse contra-atacar rápido o lhe deu tempo para que falou conosco era um tipo de técnica ilusória muito avançada.

-Então foi por isso que sua expressão mudou por um breve instante quando não conseguiu atingi-lo. -comentou a mestra shinmei.-Droga se ao menos tivéssemos conseguido pegá-lo...

-Ele continua tão astuto quanto o mais importante,você está bem?

-Sim, eu estou e obrigada por ter aparecido.Não sei se conseguiria me defender aquele golpe...eu cometi um erro ao atacá-lo e acabei deixando a guarda baixa.

-Não precisa ser tão sei que conseguiria defender o golpe,mas achei que se eu interferisse naquela hora poderíamos pegá-lo com mais meu plano não deu certo.

-Parece que as presenças na pensão Hinata desapareceram também.-comentou Motoko.

voltar a pensão.

Enquanto isso Junichi lutava contra o misterioso Yoshimitsu Dragon e o outro ninja.A luta parecia ser acirrada para o leikô que estava cuidando para não ser atingido pelo guerreiro que o atacava,dessa vez com as mãos é que um dos ataques acertou o estomago de Tsurugi,que apesar disso ainda conseguiu esquivar-se do ataque do segundo ninja,e das flechas do terceiro.

Ciente de que não poderia fugir pra sempre,o leikô tentava encontrar o ninja que o alvejava com as ele com muita dificuldade consegue localizá-lo o Yoshimitsu e o outro ninja já chegam ao seu encalço. Tsurugi defende a espadada do ninja e esquiva-se de um golpe carregado de ki vindo de Yoshimitsu que o surpreende.

-Esse golpe...-pensa ele.-Não pode ser!

Uma segunda técnica da mesma vinha em sua direçã deu um grande salto e o homem sorriu,já que o salto colocava o leikô no alvo do ninja arqueiro. Sendo assim ele fez um sinal a este para que crivasse Tsurugi de flechas. Entretanto nada acontece.

-O que houve?Por que não o atacou?-estranhou Yoshimitsu.

-Por que ele está tirando uma sonequinha.-responde uma voz feminina.

-Ayane?

Ayane aparece em um galho de uma árvore.

-Oi Junichi!-respondeu ela.-Parece que a princesa chegou a tempo de salvar seu cavaleiro!

-Uma princesa com chulé de bafo de dragão...-suspirou.

-COMO É?

-Não é nada.-responde ele.

-Então a maga da família Imamori está aqui...-interessante.

De repente um sinal como um barulho de um pássaro se faz audível.E nessa hora Yoshimitsu e o ninja desaparecem.

-Tsurugi,ainda acertaremos isso.-avisa Yoshimitsu ao sumir.

-Parece que já foram...-disse Tsurugi.

-Tá tudo bem com você?-perguntou Ayane.

-Sim eu vou ficar legal...embora esse tal de Yoshimitsu...

-O que tem ele?

-Era forte demais...se comparar ao ninja que você nocauteou e ao outro que estava com ele é um nível totalmente diferente.Não sei se conseguiria lidar com todos eles,valeu mesmo Ayane.

-Er,não foi nada...-Ayane cora levemente.-É uma pena que ele tenha fugido, mas ao menos conseguimos capturar um deles.-diz ao mostrar o ninja que ela tinha nocauteado deitado mais a frente.

-Temos que descobrir logo o que estão tramando.-ressaltou se aproxima do ninja mas assim que chega nele...

-Junichi cuidado!

O aviso de Ayane faz o leikô escapar por muito pouco de uma explosão que ocorre no o corpo do ninja que explodira.

-Mas o que foi isso?-disse Tsurugi com um ar de surpresa.-O corpo dele...explodiu do nada?

-Uma técnica suicida?Mas como ele a usou se eu o nocauteei?-indaga-se Ayane.

-Talvez exista outra forma de se ativar essa técnica...-comentou Tsurugi.-Pelo visto esse cara deve ser um comparsa daquele que atacou o grão-mestre brasileiro.

-Comparsa ?

-Eu explico no caminho.É melhor irmos até a pensão Hinata eu estou preocupado com as meninas.

-Com as meninas?-Ayane quase perguntou "não seria com Motoko?", mas aquela não era hora para crises de ciúme.

-Sim,eu e a Aoyama recebemos algumas visitas de Mahora mais cedo. Espero que nada tenha acontecido a elas.

-Quanto a isso não tem por que se vim junto com a ne-san e quando chegamos aqui e percebemos o que acontecia,ela foi para a pensão Hinata enquanto eu vim até você.

-A senpai também está aqui?

-Sim.

-Para ela ter vindo a coisa está mais séria do que imaginei.-pensou o rapaz.

-Junichi?Vamos indo?

-Hã?Sim, vamos.

Enquanto isso em Mahora, Keiko estava presa por uma magia de uma pessoa familiar para nós...

-Eu não sei quem você é, mas não posso deixá-la fazer o que quer.

-Vallens?-disse Takuya ao vê-lo.

-Eu estava certo quando deduzi que o maior perigo estava por aqui.-responde ele.-Quando percebi a situação, analisei todas as maneiras possíveis de capturá correntes de luz vão segurá-la, não importa o que ela faça.

Keiko olha para as correntes de luz como se não importasse.E diz:

-Então você é Dominique Vallens,o neto do grão mestre Erick Vallens.Não esperava te ver aqui no Japão.

-Não me chame assim!-irritou-se ele.-É Nick!Nick Vallens!

-Se irrita só por que te chamam assim?Acho que eu deveria ter matado você junto com seu avô.

-Como é?Foi você quem matou meu avô?

A jovem apenas sorri de forma que irrita Nick.

-Sua assassina!Você vai me pagar! Juro que vai me pagar!

-Eu?Só por que me prendeu com essa coisa insignificante acha mesmo que poderá fazer isso?

Quando a jovem diz isso vários monstros aparecem cercando os dois jovens.

-Como?De onde eles apareceram?

Ao ver aqueles monstros Takuya leva a mão esquerda a cabeç flash de memória mostrando eles perseguindo-o quando era criança se passou pela sua mente.

-Existe mais de uma maneira de escapar dessa prisão inú delas,a mais prazerosa, é matar o mago responsável por essa magia.-explica de forma fria.

Tendo dito isso os monstros partem contra Nick.O rapaz se prepara para se defender quando um ataque de magia desintegra boa parte Negi,chegando com Kotarô,Ku Fei,Konoka e Asuna que imediatamente dão cabo dos demais monstros.

-Takuya tudo bem?-perguntou Konoka chegando até ele.

-Sim...estou.-respondeu com dificuldade.-E quanto a você Lady Konoka como está?

-Eu estou bem.-respondeu ela.-Eu pressenti que você estava passando por dificuldades mas nós também fomos atacados. Estranhamente eles desapareceram no meio da luta.

-Desapareceram?

-Sim.-respondeu ela.-Eu não sei quem são mas estavam sobre ordens de um homem que se movia pelas repente enquanto enfrentávamos seus subordinados ele os fez parar de lutar e desapareceram sem que ele entrasse em combate.Aí viemos correndo para cá.

-Desculpe pela preocupação. -responde o leikô.

-O Takuya quem é esse clone descolorido da Konoka?-perguntou Asuna.

-Ela é Keiko Soijiro.-respondeu Takuya.A garotinha da qual eu falei.

-A garotinha?-pergunta Konoka.-Então ela é a sua...

-Sim ela é a minha amiga de infância,que eu vinha procurando.

-E a assassina de meu avô, Erick Vallens.-completa Nick.

-Como é?Foi ela que matou seu avô?-perguntou Negi.

agora que eu a capturei ela irá pagar por tudo que fez a minha família!-diz não escondendo o ódio pela garota.

-Hu...

-Qual é a graça?-perguntou o americano.-Os seus subordinados já eram!Seu plano de me matar para sair dessas correntes de luz foi neutralizado!

-Estou rindo por que há muitas piadas neste local.

-Como é que é?-irritou-se Asuna.

-É isso que você ouviu?A primeira piada é essa tal Ala que fossem pessoas mais competentes mas o que eu vejo em minha frente é muito decepcionante. E a segunda piada é esse americano ser tão burro que esqueceu o que eu disse antes.

-Como é?

Nesse instante mais três monstros aparecem no local e partem para cima deles.

-Mas o que está acontecendo?-perguntou Ku Fei,desviando-se do ataque de um dos monstros e acertando-lhe um soco em cheio no estômago.

-Ela deve estar chamando-os telepaticamente. -concluiu Negi enquanto juntamente de Kotarô enfrentava os dois restantes.

-Então eu vou colocá-la para dormir!-disse Asuna saltando com o harisen para golpeá-la em cheio.O golpe foi certeiro mas apenas a roupa da garota permanece no não entende o que houve, mas quando todos olham para o telhado do prédio de Mahora vêem Keiko de pé, com um quimono negro de samurai e os cabelos agora presos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Não pode ser...Ela escapou da minha magia?-disse Nick desacreditado.

-Como eu disse existe mais de uma maneira de sair dessa prisão.-respondeu ela.-Infelizmente eu usei a menos prazerosa...

E disse mais:

-Vocês ainda não viram breve todos conhecerão a força do nosso clã!E você oni-chan,-aponta para Takuya.- será um de nós novamente!

E prossegue:

-Dentro de dois dias começaremos de onde paramos. Atacaremos Kyoto e a associação de Kansai, além das escolas leikô e shinmei. Depois será a vez de Mahora e assim estaremos a um passo do nosso maior objetivo.

-Você não vai ter tempo pra dar passo nenhum!-disse Kotarô aparecendo por trás dela com seis kage bushins. Porém quase dois segundos depois deles aparecerem, já desaparecem, com Kotarô caindo no chão com um grande ferimento nas costas.

-_Kotalô_!-gritou Ku , que já tinha terminado de curar Takuya, foi imediatamente até o meio-youkai.

-Ela...é muito hábil...-pensou Nick.

Keiko continua a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-Se quiserem descobrir o que vamos fazer e cometer a burrice de tentar nos impedir sugiro que a Ala Alba e os maiores nomes das escolas shinmei e leikô nos encontrem em vez concluiremos o que não fomos capazes de realizar séculos atrás.

E tendo dito isso da um salto no ar e desaparece.

-Kotarô?Tudo bem?-perguntou Negi chegando até ele.

-Já tive dias melhores.-respondeu enquanto Konoka terminava seu tratamento.

-Droga!-disse Nick dando um soco no chão extremamente irritado.-Eu a tinha em minhas mãos!

-Asuna, você não deveria ter atacado uma pessoa presa com magia.-alertou Negi.-Esqueceu de suas habilidades de cancelamento?

-Ta dizendo que eu não me controlei e destruí as correntes moleque?-perguntou Asuna irritada, mas Nick respondeu quase que imediatamente:

-Kagurazaka não teve não sei que técnica a tal garota usou, mas deixou bem claro que ela só estava presa naquela prisão de luz por que quis.

-Droga...Eu não imaginava que ela possuía tal habilidade.-pensou ele.

-E agora o que vamos fazer?-perguntou Konoka.

-O que mais?Temos que ir a Kyoto!-respondeu Kotarô.-Eu quero dar o troco naquela miserável!

-Será melhor avisarmos para os mestres supremos do clã shinmei e leikô.-alertou Nick.

-Eu farei isso.-disse Takuya pegando o celular.

Na pensão Hinata, todos já estavam Motoko e Kiyone chegaram ao minutos depois Junichi e todas as garotas da pensão acordadas devido aos barulhos da luta,eles discutiam sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite.

-Então atacados por guerreiros estranhos e Kai Amakusa estava entre eles.-disse Motoko.

-E alguém sabe de onde eles vieram?-perguntou Kanako.

-Não...Entretanto eu vi uma técnica muito familiar...-comentou Junichi.

-Familiar?

-É.-toca o celular.-Só um minuto.-diz se afastando para atender.-Alô? Takuya?

-O Sagara?-pensou Setsuna preocupada.-Será que aconteceu algo em Mahora?

Enquanto Tsurugi se afastou, Ayane olhava para na shinmei tinha chamado atenção dela naquela hora,fazendo uma expressão de descontente com seja lá o que tenha percebido. Kiyone se mantém na mesma postura centrada de sempre. Kanako observava Junichi falando ao telefone enquanto Setsuna esperava que Tsurugi tivesse boas notícias. As brasileiras por sua vez estavam em silêncio,Shinobu juntamente com Emma trouxeram café para o pessoal enquanto Sara ajudava Kaolla a fazer uns ajustes nos seu lança-míssil portá preferiu tomar uma cerveja em vez do café.

Sete minutos depois, Tsurugi retorna.

-Bem como eu pensei...-disse ele para si mesmo.

-Mestre o que houve com Sagara?-perguntou Setsuna.-E Lady Konoka está bem?

-Sim eles estão bem, mas os ataques não foram apenas ,Asuna e os demais também foram atacados. E entre os indivíduos estava uma samurai ninja.E pelo visto é a mesma garotinha de quem Takuya vinha falando.

-A garotinha?-perguntou Azuma.-Aquela do sonho?

-Sim senpai.E isso não é Takuya a enfrentou, notou um golpe muito descrição parece que é o Corte do Relâmpago Negro.

-O corte do relâmpago Negro?Surpreendeu-se Ayane.-Isso quer dizer..

-Shimra...-completou Motoko.

[continua]


	7. Origens

A três quarteirões da pensão Hinata,encontrava-se uma residência cujos moradores são bem conhecidos por nó a residência dos Urashima,de Keitarô e Naru para ser mais especí um dos cômodos que funcionava como uma sala de trabalho,Keitarô examinava com cuidado algumas anotações que tinha recebido de Seta.

-Keitarô...você está aí desde cedo,seu café da manhã já esfriou!-reclamava Naru adentrando o local.

-Puxa...desculpe Narusegawa...

-Até quando vai continuar me chamando pelo meu nome de solteira?-perguntou não escondendo uma chateação.-Eu sou sua esposa agora esqueceu?

-Er... desculpe Naru é a força do hábito. -sorri sem graça.

Naru se aproxima lentamente do esposo dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no olha para a folha que estava nas mãos dele e pergunta:

-Está terminando o trabalho que o senhor Konoe lhe pediu?

-Na verdade estou cuidando das anotações do Seta nesse momento.

-Keitarô, você sabe que se parar para analisar isso aí vai acabar deixando o trabalho do senhor Konoe de lado!-avisou Naru em tom repreensivo.-E você tem que entregar na semana que vem!

-Sim eu sei,mas não se preocupe, só mais algumas coisas e termino o trabalho dele.

-Bom se você diz...-olha atentamente as folhas nas mãos de Keitarô.-Essas são as anotações que Seta te passou dias antes do nosso casamento?

-Sim.-responde Keitarô.-São de uma descoberta que ele fez enquanto faziam uma expansão em uma das linhas de trem nas proximidades de Tóquio. Parece que tem algo a ver com as ruínas da civilização das tartarugas.

-E já descobriu alguma coisa?-perguntou ela.

-Na verdade ainda não...mas essas inscrições que ele encontrou são tão familiares...

-Agora que você falou,-comentou Naru.-eu também me lembro de ter visto algo assim mas não me lembro onde...

-Você já viu?-Keitarô tentou forçar a memória na hora,já que Naru raramente o acompanhava no trabalho devido a seu próprio emprego de professora.-Não pode ter sido em Moru-Moru então...espera!

-O que foi?

Numa rápida agitação o Urashima bagunçou o local onde trabalhava procurando um minuto até que achar um ele procurou uma página no mesmo e começou a compara-la com as anotações até que...

-Não pode ser...

-O que foi Keitarô?-perguntou Naru.-Descobriu algo sobre a civilização das tartarugas?

-Isso...não é da civilização das tartarugas...-diz ele surpreso.-isso é...

_**Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído**_

_**Capitulo 7:Origens.**_

-Já estamos chegando Takuya?-perguntou Asuna.

-Sim, só mais um pouco.-respondeu o rapaz.

Já era mais ou menos meio-dia quando os membros da Ala Alba juntamente com Takuya e Nick se aproximavam da escola depois da última madrugada quando se confirmou,ainda que de forma desacreditada,que a garotinha do passado de Takuya,ou seja, Keiko Soijiro era a criminosa responsável pelo assassinato de Erick técnicas da jovem não deixavam dúvidas de que os shimras estavam de volta,e com Night Blade aliado a eles.

Cientes de que Kyoto seria o palco de uma nova e grande batalha,Motoko e Junichi decidiram voltar para lá.Setsuna, Miriam e Kotone foram com eles assim como Kanako, e devido as exigências feitas por Keiko e Kai Amakusa,os dois mestres supremos pediram a Takuya, Negi,Nick e a Ala Alba que também fossem para lá.

Quando Negi e os demais chegaram ao local, encontraram-se com o jovem trio de garotas samurai, ou seja,Setsuna Miriam e Kotone que os esperavam na entrada.

-Set-chan!-diz Konoka dando um grande abraço na shinmei.-Que bom que você está bem!-A Konoe estava preocupada ainda mais quando soube que ela tinha enfrentado uma luta na pensão Hinata.

-Também estou feliz em vê-la em perfeita segurança Milady.-responde Setsuna com um sorriso.

-Todos estão aqui?-perguntou Negi a Miriam.

-Sim os mestres Tsurugi e Aoyama estão esperando por vocês.-respondeu a brasileira.

Setsuna ia a frente do grupo, que entraram no local surpresos com a bela construção dos templos que compunham a escola o trio biblioteca indagava sobre a idade daquela construção,outros ficavam perplexos com a quantidade de shinmeis e leikôs ali reunidos.

-Puxa, nunca vi tanto _samulai_ junto num lugar só.-comentou Ku Fei.

-Verdade parece uma convenção de Trekkers.-disse Kotone com uma risada.

-Uma convenção de esquisitos, isso sim!-disse Chisame.-Não sei porque eu tive que vir acompanhando vocês!

-Ora deixe disso você também é membro da Ala Alba!-disse Asakura aproximando dela.-Ou você iria deixar o professor Negi e o Takuya enfrentarem isso sozinhos?

Chisame apenas deu um suspiro.

-Nossa vejam é um samurai mais forte que o outro.-comenta Kotarô animado.

-Então era aqui onde você treinava Setsuna?-perguntou Asuna.

-Sim eu treinei aqui durante parte de minha infância antes de ir para ém é a residência da família Aoyama.

-E falando em Aoyama...-disse Kotarô ao ver Motoko junto de Tsurugi.

-Sejam bem vindos,todos vocês.-saudou ela.

-Aoyama-san!É um prazer revê-la!-cumprimentou Negi.

-Também é um prazer revê-lo Negi.-respondeu a shinmei gentilmente.

-Mestre Tsurugi...-disse Takuya.-A Keiko...

-Falaremos disso depois com mais calma ok?-disse Junichi.-Temos coisas mais urgentes a tratar que também implicam com esse assunto.

Sendo assim o grupo se dirigiu a um salão maior da escola shinmei onde os samurais do clã normalmente se estavam presentes alguns dos principais mestres shinmeis e leikôs, entre eles Tsuruko,Mieko Tamura e a Touko do lado shimei e Kiyone Azuma ,Ayane Imamori e Koichi Matsuda do lado leikô.Sendo que Tsuruko e Kiyone eram membros dos respectivos conselhos de mestres de suas escolas. Todos tomaram os seus lugares e a reunião teve início sendo Tsuruko a primeira a falar:

-Todos vocês que estão aqui já sabem dos ataques que aconteceram as diversas associações de magia pelo ém sabem que Mahora foi atacada na madrugada de ontem,bem como os mestres Motoko Aoyama e Junichi Tsurugi.A verdade é que uma antiga ameaça retornou, urgindo que juntemos forças mais uma vez como fora antes contra Onishadow e o clã amaldiçoado. Uma ameaça em forma de um clã de samurais que foi o maior desafio que nossas escolas já enfrentaram juntas. Os Shimras.

Um murmúrio se deu entre os samurais ali presentes,porque quase ninguém tinha conhecimento de que existia ou tinha existido um clã com esse nome.

-Para os que não sabem,-disse Motoko tomando a palavra.-essa mesma escola foi aquela que fora derrotada na lendária Guerra Esquecida graças a um esforço conjunto dos heróis Kiyosuke Azuma,Takechi Aoyama e Akane Konoe.

-Os inimigos daquela guerra foram desse clã?-perguntavam-se alguns dos samurais que estavam ali.

Motoko prosseguiu:

-Será melhor que a mestra leikô Kiyone Azuma,explique a situação para nó esteve envolvida diretamente nas investigaçõ Azuma...

A leikô cega se colocou a frente dos demais e começou sua narrativa:

Eu presumo que a essa altura todos já saibam sobre os Sacred Warriors e a batalha contra o mago da Pedra se quiserem compreender a origem dos Shimras existem fatos sobre essa guerra que devem ser que poucos tem conhecimento.

E prosseguiu:

-Naquela época o mal imperou clãs samurais e ninjas tombaram, assim como muitos magos o pior, as duas associações da magia de Kanto e Kansai se uniram aos clãs samurais restantes em uma inédita aliança e formaram um grupo poderoso mas ainda assim ineficiente contra o poderoso mago e seu exé quando a escola shinmei, que estava dando seus primeiros passos em ascensão ao que é hoje, destacou-se entre os clãs habilidades únicas dos samurais shinmeis foram de suma importância nas frentes de batalha e nas resistências. Porém, mesmo com toda sua força, os shinmeis não seriam capazes de cuidar daquela guerra sozinhos,e com tantos guerreiros sendo dizimados e tantos inocentes sendo assassinados, três Sacred Warriors vieram ao nosso mundo.

Kiyone continuou:

-O primeiro surgiu ao um mestre samurai poderoso como se nunca vira antes trazendo em suas mãos uma poderosa espada.O segundo surgiu ao sul:Uma mulher, cuja beleza só se comparava a suas técnicas de combate desarmado.O terceiro era um mago tão poderoso quanto sábio.

E prosseguiu:

-Enquanto os dois guerreiros partiram de direções opostas ajudando e destruindo a todas as hordas malignas chegando até Edo,o mago posicionou-se no oceano,entre o Japão e o continente asiá que os exércitos invadissem o continente ele, criou uma gigantesca barreira mágica que protegeu todo o Japão, impedindo que qualquer ser maligno deixasse o país.

-Mas algo dessa magnitude seria possível?Essa aí adora exageros.-murmuravam alguns dos reunidos ali, meio descrentes da narrativa.

-Não estou um Sacred Warrior poucas coisas são impossíveis.-respondeu Azuma pegando-os de surpresa já que ela tinha uma audição muito apurada.-A força de um Sacred Warrior é praticamente incalculável.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e a mestra continuou:

-Com a certeza de que o mal não chegaria ao continente,os Sacred Warriors continuaram sua batalha até enfrentar o mago vilã a Terra jamais testemunhe combate tão grandioso e ao mesmo tempo tão terrí os poderes somados a pedra milenar o mago era forte o bastante para enfrentar os dois Sacred Warriors,que corajosamente lutaram com todas as suas forç foi com a chegada do Mago Sacred,que embora não tivesse tanto poder ainda consigo devido a barreira mágica e de outros guerreiros, entre eles os samurais shinmeis,o vilão encontrou sua derrota.

-Nossa que história...-pensou Asuna.

-E o que aconteceu com os Sacred Warriors?-perguntou Kotone .

-Com a morte do vilão e a paz restaurada a barreira mágica fora retirada do país.A pedra milenar como vocês já sabem foi dividida em várias pedras de menor tamanho através da alquimia, e por sugestão do Mago Sacred, foram espalhadas pelo que o próprio mago cuidou disso deixando uma pedra nas mãos do grão-mestre de Kanto e outra nas mãos do grão mestre de ele viajou por este mundo enviando as pedras aos respectivos lugares em que hoje se encontram, todas sobre a responsabilidade de um grão-mestre, até retornar ao local de onde veio.

-E os outros dois Sacred Warriors?-perguntou a brasileira novamente deixando alguns inquietos com sua postura.

-Kotone é melhor você se segurar nas perguntas. -advertiu Miriam.

-Tudo bem.-disse Azuma gentilmente.-Perguntas são sempre bem vindas. E respondendo a sua Michihara, os outros dois não partiram como deveriam ter feito.

E continuou:

-Diferente do mago Sacred, os dois guerreiros haviam caminhado por boa parte do Japão durante a guerra. Presenciaram cenas de morte e terror por onde estiveram. E perguntaram-se se era esse realmente o dever de um Sacred Warrior,aparecer apenas como em um último recurso visto que muitas vidas que poderiam ter sido salvas se eles tivessem agido mais que algo do tipo pudesse acontecer novamente,ambos decidiram ficar no Japão.E havia um outro motivo para isso:Eles se apaixonaram.

-Espera um pouco.-perguntou Asuna.-Como assim se apaixonar era um outro motivo para ficarem no Japão?

-Existem algumas coisas sobre os Sacred Warriors que precisam ser observadas.-explicou a leikô cega.-A primeira coisa é que não é permitido aos Sacred Warriors se apaixonarem ou se casar. Eles vivem numa espécie de celibato isolados do mundo e caso não aconteça nada que necessite de sua intervenção,permanecem em seu isolamento até o momento de encontrar um sucessor. Porém os dois Sacred Warriors não o fizeram. Permaneceram nesse mundo, se casaram e tiveram uma filha.

-A segunda coisa é que os Sacred Warriors além de viverem isolados do mundo também vivem isolados de si mesmos. Se nenhuma ameaça a paz se propagar eles se reúnem apenas uma vez a cada quinze anos. Nessa reunião são apresentados os seus sucessores caso já tenha chegado no tempo disso e também discutidos questões quanto a prováveis ameaças ao nosso mundo ou ao mundo dos magos.

-Porém, acontece que na reunião realizada após a guerra,os dois Sacred Warriors não se fizeram então averiguado que os dois haviam não só permanecido na Terra, como tinham se casado. Considerando isso um perigo e temendo que eles tivessem se corrompido,o mais velho dos Sacred, ordenou ao seu discípulo que fosse ao encalço dos dois e os liquidasse.

-Um aprendiz de Sacred Warrior cuidar de dois mestres Sacred Warriors?Isso não seria uma estupidez?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Seria se o aprendiz em questão não fosse o mais sábio e poderoso que já se ouviu como aprendiz suas habilidades eram únicas, de forma que o próprio mestre Sacred Warrior acreditava que seria ele a levar seu estilo de luta ao próximo nível. Sendo assim esse aprendiz veio ao mundo dos homens e confrontou o dois guerreiros haviam selado seus poderes ,afim de viverem uma vida normal e sem preocupações o que os tornaram alvos fáceis daquele aprendiz.

-E por que eles não removeram o selamento?-perguntou Negi.

-Por que ambos acreditavam que os poderes de um Sacred Warrior deveriam ser usados contra o mal e não contra um Sacred Warrior ainda que este fosse um aprendiz.E seguindo essa crença, a própria espada poderosa não foi levada para o que eles ainda eram poderosos sem seus verdadeiros poderes porém não o bastante para fazer frente a aquele guerreiro que mesmo sem ter acesso a todos os poderes de um Sacred Warrior era muito mais poderoso que eles.

-No fim, ambos caíram.O rapaz estava prestes a desferir o golpe final quando uma garotinha apareceu a frente do a filha deles agora com onze anos de idade.O aprendiz fez pouco caso até sentir o grande poder da garotinha, que tomada pelo ímpeto de defender sua família, estendeu a mão esquerda chamando a espada de seu pai que imediatamente veio a sua mão. Atônito ao ver a espada a escolher como sua mestra, o aprendiz mal conseguiu ver a garotinha usar um ataque certeiro com a mão direita e depois um golpe rápido com a espada que ele mesmo teve dificuldade em defender acabando com sua própria espada partida em dois.

-Ver a garotinha decidida a defender seus pais, mesmo que aquilo custasse sua vida mexeu com o aprendiz e de tal forma, que ele isso aquela família estava a afim de preservar sua segurança, eles se mudaram para Kyoto fixando residência em um local secreto.E decidida a proteger aqueles que necessitavam assim como seus pais o fizeram um dia,a garotinha pegou tudo o que tinha aprendido com eles e criou um estilo de luta totalmente anos depois abriria uma escola onde ensinaria esse novo estilo, oriundo da Espada Samurai de Lei e dos Punhos Sagrados de Kô.Essa é a origem do estilo Leikô.

-Então o estilo Leikô se origina de um Sacred Warrior?-perguntou Setsuna.-Quer dizer então que a espada...

-Sim aquela espada era Hikari.E ver uma espada tão rigorosa como ela aceitar uma garotinha como sua mestra,significava não só que ela seria a única daquela geração com direito a usá-la, como também significava que Hikari tinha escolhido permanecer na dar esse relatório aos Sacred Warriors eles não tiveram escolha a não ser deixar aquela família em paz.

-Entretanto aquela situação tinha mexido com a mente do aprendiz.A atitude dos dois Sacred Warriors era tão grave que merecia aquela retaliação?A ação de Hikari provava que não. Sendo natural do mundo dos magos era a primeira vez que ele tinha vindo ao nosso ém o fato de ter sido mandado para destruir uma família sem saber o que realmente se passava o fez questionar os deveres de um Sacred Warrior. Sendo assim ele renunciou ao direito de ser um deles,e passou um ano andando pela Terra,contemplando toda sua beleza ,conhecendo várias pessoas e aperfeiçoando o seu estilo de luta a seu jornada terminou no Japão onde sua vida tinha mudado e passou a viver ali,ensinando a outros seu estilo único.E assim surgiu um clã samurai tão poderoso e com um senso de justiça e bondade tal como nunca teria surgido.O estilo Shimra.

-Está dizendo que os Shimras foram formados por um aprendiz de Sacred Warrior?E que eram um clã honrado?-perguntou Negi.

-O mais honrado da Terra.E por décadas fora o mais poderoso.Não se sabe ao certo o que levou esse clã a se tornar maligno, mas dizem que os Shimras enfrentaram uma tragédia sem precedentes em seu meio e como resultado o clã se corrompeu tornando uma das maiores ameaças ao nosso isso as escolas Leikô e Shinmei se aliaram afim de impedir suas ações malignas.O mundo dos magos também fora envolvido na batalha e no fim três heróis travaram a batalha final contra o poderoso mestre shimra,Asoichi Oda:a maga Akane Konoe,o shinmei Takeshi Aoyama e o leikô Kyosuke ultimo fora o único dos três que sobreviveu ao combate.

-É incrível que saibamos tão pouco sobre essa guerra.-comentou Motoko.-Eu nunca encontrei nada a respeito dela em nenhum local.

-Os dados da Guerra dos Três Grandes foram perdidos com o tempo.-respondeu Azuma.-Tanto que poucos sabem que os Shimras já foram um clã honrado e praticamente ninguém sabe a origem que o impacto de um clã como o Shimra ter se tornado maligno e o que sucedeu após isso foi tão grande que tentaram apagar qualquer vestígio de sua existência da história.E com isso a guerra travada entre shinmeis leikô e shimras ganhou dois nomes diferentes e duas versões:Guerra dos Três Grandes e Guerra alguma forma os nomes dos três heróis foram riscados da história da Guerra dos Três Grandes e a Guerra Esquecida tornou-se uma guerra misteriosa com três heróis emergentes.

-Então temos duas histórias diferentes, igualmente verdadeiras e que falam do mesmo acontecimento.-refletiu Negi.

-Exatamente.-respondeu Tsuruko.

Motoko então finalizou dizendo:

-Escutem todos vocês.A força dos shimras é enorme e suas habilidades são do mais alto nível.A prova disso foi a luta que tivemos contra Onishadow que revelou-se um deles e a forma como uma shimra assassinou o grão-mestre americano Erick assim as escolas shinmei e a leikô unirão suas forças mais uma vez e teremos a ajuda da Ala Alba e dos representantes da associação de magia dos Estados Unidos e do Brasil.

Junichi então disse:

-Os integrantes das escolas leikô e shinmei estarão juntos em grupos preparados para essa mestras Azuma,Tamura,Touko e Imamori serão responsáveis pela formação dos grupos, cada um de acordo com sua habilidade.E o que falo aqui vem de mim e da Mestra e qualquer forma de contenda entre as duas escolas será punida isso a todos os samurais leikô e entre vocês a alguém que guarda rancor contra a escola do outro, sugiro que ou enterre seu rancor ou se abstenha de ém estou tornando publico neste momento a traição e a ordem de captura para Kai descobrir o que ele sabe sobre os lembrem-se de que ele é muito e qualquer ação contra ele se for feita de forma impensada podem lhe custar a vida.

-É isso,todos estão dispensados até a segunda ordem, mas se mantenham alertas.-disse Tsuruko.

-Sim!

Sendo assim todos se retiraram afim de se preparar para a batalha iminente. Quase que imediatamente após a reunião, Junichi recebe um telefonema e se afasta para por sua vez é chamada pelo conselho de convida Negi,Konoka,Asuna e Setsuna para visitarem sua casa,mas a baka ranger declina a oferta preferindo caminhar pela escola ô decide fazer um treinamento com Kaede.O trio biblioteca pediu permissão a Tsuruko para explorarem as bibliotecas da escola shinmei e Nick decidiu ir com mesmo tempo Ayane e Tamura trocavam informações sobre os samurais mais aplicados de suas escolas juntamente com Touko e Azuma participando.Já as brasileiras e os demais membros da Ala Alba decidiram caminhar pela escola shinmei.

Alguns minutos mais tarde,Motoko passava aos anciões da escola shinmei um relatório da reunião e de todo o ocorrido na pensão Hinata e em Mahora.

-Shimras...então a batalha será mais cruel do que pensávamos.-disse um dos mestres, um homem de cabelos grisalhos.

teremos problemas se não nos aliarmos com a escola leikô.-respondeu ela.

-Por séculos aquela escola inferior vem nos acusando de algo que não fizemos. Por mim eu não me aliaria a eles.-disse uma mulher de cabelos pretos curtos.

-Ainda que vocês guardem rancor contra os leikôs, nem eles nem nós poderemos vencer essa luta sozinhos.-contestou Motoko.-Lembrem-se que se os dados da Guerra dos Três Grandes e a Guerra Esquecida estão corretos,shinmeis e leikôs quase foram destruídos na ultima batalha contra os shimras.Nós precisamos do auxílio do Mestre Tsurugi e dos leikôs tanto quanto eles precisam de nós.

-Diz isso como mestra shinmei ou como mulher apaixonada?-pergunta a mesma mulher.

-Como é?

-Nós não somos tolos Mestra Aoyama.-responde outro ancião.-Podemos aguentar o fato de termos que nos aliar com os leikôs de maneira nenhuma poderemos aceitar o seu namoro com o mestre -se que a saudosa mestra Tomoe morreu nas mãos de Kai Amakusa,e os mais chegados a ela dizem que estava apaixonada pelo leikô renegado.

-E como vocês descobriram sobre o meu namoro com Mestre Tsurugi?

-Isso chegou mais cedo.-disse uma das mestras anciãs mostrando algumas fotos tiradas do dia do primeiro encontro dos dois em Mahora e outras do encontro onde ela aceitara o pedido de namoro do rapaz.

-Também recebemos um vídeo.-disse um mestre ancião calvo.

-Um vídeo?E quem lhes entregou isso, foi uma jovem chamada Kaolla Su?-Motoko tinha reconhecido umas pequenas marcas d'agua nas fotos com símbolo de uma tartaruga.

-Não podemos revelar a nossa fonte.-respondeu a velha mestra shinmei.-Mas que fique bem claro que somos totalmente contra o seu relacionamento com um mestre leikô.

-Mas eu...

-Se insistir com isso,nós iremos repensar a sua condição de mestra suprema do estilo shinmei.-afirmou outro mestre.

-O que foi que vocês disseram?

-Exatamente o que ouviu.Não podemos permitir mais tragédias como as de Mayumi que estamos vigiando os passos do Mestre Tsurugi nesse momento e se acontecer qualquer atitude sem pudor de vocês tomaremos conhecimento.

Motoko se retira dali logo em seguida.A shinmei não acreditara no que ouvira mas sabia que tinha outras prioridades a cuidar.A vontade naquele momento era dizer umas verdades aos mestres do conselho,entretanto a shinmei preferiu cautela.

-Pela sua cara a reunião foi bem difícil não é Aoyama?-disse uma pessoa aparecendo da escuridão.

-Kanako?

-Eu imagino que o seu namorico não foi aprovado pelos mestres.

-O meu namoro?Vai me dizer que foi você que entregou as fotos e o vídeo?

-Caso você tenha esquecido eu sou uma ninja.E ninjas também são contratados para entregar informações.

-Quem te contratou?

-Sabe que não posso revelar o nome do meu patrã posso dizer que simpatizo com os motivos dele.

-Motivos?

-Shinmeis e Leikôs não deveriam se relacionar que os dois clãs tenham se aproximado agora devido as circunstâncias isso não significa que o rancor foi retirado do meio deles.E depois se o clã leikô quiser um mestre a altura de Genzo Tsurugi é ideal que esse mestre seja filho das maiores famílias do clã.

-Maiores famílias?Eu sabia!Só podia ser coisa dela!

-Coisa de quem?

-Não se faça de idiota Kanako!-esbravejou a shinmei.-A mestra Ayane Imamori!Ela é a única que poderia pensar em algo assim!

-Junichi nunca escutaria os mestres do conselho leikô.-responde ela ignorando as afirmações de Motoko.-Isso por que ele é o "mestre mais insubordinável". E além disso ele tem o apoio incondicional de Kiyone Azuma o que impede os mestres do clã de serem mais drásticos.O peso de uma família de heróis é bem forte.

-Mas é engraç leikôs proíbem a união com qualquer samurai shinmei mas são tolerantes quanto a uma união com um clã ninja.O que você acha disso Aoyama?

me dizer que...

-De qualquer forma toda essa situação pode me beneficiar.-responde ela sorrindo e desaparece.

-Essa garota...-Motoko não consegue esconder sua irritação perante ao seu coração gritava para dar uns tabefes na mestra leikô e mais uns outros na ninja como dizer a Junichi sobre o a jovem também sabia que tudo tem o seu momento e como mestra shinmei tinha que dar o exemplo. Rixas entre ela e a leikô naquele momento poderiam causar um mal mais que desnecessário entre as duas escolas.

Enquanto isso na biblioteca shinmei...

-E aí descobriu alguma coisa sobre os Shimras?-perguntou Haruna para Nodoka.

-Não nada ainda...

-Droga eu também não achei nada!Esses documentos shinmeis são muito interessantes, mas até agora não vi nada que pudesse ser útil nessa batalha!

-Os dados sobre os shimras ficaram perdidos com o do que a mestra Azuma falou,não consigo entender por que um clã tão famoso tenha sido praticamente apagado da história.-comentou Nick.

-Provavelmente a batalha foi mais terrível do que imaginamos.-respondeu Yue.-Mas a forma da Mestra Azuma falar...eu não ficaria surpresa se ela tivesse omitido alguns detalhes da história.

- Ou talvez nem ela mesma saiba de tudo o que aconteceu.-disse Nodoka.

-Bom, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha nada né?Vamos continuar procurando.-disse Haruna.

Enquanto isso Takuya caminhava em silêncio.O rapaz observava os leikôs e shinmeis conversando e treinando enquanto a ordem para a luta ainda não sua mente se passavam as lembranças, agora mais fortes, da infância com Keiko Soijiro,em contraste com a assassina fria que aparecera em sua como a lembrança dela usando a técnica Corte do Relâmpago Negro,um golpe shimra de acordo com seu mestre.

-Keiko disse que matou o grão-mestre americano embora não tenhamos nenhuma prova concreta disso.E suas habilidades são diferentes de qualquer uma que já sido ela sequestrada e treinada para ser uma shimra?Se isso aconteceu então...

-Perdido nos pensamentos Takuya?-perguntou Asuna se aproximando dele.

-Kaguraza...-respondeu o leikô.

-E então pode me dizer o porque dessa cara?Pensando na tal da Keiko Soijiro?

me perguntando se ela disse a verdade quando assumiu a autoria do assassinato do grão-mestre americano.

-Bom ela não parecia estar mentindo.-respondeu a baka ranger.

-É, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ela era uma garotinha doce e impossível ela ter se tornado uma assassina fria.

O rapaz caminha mais um pouco enquanto refletia:

-O dia de nossa separação...algo aconteceu...se ao menos eu conseguisse me lembrar...

Nesse instante sua cabeça começou a órias começaram a vir em sua cabeça rapidamente como em um show de slides até parar na lembrança fixa de uma construção no estilo japonês antigo.

-Eu...me lembrei!-e sai correndo.

-Takuya?

-O orfanato!Eu me lembrei do local!Se eu for até lá eu poderei encontrar alguma coisa!

-Espera é muito perigoso!-diz a baka ranger indo atrás correria os dois passaram por Chisame, que havia conseguido um kimono para tirar umas fotos da "versão samurai da Chiu".

-Mas pra onde eles foram?-pensou ela que imediatamente pegou sua carta de pactio afim de se comunicar com o estava na casa de Tsuruko com Konoka e Setsuna.

-Professor!Professor Negi!

-Chisame?

-O Sagara e a Asuna acabaram de sair da escola shinmei!

-O Takuya e a Asuna?Mas pra onde eles foram?

-Como vou saber?Eles estavam com tanta pressa que nem me notaram aqui!

-Eu vou entrar em contato com a Asuna.-diz pegando a carta.

-Asuna?Asuna?

-O que foi Negi?

-Pra onde vocês estão indo?

-Eu não sei,o Takuya disse algo sobre um orfanato e saiu to tentando seguir ele mas tá difícil com essa floresta!

-Orfanato?-indagou Negi.

-Talvez o jovem Sagara esteja se lembrando de mais coisas sobre o seu passado.-disse Tsuruko.

-Negi eu tenho que ir atrás dele antes que eu perca o seu rastro!-informou Asuna.

-Asuna!Asuna!Você não conhece a floresta se for vai se perder!-alertou Negi em vã guardou a carta e partiu atrás do samurai.

-Droga ela não quis me ouvir.-disse o professor-mirim.

-Mas sair dessa forma é uma tremenda imprudência!-disse Setsuna.-Ele pode estar indo para o esconderijo deles!

Tsuruko então disse:

-Não podemos fazer nada...Setsuna você conhece bem essa regiã algumas pessoas com você e vá atrás dele imediatamente.

-Sim mestra!

-Tenha cuidado Set-chan.-disse Konoka.

-Eu terei Milady.-respondeu ela.

-Setsuna não esqueça de nos avisar assim que o encontrar.-disse Negi.

-Sim professor Negi.

E assim Setsuna parte em disparada a entrada da escola shinmei.

-Droga não vou ter tempo de procurar algué ter que ser quem eu encontrar pelo caminho.

-Ei pra onde você tá indo com essa pressa de lebre manca?-disse alguém dando uma risada.

-Kotone?Sawada?-Setsuna mal percebeu as jovens correndo ao seu lado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-pergunta Miriam.

-Preciso de indo a procura de Asuna e Sagara.

-Claro deixa com a gente!-respondeu Kotone.-O que aconteceu com eles?

-Eu explico os detalhes no caminho.-responde a shinmei.-Vamos!

Assim as três jovens saem a procura de Asuna e á o rapaz descobrir algo importante sobre sua origem?Shinmeis,Leikôs e a Ala Alba estarão preparados para essa nova nos próximos capítulos!


End file.
